


Changing destiny

by shipping_galore



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: After being teased and picked on for dating a 12-year-old and having feeling for someone else Darien breaks off his 6-month relationship with Serena. 4 years later Serena is now a mature 16 years old and is about to have a blast from her past. something that not EVERYONE is happy about is the change in Serena. NOT for Usagi/ Serena & Mamoru/ Darien lovers) OOC





	1. broken hearts part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story time frame  
> Serena became sailor moon on 7 March 1992.  
> November 28, 1992: everyone learned of their past lives on the moon  
> The 5th December 1992: Serena and Darien began dating Serena was 11 Darien was 15
> 
> NOTE: They defeated queen Beryl February 27th, 1993 4 months ago and still retained their memories the girls were awoken as scouts before Serena as she didn't live in Tokyo until the age of 10. The girls and Serena do not know of sailor Pluto nor does Darien  
> Trista Meiou born 29 October 1972 age 20 not yet 21  
> Serena born June 30th, 1981 age 12  
> Darien Born August 3rd, 1977 age 16 not yet 17  
> Sammy born November 23, 1985 age 7 not yet 8  
> Rini born in June 30, 2901 age 900(future) but appears when she 1st arrived 11 months ago 26 June 1993 as a 5-year-old.

Updated it on the 1/3/2015

 **Title** broken hearts part 1

 **Author** **:**  Shipping _galore

 **Pairings** **:** Serena/ Darien

 **Genre** **:** hurt/comfort

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating** **:** GA

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own sailor moon

 **Intro** : Serena and Darien have been together for 6 months and learned of their past lives as a betrothed couple, but now Darien realises he does not wish to be bound by destiny anymore and breaks up with Serena

* * *

***** Friday 2nd** **July 1993******

It was a beautiful summer day and the end of the week, currently it was 3:30pm and the school had just let out for Juuban Municipal Primary School a young girl with meatball style hair slowly made her way out of the building looking gloomy,  _mum is going to kill me_  thought the 12-year-old.

"Hey why the long face Serena?"

The girl turned to see her two friends Amy Mizuno, and Lita Kino.

"Hey guys nothing's wrong" said Serena.

"You sure?" asked Lita.

"Positive" said Serena flashing them her bubbly happy smile.

Together they all walked out of the school gates.

"OK then say will we see you at Raye's later?" asked Amy.

Serena heave a dejected sigh, "Yes Amy I'll be there for study session."

The friends parted heading for home.

Serena was walking down the side walk moaning and groaning about the failed math test, she held in her hand.

"I flunked another" said Serena miserably as she looked at the 32% scoring on the math test.

Ahead of her a tall young man in his mid-teens leans against the road wall his face in his hands.

  _I have to tell her I don’t want to hurt her, but I just don’t see a future for us she is 12 for Gaia’s sake even my friends think she is WAY too young for me I know we were together in a past life but I don’t want to be bound by destiny any longer_ though the 16-year-old.

Although she had a miserable day something caught Serena's eye cheering her up instantly,  _its Darien but something doesn't look right_  thought Serena she quickly stuffed her test in her pocket then ran up to him happily calling her boyfriend's name.

"Darien Hi" said Serena cheerfully.

The 16-year-old turns around surprised, and before he could do anything, he had an arm full of his 12-year-old bubbly girlfriend. "I'm so happy to see you I missed you so much and I have had such a miserable day today" said Serena.

It took all of Darien's will power to do and say the next thing, "Serena I don't think we should be to close" with that, he pushed her gently away so that she was at arm's length, he then turned so that he didn't have to see the pain he knew his next words would bring.

"Serena, we need to talk"

As soon as he said that Serena felt her heart break.

"No, no, Darien no." was Serena frantic plea.

Darien sighed and turned back around to face her.

"Serena please" he begged his girlfriend.

"No because everyone knows that, the words we need to talk is always a symbol of something bad, so please don't say that please" said a heart broken Serena as tears began filling her eyes.

Its broke Darien's heart to see her lovely blue eyes sparkle with tears.

 _They are going to sparkle even worse when I tell her_ he thought

"Come on standing here is not the best place I wish to have this conversion with you,” said Darien

Serena nodded sadly.

So together they walked off to his apartment in silence; each step they took Serena felt her stomach churn unpleasantly while Darien felt like his chest was too tight, he wishes to be free from his destiny but did not wish to see the pain he knows he was going to coarse her.   As they walked a stray tear slipped from Serena's eye, she quickly whipped it, but Darien still saw it and he felt a crack in his heart, he was hurting her, and he had not even told her why they needed to talk.

* * *

 

*****Apartment building/Darien's Apartment*****

They finally got to the Apartment building around 4:00pm they walked in and took the elevator to the top floor, the whole way up it was silent each lost in their own pain, the elevator signaled its stop and the doors opened. Darien allowed Serena to step out first, after stepping out of the elevator, they both made their way to Darien's apartment, as they stood outside Darien took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before stepping aside and allowing Serena to enter.

Once inside Darien closed the door and they both walked further into the room, Serena walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Darien.

"Um uh sure" Serena replied.

She truly did not know how to act all she could focus on was that Darien needed to talk to her and from the sick feeling in her stomach it was not good.

Therefore, while Darien was busy in the kitchen, Serena tried to relax but the sick feeling would not allow her to, despite the warmness of the apartment she felt a chilled uncertain atmosphere permitting the air. The feeling made Serena shiver, she had a feeling that whatever he was going to talk to her about, was going to change them forever.

After a while, Darien walked into the living room, set his coffee on a coaster before handing Serena her glass of chocolate milk, after that he sat across from her.

"So, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" asked Serena as took a sip of her drink.

Darien sat down across from her and closed his eyes, bracing himself, for the heart ranching pain he was about to bring her.

"Serena, I don't think we should see each other anymore."

There was silence until the glass slipped from her hand and crashed spilling the chocolate milk all over the carpet; the crash brought Serena out of her state of shock.

"I'm sorry" said Serena getting down on her knees and picking up the glass with her bare hands.

"Don’t do that" said Darien as he saw her picking up the glass with her bare hands.

Serena stopped looked up then look back at the glass.

 _Shattered like my heart_ thought Serena.

Darien left to get the dustbin and brush.

"Here let me" he said coming back with the items in hand.

Serena stood and stepped back, then walked to the kitchen, and got the dish cloth Serena walked out and over to the sofa. Serena bent to mop up the spilled drink.

"Why would you say that?" asked Serena as she heard Darien's footsteps stop behind her.

“I don’t want to be bound by Destiny any longer plus I’m sick and tired of all my classmates and everyone in the school teasing me for dating a ………” he trailed off not wanting to finish his sentence

For dating a what Darien?” asked Serena coming out of her shock

“A child I get teased by People in school for dating a child” said Darien angrily   

He heard Serena gasp behind him.

“So, everything we were to each other the obstacle we overcame the battles we fought to be TOGETHER and you wanna throw it all away just because of what kids at your school think I thought your love for me was stronger that you would stand up for me.” said Serena.

“I SAID I don’t want to be bound by destiny any longer Serena can’t you understand that!” asked Darien irritably.

He finished cleaning up the glass from the floor, meanwhile Serena stood up her whole body shaking as tears filled her eyes. Darien stood and went to empty the dust bin, when he came out of the kitchen he walked over to Serena, but Serena held up her hand,

“Don't just don't you made your intentions clear.” 

Suddenly to Serena the room began getting warm and she felt dizzy, so in the end she ran past Darien and out onto the balcony. Serena stood holding the railing it was the only thing holding her up, Serena breathed heavy as the wind caressed her face, and she had to close her eyes to make everything stop spinning and stop tears from falling.

Serena suddenly heard foot steps behind her.

"Serena" said Darien as he walked out onto the balcony.

Serena didn't say a word, so he placed a hand on her shoulder and was shocked when Serena shrugged it off.

"Please TRY to understand, your mother gave us a new life here on earth and I want to live that life I don’t want to be bound by destiny any longer I want to fall in love the right way not have it forced upon me by our past lives”

Serena furiously shook her head trying to hold back tears.

Darien was taken aback by the cold angry voice and the words that came with it.

“You’ve found someone new haven’t you" said Serena as she gripped the railing.

Darien closed his eyes.

” I there is someone I have feelings for yes, her names Trista Meiou she works as a nurse at Juuban General Hospital she cared for me after our battle with Beryl, “I’ve been feeling this way for a month, but I was struggling with how to tell you” Darien said honestly

Serena turned away and walked back inside, Darien followed, yet noticing she was heading for the door he called out to her.

"Wait."

Serena turned and glared at him.

“Why so you can break my heart even more then you have already, look I won’t bar you from seeing the kid that lives with us you have obviously formed an attachment to the kid but don’t ever come near me again and do not show up to battles ether” with those last words Serena left slamming the door behind her.

Serena had made her way to the elevator once the door opened, she stepped in and took the long lonely road down to the ground floor, and once the doors opened, she stepped out and walked out of the building heading Cherry Hill Temple.

* * *

 

*****Cherry Hill Temple******

Serena arrived at the temple at 4:45pm and made her up the long steps to the temple when she stepped off the last step, she saw her friends her guardians her protectors waiting for her, they saw the look on her face and knew something was wrong.

They raced to her to find out what was bothering her, just as they got close Serena's shaky legs finally gave out.

"Serena!" they cried out Lita being the closest caught her.

"Easy Serena I've got you" whispered Lita she and Mina helped her over to the temple steps.

Once at the steps they sat her down, Lita and Mina remained standing while Raye sat on Serena's left and Amy sat on her right.

Lita was the first to speak, "what happened Serena?"

The young girl sighed close her eyes and said the words that brought her so much pain.

"Darien broke up with me?"

"Darien's broken up with you" Raye echoed.

"But why?" asked Mina.

"I don't understand you two have been together for 6 months, and after all you have both gone through in the last 4 months finally being able to be together after breaking beryl's spell on him, he just throws it away WHY?" asked a frustrated Amy.

Serena felt the tightness in her throat.

"Serena"

They all said concern laced their voice, Serena tried to swallow but grimaced as it coursed her pain, Raye stood up.

"I'll be back"

She turned and headed into the temple minutes later Raye returned a glass of water in her hand. "Here" she said handing the glass to Serena before sitting back down beside her distort friend, Serena took a sip and felt her throat relax.

"Thanks"

Raye smiled.

Serena inhaled and slowly exhaled to calm herself before saying.

"When we got back to his apartment, he told me he did not wish to be bound by destiny anymore and that kids at his school were teasing him for dating a child he then told me he had feelings for someone else someone who helped him recover after the battle with beryl" Serena explained.

The girls gasped in shocked as they never thought that Darien would do such a thing to Serena, "Serena maybe I should talk to him" Raye said calmly so not to upset her friend more than she was already.

"Why?” asked Serena her tone was gloomy and tired “he doesn’t want me he doesn’t want to be bound by destiny he wants to live the live my mother gave us free of destiny and fall in love rather than it being forced on him”.

They could all tell that explaining the ordeal had exhausted her.

The others all looked at each other.

Raye stood up held out her hand, "why don't you rest here for a while, well the rest of us study and we'll take you home afterwards" said Raye.

Serena nodded.

Then Raye helped her to her feet, and they all made their way into the temple and down to Raye's room.

When they entered Mina, Lita and Amy, sat around the table taking out their homework and school supplies. Raye meanwhile helped Serena to her bed and lade her down, she slipped Serena's shoes off and placed the covers over her.

"Thanks Raye" said a sleepy Serena.

The fire scout smiled.

"Rest" Serena nodded and closed her eyes.

Raye then settled herself down beside Mina and Amy, they all began studying but every now and then glancing over at their sleeping Princess, after a while Lita stopped working and sighed with frustration. The girls looked at her.

"Lita" said Mina with concern.

"I just can't believe he did this to her" Lita hissed.

"All because he his friend think he’s, he’s dating a child" Mina said with disgust.

Amy sighed.

 _Looks like we won't be studying AGAIN,_  she thought.

But then the reason WHY, Serena was in such pain, hurt her.

"Did Darien even consider Serena feeling at all when he wanted to make this change?" asked Amy.

"Obviously not" said Lita.

Raye sighed.

"Guys I'll talk to Darien and find out, now I think it's time we get Serena home" said Raye as she saw it was 5:00pm. They all nodded and stood up Raye walked over and shook Serena.

"Serena wake up?" Raye said kindly

The girl groans before opening her eyes.

"Raye" said Serena sleepily.

"Time to go home Serena" Raye replied.

Serena nodded and yawned, before pulling back the covers, she slipped her feet into her shoes and stood up she straightened out her rumbled clothes just then the phone rang Raye picked it up.

* * *

 

Raye: hello Cherry Hill temple Raye speaking.

Ikuko: good afternoon Raye is Serena still there I know she was coming by for a study session

Raye: hello Mrs. Tsukino yes Serena's here hold on I'll put her on

* * *

 

Raye put her hand to the mouth piece and looked at Serena.

 "Serena it's your mother" said Raye.

 Serena sighed and took the phone from her.

* * *

 

 **Serena** : mum hi what can I do for you?

Ikuko: Serena are you on your way home

 **Serena** : yes, why

Ikuko: can you pick up Rini on your way home

Serena sighed

 **Serena** : sure, mum where is, she

Ikuko: she's at Darien's place dear

* * *

 

Serena felt her heart tighten and her breath leave her body like she had been kicked she then grit her teeth to stop the sob as tears filled her eyes and held the phone so tight that her knuckles turned white.

 _Why does she have to be there of all places_  thought a heart brokenly frustrated Serena.

Serena then closed her eyes.

 **Serena** : fine I'll pick her up

* * *

 

Serena hung up the phone the girls grew concerned when they saw the look on Serena's face.

"Serena what is wrong?" asked Mina.

Serena smiled.

 "Nothing expect I have to pick up Rini …. she trailed off as a lump formed in her throat.

"Where is she?" asked Raye.

"Darien's" said Serena before she started sobbing.

Mina walked over and hugged her Princess.

"Do you want us to go with you?" asked Mina as she held her friend while she cried.

"No thanks guys it's just WHY does, she, have to be at the one place I don't want to go" said Serena as she whipped her tears, she then looks at her four friends and smiled.

"Thanks for everything today guys" said a now smiling, Serena.

"We are only a call away if you need us day or night no matter what" said Lita.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

RCS

* * *

 

Updated it on 2/3/15


	2. meeting the other woman and battles part 2

Updated it on the 6/9/2015

 **Title** meeting the other woman and battles part 2

 **Author** **:**  Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Serena/ Darien

 **Genre** **:** hurt/comfort

 **Warnings** **:** none

 **Rating** **:** GA

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own sailor moon

 **Intro** : Serena meets Darien’s new girl Trista while picking Rini up later on while going to a beauty shop she is attacked by a Negamoon monster. 

* * *

*****Apartment building/Darien's Apartment*****

After a long slow 15 minute walk Serena entered the building and walked to the elevator then rode the long way to the top floor, once the doors opened Serena made her way out of the elevator down the too Darien's apartment. Once standing outside Darien's door Serena took a deep breath and knocked twice, after a while the door opened and a tall woman in a purple suite with red eyes and long green hair stood there.

 _This must be Trista_ thought a gloomy Serena

“Trista who’s at the door?” asked Darien as he walked up behind the tall woman however he flinched when he saw Serena.

 "Is Rini ready?" asked Serena.

Darien notice the tired tone she used.

 _She looks tired_  he thought.

Darien turned his head and called out to Rini.

"Rini can you gather your school work please Serena's here to pick you up?" asked Darien

"OK Darien" said Rini's happy voice.

A few minutes later the door opened wider and Rini stood there

"I'm ready, Serena" she said quietly.

Without looking at the 5 year old, Serena says “say goodbye Rini”

Rini opened the door and turned.

"Bye Darien, Bye Miss Meiou” said Rini.

Darien gave the child a small smile.

"Bye Rini be good for Serena and her family."

Together the two walk off down the hall to the elevator

"Serena are you OK?" Asked Rini as she saw the tears.

"Fine now let's get out of here" said Serena furiously whipping the tears she walked off.

Serena stopped half way towards the elevator.

"You coming Rini?" she asked looking behind her.

"Ah coming" said Rini running up to Serena.

The doors opened and both stepped in the doors closed and there was silence.

"Serena why are you crying?" asked Rini as she saw tears in Serena's eyes once more.

"It's nothing" said Serena before wrapping her arms around herself.

Finally the elevator stops on the ground floor and the door open Rini walks out followed by Serena they both exit the building and made their way home, as they were walking back home Rini pointed to the sky.

"Serena look"

Serena looked to the 5 year old then turn her eyes to the sky and saw paper falling.

H _uh_  Serena thought.

The teenager grabbed one as it fell and saw it just wasn't paper but flyers for some beauty thing Serena folds it up and placed it in her pocket, she then took Rini's hand and they continued on their way back home.

* * *

 

*** **Tsukino house*****

Serena and Rini walked through the door to the smells of curried rice.

"We are home" said Rini as she walked to the kitchen after taking her shoes off.

Serena slipped off her own shoes and slowly made her way upstairs, without even a hello to her family. Serena sighed and opened her bedroom door and looked around.

"Serena"

Serena looked towards her bed and saw her guardian cat Luna.

The cat watched her charge and new something was terribly wrong.

"Serena is anything wrong?" asked Luna.

"I don't want to talk right now Luna" whispered Serena as she lay down and curled herself into a voice held sadness and pain.

Luna watch her with a curious look _._

 _Something is very wrong_   _here_  thought the black moon cat.

 After a while Serena sighed and rolled onto her back.

 _How could he do this to us after all we have been though_  Serena thought as she felt a lone tear slip from her eye?

Luna saw this and asked, "Serena are you sure you’re OK."

"I'm fine" replied the young girl.

Serena then pulled the flyer out from her pocket unfolded it and looked at it, 

 _Maybe it time for a change_  she thought before refolding the flyer and putting it in her pocket.

She then swings her legs off the bed and walking across the room to her bedroom door and opened it.

"Serena where are you going?" asked Luna.

"Nowhere" replied Serena, dejectedly.

She excited her room and made her way down the stairs slipped on her shoes and left the house and made her way down the side walk heading into town, once in town Serena began looking for the beauty shop and after 5 minutes she found the shop.

"Hmm beauty 4 you" Serena mused while standing in front of the shop.

 _Oh well let's see what they got_ Serena thought before stepping inside.

* * *

 

Once inside Serena browsed the isles but had no idea what she was really looking for so decided to go to the counter for help.

"Hi there may I help you?" asked the lady.

"Um yes I was looking for something to help change the way I look" said Serena.

However one look at the cashier’s eyes sent a chill down Serena's spine.

 _I don't like the look in the lady's eyes_  thought Serena.

"Um on second thought"

Serena was about to step away when out of nowhere the lady grabbed Serena's arm.

"Hey let go of me pancake face" Serena yelled.

Serena's outburst caught the attention of other shoppers who started exciting the shop, the lady glared "Pancake face well watch this" within seconds they lady turned into a monster from the Negamoon.

 _Oh no a Negamoon monster_  Serena thought.

Serena finally got her arm free yet fell landing badly and cried out from the pain.

* * *

 

Across town Darien who was in his apartment and the girls who were at the temple all looked up.

"Serena's in trouble."

* * *

 

Back in the beauty for you shop Serena held her sore ribs as she tried getting up from her bad landing only to have the Negamoon monster to come after her, Serena tried shielding herself suddenly something stopped the monster.

Serena looked down and saw a single red rose then slowly looked up at the window and glared.

 _Great just bloody great_ Serena thought.

 Pain shot though her heart when she saw it was her ex standing on the windowsill.

"Who do you think you are to tell young girls that the only way they can keep their guys is to cake themselves in cosmetics?" Tuxedo mask said.

Suddenly everything became dark and Shadowy, and Serena found herself surrounded by three guys in dark purple Arabian robes.

“Who are you” Serena whispered fearfully.

One of them spoke.

“We are the shadow knights you are safe miss.”  

Another pulled back the power cloaking them and that’s when Serena saw how misty the store had become

 _Sailor Mercury_  thought Serena.

Seconds after that thought her four guardians showed up.

“You are safe miss be well and with that the three figures in purple Disappeared

"Jupiter get Serena out of here" Venus whispered.

"Yeah we can handle these guys until you get back" said Mars looking at Serena.

Serena nodded.

Jupiter helped Serena to stand but noticed her wince.

"You OK?" asked Jupiter.

Serena nodded.

So Jupiter got Serena to safety.

"Go to them they will need you" said Serena.

Jupiter nodded and went to help her fellow scouts, the mist evaporates shocking the monster when she saw it was the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask.

"Hey where did that brat go" said the monster.

The scouts and tuxedo mask, Sent out a full on attack while Serena transformed.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER" Serena shouts before transforming.

The scouts and tux were beat, until….

"Yo putty face looks don't count it's what is inside the person that counts and for trying to fool young girl into thinking beauty is what you put on your face you are going to be moon dust" sailor moon shouts before leaping down to join her friends and ex.

"In 5 seconds you are moon dust"

With that sailor moon began powering up while the monster frantically tried putting her face back on, but in the end she was moon dust, moment later after everyone had recovered Tuxedo mask sailor moon and the scouts were standing just outside the entrance to the shop.

"Serena I have found injured shop girls in the basement you have to help them" said Luna who had gone with the girls and Darien.

Serena tired and hurt from the battle and trying not to break down in front of the man she loves turned to the girls .

"Can you go check on the costumers please?"

"But Moon" sailor Jupiter protested while glaring at the man in the tux.

Sailor moon sighed.

"Jupiter please they need help," said Sailor moon.

"Moons right Jupiter" said sailor Mercury.

With one last glare Jupiter stormed off, Venus and Mercury looked at Tuxedo and shook their heads.

"You're throwing away a good thing" was Venus's last words before she and Mercury went to find Jupiter, only Mars stayed.

 “Go help them Mars” said Sailor moon.

“Will you be alright here?” asked Mars,

Sailor Moon nodded then watched the last of her guardian's walked away, once alone Sailor Moon held both her hands over her heart and looked down at her boots.

Tuxedo mask spoke, "are you alright."

Serena's eyes grew wide she lifted and her head.

“How dare you show up here I told you to never ever come near me again and not to show up to battles ether clean out your ears cape boy and listen carefully don't you DARE show up again since you don't want to fight for us, don't bother saving my life ever again I have my girls for that," Sailor moon said furiously.

“As you wish” was all he said before turning around and walking down the street as the sun began setting in front of him.

 Serena suddenly heard the girl’s voice.

"Moon the customers are taken care of" said Sailor Mercury.

"Thanks Mercury" said Sailor Moon, sadly.

"Are you alright?" asked Venus.

Sailor moon shook her head no.

Jupiter and Mars took her hand while Mercury and Venus placed their own hands on sailor moon's shoulders, then moon placed her head on Mars's shoulder and let the tears fall they all stood watching the setting sun and the retreating form of Tuxedo mask

RCS

* * *

Updated it on the 6/9/2015

 


	3. Reunion part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: here is where the cross over begins enjoy also the saying you've made your bed, now lie in it, means someone who must accept the unpleasant results of something they have done
> 
> Info for this story: December 11, 1993 5 months, after breaking up with Serena and just after she defeated a monster, Darien tells them that they had to overcome the obstacles in order to protect the Present and future before he disappeared from the battle. 
> 
> 1 month later January 29, 1994 they travelled to the future to save Rini’s mother and learned Darien’s new girlfriend Trista, was in fact a sailor scout named sailor Pluto while in the future Serena could tell the king was hiding something as he explained about what happened to the kingdom
> 
> Another month later March 5, 1994 they saved the queen and rid the kingdom of the dark moon family. But Serena never forgave Darien. When they returned to the past Rini went with them. 
> 
> Background info for this story: Serena and her family used to live in Domino City where she was childhood friends with three boys Bakura, Malik and Atem. Serena when they were children came up with nick names for the boys she called Bakura Crazy because of when he’s mad his eyes take on this crazy look. Malik is known as Psycho for his love of violence, and Atem was his Royal cuteness when they were younger. Serena and her family lived in Domino until 1991 when Serena was 10 years old, then they moved to Tokyo and lived in the Juuban district of the city. Bakura and Malik are the Yami versions.   
> Note2: These are Serena and the boy’s ages with their Egyptian zodiac: Serena born June 30 1981 age 16 Phoenix. Bakura born July 25th 1981 age 16 Anubis. Atem Born May 5th 1981 Age 16 Amun. Malik Born December 1st 1979 age 17 not yet 18 Sekhmet
> 
> Note3:, The boys although only 16 and 17 years old all live together in the same apartment building as Darien, they are in a band called the shadows which they formed a year ago. The yami’s have separate bodies.
> 
> Note4: Malik has his open license and can drive any number of passengers even though he’s only 17 (this is a story so don’t get high and mighty about the way I’ve done it). Also the way Serena is the bubbly air head, klutz is an act that is not her true nature, and with the return of her boys Serena lets her true self out and the girls don’t know what to make of it. Also even though she and Darien broke up, Rini is still around. 
> 
>  
> 
> School subjects   
> 1st class English with Miss H 9:00  
> Lunch 10:00  
> 2nd Class science with Mr Wataru Amanogawa 10:30  
> 3rd Class Math Mr. Lapis Sensei 11:00  
> 2nd Lunch 12:30  
> 4th Class history with Miss Yamato, 1.00  
> Home 2.45

Updated it on 6/9/15

 **Title:** Reunion Part 1 New Students  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** OOC Serena swearing Malik’s love of violence

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** After 4 year of heartache and pain from her break up with Darien, Serena’s life is thrown in to happiness with the return of ‘her boys,’ her three childhood friends.

* * *

 

It has been 4 years since Serena and Darien broke up, and it took Serena 9 months to get over Darien and the heart break he coursed.

The girls and even Rini tried to help Serena through her pain, the poor girl who was 5 at the time had tried for 5 months to get her young Parents back together but nothing worked. Raye and the girls was still trying to figure out how Rini was still alive when her Parents younger selves were no longer together.

* * *

 

****4 years later Wednesday July 2nd 1997******

Today was just any old day in the Juuban district of Tokyo in a quite suburb in a beautiful 2 story house live the Tsukino family Ikuko her husband Kenji and their two kids 16 year old Serena and 11 year old Sammy, they also had the mysteries 9 year old child Rini living with them.

It was a Wednesday and school day, Serena was rudely awoke by Rini.

"Rini your toast!" Serena yelled after being doused with cold water.

Seeing the death glare Serena sent her way Rini had the good sense to bolt out of the room.

"That damn rotten little spore" Serena seethed.

She pulled back her now wet bed cover and got out of bed grumbling as she got ready for school. When she was ready she grabbed her school bag and walked out of her room and down the stairs it was then she saw the time 8:00.

"EKK is that the time" said Serena.

 Her mother nodded.

Serena grabbed her lunch pack and a piece of toast before dashing out the door then out of the gates.

She ran down the path then down the street only to be stopped by a horn honking and a male voice call out "Serena would you like a lift" she turned to see her ex-boyfriend Darien driving his Alfa Romeo SZ car.

"No thank you" said Serena.

The girl then turned and bolted down the side walk heading for, Juuban Municipal High School.

  _Oh why am I always running into him it's been over for 4 years yet for the last 2 years he’s been trying to get close to me again even though he's with Trista_  He’s made his bed why can’t he lie in it and leave me ALONE thought a frustrated Serena?

* * *

 

*****Juuban Municipal High School*****

Serena rounded the corner and walked through the gate, she made her way into the school and through the halls to her class room. She sigh with relief as Miss H her English teacher was not present her 3 friends Amy Mina and Lita looked shocked and Amy saw it was only 8:25.

"Serena you're early" the three said as said girl made her way over to her desk.

The teen smiled.

"I raced here and now I'm buggered" said Serena as she dropped her school bag by her desk and sat in her seat.

They sat and talked until Miss H entered the classroom.

"OK class Settle down" said Miss H.

She then did a double take when she noticed Serena.

"Good to see you are early Miss Tsukino" said Miss H.

Serena smiled "thanks Miss H."

5 minutes later the bell to start school rung.

"OK Class before we start we have 3 knew, students with us today, please come in boys" said Miss H,

Just then three well-built tan boys entered one had spiky white hair with brown eyes and the other also had white spiky hair with navy blue eyes, while the third boy had spikey tri colour hair and red eyes, the girls in the class swooned including Mina and Lita.

Serena sat stunned in her seat her mind meanwhile screamed  _OH MY GOD what are they doing here I can't believe they are HERE_.

Amy saw Serena's reaction and leaned over.

"Serena are you OK" Whispered Amy.

"No I want to jump out of my skin" said Serena not taking her eyes off the new students.

"Boys and girls I would like you to meet our new students, Zorc Bakura, Yama Malik and Ra Atem" said Miss H.

"Hello everyone" said all three boys.

Just then Bakura caught the blue eyes of Serena and his eyes widened before elbowing Malik the blond haired navy blue eyed boy gave him an annoyed look while Atem looked at them and mouthed 'What.'

Bakura just nodded to the back of the class, the boys followed Bakura's line of sight and got the shock of their lives when their eyes landed on the one person they had secretly watched over for the last four years Serena smiled and gave them a small wave.

Malik and Atem were brought out of their shock by the voice of Miss H.

"Find and empty desk and take a seat"

They spotted three to Serena's left and made a beeline for them but stopped at Serena's desk first.

Serena stood up with a beaming smile as they approached.

"Hello honey bun, hey beautiful," said Bakura and Malik as they kissed her cheeks at the same time.

"Crazy, psycho" said Serena hugging and kissing the boys cheek.

She then turned to face Atem, Hell…o royal cuteness, although I think I need to change that nick name to royal hotness," said Serena giving Atem a once over.

Atem laughed.

"Hello baby" said Atem with a smile on his face before leaning over and pecking her lips with his own.

Amy Mina and Lita sat there in shock as not only did Serena kiss 2 of the new comers but watched as Atem kissed her lips.

"SURPRISED" they asked.

"Surprise doesn't even cut it" said Serena happily as she sat back in her seat and the boys sat in the empty seats.

"Well it seems you know them Miss Tsukino so you'll be in charge of showing them around the school" said Miss H.

Serena turned her lips inwards so not to show her smile, while the boys high fived each other and cheered but it was Bakura's comment of.

 "Alright time with our girl."

That got Serena blushing.

Meanwhile Mina Lita and Amy were sending them suspicious looks.

_How in the world does, Serena know them they thought_

So once everything was settled the class began. Drawing the class Serena kept sneaking glances at her boys but was also paying attention in class.

* * *

 

*****an Hour later*****

They were all still working when the lunch bell rang.

"OK class put your books away," said Miss H.

They did as they were told, while they packed up Bakura looked at Serena,

"What Crazy?" asked Serena as she grabbed her bag?

"Nothing we just really missed you honey-bun" said Bakura.

Serena smiled "I missed my boys to."

She hugged Bakura then looked over at Malik and Atem, smiling.

After they grabbed their lunch bags, Serena left with the boys without a goodbye to Amy Lita and Mina the three girls stood stunned as Serena left the class room with the three transfer students.

"She didn't say goodbye" said Mina.

This isn't like Serena she would normally ask us to hurry up and did you see how they behaved with her when they met" said Lita.

"Not only that but Serena's reaction when they walked in she looked stunned then smiled I haven't see her like that for 4 years," said Amy.

They all nodded.

They then packed up their bags and left, meanwhile Serena showed her boys around the school starting with the inside. They were shown the gym where they had P.E, the lunch room the wash room, but the boy's eyes lit up when she showed them the music hall. After show her boys the music hall, they walked out and Serena showed them around the grounds until her stomach growled.

"Oops sorry boys mind if we stop I'm hungry" said Serena.

The boys laughed.

"You haven't changed one bit Sere," said Malik.

"Thanks Psycho" said Serena.

Together they all walked over to a tree and sat down taking out their lunch as they sat around eating they began talking about their lives after all there was much to catch up on after not seeing one another for 6 years.

"Before we get started maybe you can answer this question" said Bakura.

"What's that crazy?" asked Serena

"Where in the world did that cute kid we used to know go?" he asked.

"She grew up." Serena answered.

"I'll say she did, goodbye cutie "HELL…O BEAUTIFUL" said Malik while wiggling his eyebrows.

Serena blushed a deep shade of red before saying "So how's the gang."

"There doing well" said Bakura,

How's grandpa mouto?"

He's well still working at the game shop and Yugi still helps out," said Atem.

"How's Marik and his sister, Psycho?" asked Serena.

"They're good Marik is doing well in school and Ishizu is still working at the domino museum" Malik replied.

Serena smiled.

"So Atem is that bitch still following you around?" asked Serena.

"Tea yeah she did until we moved here that girl just does not know the meaning of the word NO," said Atem.

Serena laughed.

"And how is that dear cousin of yours?" She asked

"Oh you mean I'm richer and better then you Kaiba?" asked Bakura.

"That would be the one" said Serena,

"Has not changed one bit still think he is better than everyone else" said Atem.

"Crazy darling how is sweet Ryou?" asked Serena.

"When we left yesterday he did the same thing as he did with you when you left 6 years ago he clung to me and cried" said Bakura sadly.

Serena reached over and hugged her friend before pulling back.

"Does he still write letters to his sister?" asked Serena

That put a smile on Bakura's face.

"He dose and I'm hoping writing those letters will help ease the pain I coursed by leaving," Atem placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "I'm sure Joey Tristan and Yugi are helping him."

"Ryou has always been a sensitive young boy" said Serena.

They all nodded.

"So Sere honey what has been happening with you?" they asked.

“Well 2 years after I moved here I met Amy and Raye, I met Amy while at school and met Raye on the way after passing her family's temple then 6 months later Amy and I met Lita who stopped a bunch of guys from bulling us then at the end of that year all 4 of us met Mina. Raye and Mina went to different school until this year when Mina joined Amy Lita and I here, Raye goes to a privet school." said Serena.

"Wow that's really good to hear" said Malik.

"Anything else going on with you honey-bun?" asked Bakura.

Serena sighed.

 "Um well I did have a boyfriend but we broke up."

"WHA" said Malik

"Huh" "said Bakura

"WHAT" said Atem?

"How long?" asked Malik.

"We were together for 6 months but he broke it off 4 years ago today" said Serena.

"Oh honey we are so sorry" they all said.

Serena gave them a sad smile.

"Thanks boys it took me 9 months to get over him but for the past 2 years he been trying to get close to me again but he can just forget it he blew it 4 years ago I’m not going to go crawling back to him now" said Serena.

"Well good for you love" said Bakura and Atem

"S…..O" Malik says casually while taking out his pocket knife and giving it a bit of a polish

"Who do I have to kill what's his name"

Serena and the boys looked at Malik before Serena burst out laughing falling onto her back holding her stomach while the boys smiled and shook their heads, after Serena calmed down she sat up.

"His name is Darien shields and no you cannot kill him."

“Oh but why not" Malik whined

"Yeah sweetie why not the guy broke your heart why can't we teach him a lesson?" asked Bakura.

"Because I would lose you both and that is NOT something I want to happen, by the way I forgot to ask is duel monsters still the hottest game in domino?" asked Serena changing the subject

The boys smiled.

"It sure is and your Royal hotness here shares the title of the king of games with Yugi by winning all the duels" said Bakura.

"So moving on to other things I saw your faces when I showed you guys the music hall and I remember you saying that you guys will be forming a band when you got older so did it happen did you three form a band?" asked Serena.

"We did a year ago" said Atem.

"And you haven't killed them?" asked Serena nodding to Bakura and Malik.

"Hey!" the blond haired boys cried.

Serena laughed.

Atem chuckled and shook his head.

"I've been tempted many of times but no as you can see Crazy and Psycho are still here," said Atem.

"Ready to coarse chaos and mayhem I bet" said Serena.

The boys all laughed.

"So what is the band name and have you written any songs?" asked Serena.

"Our band name is the shadows" said Atem.

"Wait the shadows I've had three shadowy figures calling themselves the shadows knights watching over me for the last 4 year."

She saw the boys grin.

“See I knew you would figure it out sooner or later said Atem.

"WHAT SO FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS IT WAS YOU THREE WATCHING OVER ME IN BATTLE" Serena screeched,

"Yep" said Bakura.

"So when did you guys move here then?" asked Serena.

"We moved here today, but while living in Domino we could feel your fear through the shadows so we donned our old Halloween costumes and let the shadows take us to where you were" thy replied "We were hocked to lean one night that you were one of the legendary sailors even in Domino we knew of them," said Malik

"Anyway back to your question yes we have written some songs but our most popular song is named after our band. It's called the shadows we can play it for you if there is the right equipment in the music hall next lunch" said Atem.

As the bell to end the first break rang at 10:30.

* * *

 

"Love to hear it" said Serena as Malik helped her to her feet.

They grabbed their lunch bags and headed back inside the school.

They walked the halls and back into the classroom for their next class, they took their seats with Malik pulling Serena's chair out for her.

Serena smiled and sat in her chair.

"Thank you my dear Psycho" said Serena as Malik push her chair in, just then Mina Lita and Amy walked in.

"Serena hey how was your break?" asked Amy.

"Good I showed Malik Bakura and Atem around the school."

"Say Serena you wanna hang out next lunch?" asked Lita.

Serena gave them a weak smile.

"Sorry girls I already made plans with Malik Bakura and Atem but maybe another time" said Serena.

The girls sighed and took their seats some late students entered.

Then their science teacher Wataru Amanogawa entered and the class began their next lesson.

The day were on after science was math with Mr. Lapis Sensei.

Serena struggled with the subject until Atem leaned over and gave her a hand, Amy offered to give Serena a hand when she saw Atem helping Serena but the 16 year old declined her friends offer.

* * *

 

*****3 an half hours later*****

The bell rang at 12:30 signalling the end of the lesson and the beginning of the lunch break.

"Hey honey-bun ready to head for the music hall?" Bakura.

Serena smiled.

"Sure am let's go" said Serena as she gathered up her things and grabbed her lunch pack.

They all walked out of the class room heading down the corridor towards the Music hall.

"Ready to show me what you got?" asked Serena as they stood outside the room.

Atem stepped forward and pushed the door open before bowing.

"My lady."

Serena giggled and walked in followed by Malik and Bakura once in the room they looked around at all the instruments, Malik picked out the keyboard while Bakura and Atem looked around for the type of guitars they needed. But could not find them.

"Yo baby where are the electric guitars?" asked Atem.

Serena grave them a sorry look and shrugged.

"Sorry boys we only have acoustic guitars"

"Well this isn't going to work," said Atem.

"You're telling me how can, we bring the roof off the school building without the guitars we need" said Bakura.

“Looks like were taking a trip back home?" said Malik.

"When did you get your license?" asked Serena

"Last year, "said Malik.

"Well let's go get permission from Mr. Lapis first" said Serena.

So they left the music hall and made their way back to the class room where thankfully they saw Mr. Lapis "Sensei may we speak with you for a moment?" asked Serena, Mr. Lapis looked up.

"Of cause come on in" said Mr. Lapis

They walked in and over to the front desk.

"Mr. Lapis Sensei, Bakura myself and Malik left a few thing at home this morning do you mind if we go pick them up?" asked Atem.

"You can but how will you get home?" asked Mr. Lapis.

"I can give them a lift like I did this morning" said Malik, he took out his wallet and showed his teacher, his License.

"Very well but be careful" said Mr. Lapis

"May we take Serena with us" asked Atem.

"You may" said Mr. Lapis.

The boys and Serena bowed and left.

RCS

* * *

Updated it on 6/9/15

 


	4. Lunch rock part 2

Started it on 6/9/15

 **Title:** Lunch rock part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** OOC Serena swearing Malik’s love of violence

 **Rating:** mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or Yugioh, but I do own the lyrics in the story

 **Intro:** Serena and the boys head to the boy’s new apartment to pick up their instruments and spend the rest of their lunch rocking it out in the music room yet no everyone is happy about the three new Students

* * *

 

They walked through the school and out into the front of the school and headed for the car park when they got close Serena gasped when she saw Malik's car it was a dark purple Plymouth GTX.

"Holy shit this can't be your car Psycho" said Serena when she saw the car.

"It is Beautiful" said Malik as he got in behind the wheel.

"It was a gift from Marik's sister for my 16th birthday,"

Bakura pulled the passenger seat forward.

"OK you two get in the back."

Serena smiles as she and Atem get in the back, Bakura pulls the seat back and gets in afterwards they all buckle in Malik then backed out of the school driveway? Once out of the drive way the drove off towards the boy’s place.

"So how are you three liking your first day?" asked Serena.

She saw Atem and Bakura smile and saw Malik smile in the review mirror.

"We are loving it" said Malik.

"Yeah we get our girl back of course we are loving it" said Atem and Bakura as they relaxed back in their seats. Atem placed his arm behind Serena on the seat, Serena meanwhile rest her head on Atem's Shoulder.

* * *

 

*****15 minutes later******

They finally park outside the building that Serena knew very well, "You live here?" asked Serena as she stared at the VERY building, the she used to visit a lot 4 years ago.

"We do why do, you ask?" asked Malik as he cut the engine, got out of the car and slid his seat forward.

"Well…. um my ex Darien lives in this building" said Serena as she removed her seat-belt, and Malik helped her out of the car.

"Oh Sere?" said Malik giving her a hug as she got out of the car.

A few minutes later walking in between her crazy and Psycho, with her Royal hotness walking next to Malik, they entered the building and headed to the elevator, they entered the elevator and rode the lift to the 21st floor, the door opened and they exited.

"So Serena which floor does Darien live on" asked Bakura.

"Ah this one" said Serena.

Bakura placed and arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her forehead, as they walked into their apartment number 4.

"Really what number" said Malik excitingly with a psychotic gleam in his eye

Serena smiled

"Psycho darling you know I can't tell you that" said Serena as she made her way over to the sofa and sat down.

"OH why not" Malik whined.

Serena giggled.

 "You threatened to kill him remember."

"Ah Fuck" Malik whispered.

Serena giggled at the sullen look on Malik's face.

 "Do you mind if I have my lunch while you guys grab your instruments"

"Go ahead sweetie" said Malik gloomily he then turned and walked into his room.

"Please let her eat Mal because I can hear her stomach growl all the way into my room" Serena glared at where she heard Bakura's voice come from.

"BAKURA you, crazy son of a bitch!" Serena yelled.

The Crazy 16-year-old laughed only to yell seconds later as Atem who just happened to share the same room with him whacks him over the back of the head.

"Ow Atem you little shit"

Serena heard him cry out and laughed.

"Serves you right,"

Serena took out her lunch and began eating while waiting for her boys to grab their instruments, few minutes later the boys exited their room carrying the keyboard and guitar cases.

"Ready to go beautiful?" asked Atem.

Serena nodded and packed away the rest of her lunch.

Together they all left the apartment got into the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor and walked out of the building. Malik popped the boot with the keyless lock then he opened the door and slid the seat forward.

Serena got in the back and strapped in while they boys placed their instruments into the boot, Malik closed the boot while Atem got in the back with Serena Bakura slid the seat back got in and strapped in closing the door.

Malik got behind the wheel closed the door strapped in and put the key into the ignition with a turn of the key the car roared to life, Malik pulled out of the car park and drove off back to school on the way the two boys notice Malik's gloomy mood.

"Hey yo what's wrong bro?" asked Atem.

Malik did not answer but Serena did.

"Malik's sulking because I will not tell him which apartment number is Darien's"

The boys chuckled and shook their heads.

"So in other words Honey bun you took away his fun" said Bakura.

Serena just nodded

* * *

 

*****15 minutes later*****

The car drove into the school, Malik parked the car, turned the engine off, and they all got out of the car and headed, into the school only for them to be stopped by Lita Amy and Mina.

"Serena there you are" they said walking up to her.

"Where were you Serena" asked Lita.

"Yeah we were looking all over for you" said Mina.

"Do you realise that we only have 10 minutes left before the bell rings" said Amy.

Serena sighed.

She glanced at her boys and smiled.

"I went for a ride, now if you excuse us we would like to go enjoy the rest of our lunch"

With that the boys and Serena walked off, the girls turned around and watched Serena walk away.

"Are they always like that with you?" asked Malik.

Serena nodded.

"It gets on my fucking nerves but they don't care enough to notice that it bothers me" said Serena.

Half way down the hall Serena moved behind Bakura and jumped on his back, the Egyptian was surprised at first then smiled and laughed while hoisting Serena up on his back and sported her just under her Ass.

Mina shook her head.

"This isn't Serena she would never ignore us like this" said Mina.

Not to mention she wouldn't go off school in the middle of the day," said Amy.

"What I would like to know is who in the world are those guys, she did not even introduce us to them" said Lita.

Meanwhile Serena and the boys were in the music hall, the boys were setting up while Serena sat in front of them and watch while eating the rest of her lunch, after they all set up Malik started it off with his Keyboard, Serena smiled and closed her eyes, then slowly she heard the strings of the electric guitars and shivered as the sound was haunting, then came the hoarse voice of Malik.

**(Verse 1)**

**Shadows in the night of the haunting moonlight,**

**The howling breaks the silence, as fear creeps in.**

**Heart thumping feet pounding**

Atem and Bakura breathlessly voices could be heard as they sang the chorus and unknown to Serena and the boys Mina Lita and Amy watched from the door way and saw how Serena reacted to the boys singing

**(Chorus)**

**The shadows all around creep and pull her down**

**Her screams make no sound as the shadows pull her**

**Down, down, down.**

Serena shivered and felt like falling to her knees at the tone in their voices

Malik's hoarse voice echo off the wall and right into Serena's ears as he sang the next Vies while Serena wrapped her arms around herself as Malik voice sent chill down her spine

**(Verse 2)**

**Run hard Run fast but she still hears the shadows calling**

**She turns and twists as they grab at her wrists**

**Pull, Pull, Pulling her down in to the darkness below**

Yet hearing Atem and Bakura singing the Chorus left her breathless.

**(Chorus)**

**The shadows all around creep and pull you down**

**Your screams make no sound as the shadows pull you**

**Down, down, down.**

Together they all sang the last verse

**(Verse 3)**

**Trapped in darkness with no escape from her fate**

**Consumed by hate as the left her as bait nowhere to hide.**

**Closer and closer they creep for it is her they SEEK!**

Serena clapped and jumped from her seat running over to her boys, giving them, hugs and kisses, "my moon goddess you guys…. Serena trailed off fanning herself, "got you hot under the collar" said a smirking Bakura.

"Yes" answered a breathless Serena.

She then calmed down.

"Man you guys gave me chills I could listen to you all day."

The boys smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Beautiful " said Malik kissing her forehead.

"Serena!"

The sharpness of Mina's tone made Serena spin around only to lose her balance and fall but was stopped by Bakura's arms that wrapped around her waist.

"Mina Amy Lita what are you guys doing here?" asked Serena her tone sounded like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie Jar, but her eyes and hands showed another emotion annoyance.

"Who are they?" asked Lita throwing the three boys a glare.

Amy looked at the boys

"You all realise that she is still trying to get over a break up."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Amy that was 4 freaking years ago I'm over it"

"We heard so what" said Malik.

He placed a hand on Serena right shoulder, and kissing her cheek, before glancing at the three 16 year olds with a sinister smile making Serena smile.

"We don't care and as far as we are concerned he did not deserve her not one bit" said Bakura coldly.

The girls took a step back at his tone and crazed look. Serena giggled and shook her head.

"Knock off the creepy look, crazy."

Serena then closed her eyes as she felt Atem arms wrap around her waist and his hot breath tickled her ear and made Goosebumps on her flesh, Atem kissed Serena's shoulder before looking directly at the girls.

"She is still OUR girl."

Malik then answered.

"You know who we are, we are Yama Malik, Zorc Bakura and Ra Atem and we are knew students."

Lita scoffed.

"Don't be such a smart aleck."

 Mina looked at her dear friend.

"Serena WHO are they to YOU."

Serena rolled her eyes, and shook her head, the boys turned back and packed up their instruments, just then they heard the bell ring to start the next class, Serena's face lit up.

"Last one to class is a rotten egg."

She then races out the door with Bakura's words of.

"Yeah the first ones got to eat it." Being heard as she raced down the hall

They picked up their guitars cases and keyboard case, Afterwards Bakura and the boys run out of the music hall leaving the three girls behind, with an unanswered question.

Meanwhile the boys all raced down the hall, Serena was the first to enter the class room.

"What a rush" said Serena skidding into the class room, but almost ended up at the bottom of a dog pile as the boys came barrelling through the door.

"Hey guys watch it I almost ended up on the bottom of that dog pile" said Serena as she regained her balance."

"Sorry beautiful" said Bakura.

He Malik Atem and Serena then made their way over to their desks and sat down and waited for their history teacher Miss Yamato, moments later Serena saw Amy Lita and Mina walk into the room and take their seats.

Bakura leaned over to the boys and Serena and whispered.

"I guess those three are the rotten eggs" nodding to Amy Lita and Mina.

 Malik Serena and Atem chuckled.

However, Lita heard what they said.

"What was that Mr. Zorc?"

"Serena said the last ones to class was the rotten eggs and you three were the last ones so as the saying goes your three are the rotten eggs," said Bakura with a gleeful smile on his face,

Lita stood up with her fist in the air ready to strike, luckily however Miss Yamato walked in.

"Please take your seat Miss Kino"

Lita grumbled and shot a dirty look at Serena.

"I can't believe you thought that was funny Serena just what has gotten into you?" Asked Lita taking her seat.

Serena glanced at her thundery friend.

"Chillax Lita it was a joke gees" said Serena before taking out her history book, the class began.

It was long and boring hour however Serena managed to stay awake though it all and finally after what felt like forever the bell to signal the end of the day rang.

Everyone got up and packed them belongs away.

Serena stood up and yawned.

"You OK Serena?" asked a concerned Mina.

Serena turned and smiled, at her blond friend.

"Tired Sweetheart?" asked Malik coming up behind her and wrapping her in his embrace.

Serena relaxed back against him lifted her head back and nodded.

"I'm bloody buggered Psy" was her reply.

"Come on girls lets go" said Lita grabbing her bag and storming out of the class the others followed.

Malik and Bakura took Serena's hands with Atem walking behind them they all walked down the hall and out into the front grounds.

The girls spot Serena walking off with the three boys.

"Serena come on study session at Raye's remember" said Amy.

Serena stops and let's go of her Psycho and Crazy's hands than turns around.

"Sorry Amy I left my phone at home so I'm going to swing by Rini's school and pick her up, as I do not know who is picking her up weather its mum Darien…she grimaced saying his name…. or me"

The blue haired girl nods.

"OK we will see you afterwards" said Amy.

"No Amy I'm not going to study session at the temple" the three girls turned.

"Serena why not" asked Mina.

"Because Mina" she said getting angry.

"I'm bloody freaking buggered alright"

"No you're not you’re just blowing us off AGAIN to hang out with THEM" Lita spat.

Serena turned to her brown haired friend,

"What is your freaking Problem?" asked Serena,

"THEY ARE" Lita all but screams,

"Ever since they showed up you have brushed us off" said Lita feeling hurt.

Serena stood with her mouth open in shock, only to recover and say "I can't even believe you said that is this about the joke in class come on Lita I was having a bit of a laugh," said the blond meatball haired girl.

"But she's right Serena you have blown us off at every turn today" said Mina gently.

"Not to mention you left school in the middle of the day you know the rule and you did not even tell us where you went." said Amy.

"Oh well EXCUSE ME for trying to be a nice person and show the new students around and make them feel welcome, and for your information AMY we got permission to leave thank you very bloody much" said Serena.

 She spun on her heels, grabbing her Crazy and Psycho's hands once again and walked over to the car.

"Need a lift Beautiful" Malik asked softly.

"Please" said Serena leaning her head on his shoulder.

Malik opened the door and pulled his seat back Serena got in and buckled up this time Bakura was the one to get in the back with her while Atem got in on the passenger side they all buckled in then Malik backed out of the school drive way and drove off.

"So where to Beautiful?" asked Malik.

Serena sat up and gave him the directions to Juuban Municipal Primary School.

When they drove into the street that the school was in Serena told Malik to slow down however it was then she spotted HIM waiting outside the school she smiled when she spotted Rini come out of the school gates.

"Guess HE is picking her up drive on Psycho" said Serena.

It was then Rini spotted Serena in the car.

"Hey that's Serena" she said quietly.

"Where Rini?" asked Darien who heard what she said.

"In the dark purple car Darien" said Rini pointing to the car driving up the street.

Darien watched in surprise.

 _It is her and who is, she with Serena would never get into a stranger’s car…would she,_ He thought watching them drive off.

They watched the car until it disappeared.

"Darien,"

The man shook his head trying to get his head around seeing his ex in an unknown car full of boys he did not know and smiled at Rini.

"Come on munchkin let's get you home" he said opening the door and sliding the seat forward and allowing her to get into the back. Rini got in and he put the seat back and closed the door, before walking around to the driver's side getting in and strapping up before looking into the review mirror at the sweet little girl.

"You all set and ready to go home munchkin?" he asks as he placed the car into drive.

Rini nodded.

So Darien pulled away from the school and drove off to Serena's home with thoughts of Serena in that car and wondering who those boys were.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 6/9/15


	5. A Surprise homecoming part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: just to clear up any confusion the boys are NOT related to Serena they just grew up with her and started calling her parents Aunt and uncle

Started it on 6/9/15

 **Title:** A Surprise homecoming part 3  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** drama

 **Warnings:** Swearing OOC Serena Rini bashing Psycho Malik

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** a surprise home coming for Serena’s family goes downhill when Rini gets home

* * *

 

After seeing that Rini was getting picked up, Serena had given Malik the direction to her home.

“We are here?” said Serena as they came upon a beautiful 2 story home.

“You can Park in the drive way if you want Psycho.”

So after Malik parked in the drive way he cut the engine they all got out and grabbed their school bags from the boot and walked the path to the front door.

“Mum dad Sammy I’m home” said Serena as she stepped inside leaving the boys out as a surprise.  

“Hey Rena" said” Sammy as he came down the stairs.

“Welcome home Serena dear” said Kenji stepping out from the living room.

“Serena welcome home sweetie would you like an afternoon snack?” asked Ikuko coming out of the Kitchen.

Serena smiled at seeing her family in the front entrance.

“A snack would be great mum but you’ll never guess who I found wondering around the school today” said Serena a beaming smile on her face.

 “Who dear” asked Kenji.

“Hello Aunt Ikuko Uncle Kenji and hello to you to squirt” said Atem

“We’re back” said Malik.

“Did you Miss us” asked Bakura.

The family stood shocked as the three boys entered the house.

“Mal Tem Kura!” said Sammy excitedly.

Before racing down the stairs and high fiving the boys, while receiving hugs in return.

“Wow boys you have grown a lot in the last 6 years” said Kenji giving the boys each a hug.

“They’ve grown into handsome young men that’s for sure” said Ikuko.

The boys turned and saw Ikuko a hand over her mouth a smile on her face and tears in her eyes,

“Aunt Ikuko” they all said sympathetically.

Then walked over and gave her a hug all at the same time, afterwards they let go and walked over to stand next to Serena.

“So boys would you also like a snack?” asked Ikuko, as they all made their way into the kitchen.

“Yes Please Aunt Ikuko” said Atem and Malik as they Sammy and Kenji took their seats at the table

Bakura Suddenly began jumping up and down “can I help, can I, can, I Can I”

Everyone just laughed

“Now you see why I nicknamed him Crazy” said Serena,

“Crazy over you my sweet Serena” replied Bakura

The boys including Sammy and Serena groaned.

 “That was just corny bro” said Malik.

“No more like cheesy” said Serena

 Ikuko smiled.

“Yes of course you can help Bakura dear”

Bakura whooped and started dancing a little crazily which got another round of laughter from everyone else, Bakura then turned to his ‘Aunt.’

“So what we making?”

Ikuko smiled 

“We’re making your favourite rice balls” said Ikuko.

Bakura stopped, stood still, his jaw drop and suddenly he had a goofy look on his face and drool coming from his mouth, Serena shook her head and hit the back of his head with her hand.

“Ow geeze what was that for love?” asked Bakura while rubbing his head 

 “Crazy you getting the floor wet with your bloody drooling” said Serena.

Bakura laughed.

“OK honey bun I’ll stop drooling” said Bakura,

Afterwards Serena walked over to the table and instead of sitting on one of the empty seats, she sat on her Psycho’s lap and laid her legs across her Royal hotness’s lap.

“Comfy there Serena dear?” asked Kenji.

Serena smiled “absolutely dad”

“Um by the way mum HE is picking Rini up now I’m not too sure if he taking her back to his place or if……. Serena tailed off.

The others stopped talking as they heard a car pull up.

Outside Darien pulled up to Serena’s place, turned off the engine then got out before pulling the seat forward and helping Rini out.

The 9 year old stood by the car and waited for Darien to lock up the car once he did they walked through the gates that’s when Rini spotted the car.

“Hey look that’s the same car we saw mummy in.”

Darien glared at the car.

 _Who are these boys and how come I’ve never heard Serena mention them_ he thought.

He then walked with Rini up to the front door.

“Now you four it’s going to take time to make these rice balls….” Ikuko trailed off as the door opened and Rini called out.

“Grandma I’m home.”

However the girl froze when she saw the boys but it was Serena and the boys who glared at the other person who entered.

 “Uh beautiful we have work to do don’t we?” asked Malik.

“Yes we do my beloved Psycho.”

She then removed her legs from Atem’s lap and got up off Malik.

 “Go on you three I’ll bring these up when there done” said Ikuko.

“OK Mum yo crazy you come darling?” asked Serena as she and the boys headed out of the kitchen with their school bags in hand.

“I’ll be up soon Honey-bun I’ll just help with preparing the rice balls so save me a place will ya?” asked Bakura.

“Will do Crazy.”

With that they walked out and up the stairs only to be stopped by Rini

“Serena who are these boys?” asked the 9 year old.

The 16 year old turned around on the step and smiled.

“They are the new transfer students from my school” said Serena.

She then turned and started walking up the stairs again, only this time she was stopped by Darien’s voice.

“Seems they are a much more than that”

Serena spun around and glared at him her tone had an edge to it.

“What I do with my life is none of your business any more you saw to that 4 years ago when you broke my heart Shields!”

Something clicked within Malik’s brain.

“Beautiful is he……? Malik trailed off.

Serena nodded.    

Malik turns a sinister smile on his face that had Rini running and hiding behind Darien and a chilling glint in his eyes.

“So you’re the person who broke our Serena’s heart, well let me show you what I do to people who hurt our girl” said Malik.

His eyes shone with such coldness that it could freeze.  He then reach into his pocket, Serena saw this and smiled before gently pushing him against the wall. 

“Now, now Psycho dear none of that”  with that she kissed him to distract him from what she was really doing, she slowly ran her hand down Malik’s chest and down to his hip before moving to slip her hand into the pocket that she knew held his pocket knife.

Serena ended the kiss just as she slipped the pocket knife from his front pocket Malik looked at her in a daze.

“Wow, you sure can kiss Beautiful” said Malik.

Serena just giggled, and held the pocket knife, in front of him and waved it in front of his face.

“Hey Beautiful that’s mine,” said Malik reaching for his knife.

He went to reach for it but she moved it away from him and tsked him, then before his, Darien, Bakura who was helping set the table and Atem’s eyes she slipped the pocket knife down the front of her uniform.

Both Atem and Bakura laughed.

“Good luck getting that back” said Atem.

“Have FUN getting that back” said Bakura who winked at Malik.

 However Darien did not find the antics of his ex, funny

“Serena what the bloody hell as gotten into you, you were never like this when we were together,” Darien fumed he was definitely NOT liking this new Serena not one bit.

Serena scoffed at him.

“Well Shields as you so spitefully called me four years ago I was a child I’m a teenager now   I can behave any way I please, and YOU can kiss my ass”

Ikuko gasped.

“Serena watch the language.”

“Sorry mum” she called out.

Then turned back to Darien.

“Turn back around and run home to Trista and don’t let the door hit you on the ass….”

“Serena” she heard her mother’s warning tone”

 “…. any way don’t let it hit on you on the way out”

With those last words she ran up the stairs.

“Serena how in the world could you say such things in front of our daughter!” Darien seethed.

Malik Atem and Bakura’s eyes widened.

 _Daughter_ they all thought

“Mr Shields its best you leave now and don’t think about coming back you are no longer welcome here” said Kenji who stood up and walked into the front entrance.

Darien turned to his ex’s, father.

“What about Rini?” he asked,

“You may see her but only when I or Ikuko bring her to you or you pick her up from school,” said Kenji.

Darien glared at him.

“I guess you got what you wanted all along Mr. Tsukino” said Darien.

“I got that four years ago you were never good enough for my daughter Shields now get out” said Kenji.

 “But Grandpa” Rini whined.

Darien smiled.

“It’s OK munchkin.”

With that Darien left slamming the door behind him, they heard his ties screech as he took off.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 6/9/15


	6. afternoon of truth and music Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: when the boys were growing up they were each interested in doing things mostly to Serena. Atem always played with Serena’s hair and Malik was always raiding her wardrobe for the best outfit for her to wear and Bakura was always bring food to Serena for lunch. So because of this Atem began interested in hairdressing and Malik in fashion while Bakura felt at home in the kitchen.

Started it on 6/9/15

 **Title:** afternoon of truth and music Part 4

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** drama

 **Warnings:** Swearing OOC Serena Rini bashing Psycho Malik

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh but I do own the lyrics to the song the monster in the dark

 **Intro:** Serena reveals information she had been hiding for 3 years which tunes Rini’s world upside down. Then afterwards spends a great afternoon with her boys and her brother having a blast like old times.

* * *

 

After Darien sped away the house was silent until Atem spoke.

“That went well”    

 Malik looked at Bakura who looked at Atem then the three burst out laughing.

“Well excuse me guys but I have a pocket knife to retrieve” with that Malik sprinted up the stairs a few minutes later they heard Serena squeal and shout.

“Freaking hell your hands are cold Psycho”

“Well looks like he got his knife back” said Atem who was wearing an amused smile.

Bakura nodded, 

“I’ll see you up there Kura” with that Atem turned and walked up the stairs.

When he entered the room he saw Malik sitting at the desk a triumphed smile on his face while Serena sat across from him with a smile on her face and blush on her cheeks, Atem walked over sat down and kissed her cheek.

“Man Baby you’re loud we head you all the way down stairs”

Serena didn’t say anything just took out one of her light text books out of her bag and hit him on the head with it.

“Hey” Atem cried.

Before he and Malik began taking out their homework.

* * *

 

******20 minutes later******

Bakura entered Serena’s room and took his spot across from Atem and took out his homework

“Say Serena why did the guy say our daughter and I guess he was talking about that pink heard kid” asked Bakura.

She’s from the future she is Darien’s child but I have my suspicion that I’m not the mother,” said Serena.

“What future as in time travel?” they asked.

Serena nodded. 

They were still working on their home work when there was a knock on the door they turned and saw Rini standing there.

Serena sighed.

“What is it Rini” 

“Can I study with you?” asked the young girl.

“There is no room for you Rini but I bet Sammy would love for you to study with him” said Serena. 

“I would have asked daddy to study with me but grandpa threw him out, and told him never to come back but I’m here why can’t I have daddy come around to visit ME” Rini whined.

Serena sighed.

“It’s dad’s house his rules Rini just because you live here temporally doesn’t mean you can have someone visit, if mum and dad do not wish them here then they are not welcome that include your father” said Serena.

“Why are you so hateful to Daddy?” Rini screamed.

Serena calmly turned to her so called child.

“You saw what I was like for those 9 months Rini   he broke my heart and since he and I are no longer together your future SHOULD have changed which means you should no longer exist if your father and I are no longer together which makes me think you are not my child in the future, you may be your father’s but your mother is not me but someone else.

Rini stood there with tears in her eyes.

“I HATE YOU I HATE YOU” Rini shouted.

She turned and ran up to her room, Serena closed her eyes before turning around back to her work, seeing the looks on her boy’s faces.

“Yes that was hash but she needed to learn the truth."

“No it wasn’t sweetie I believe she needed to hear it she seems a bit bratty to me” said Bakura.

“True there is no way you could be the mother of a child as bratty and as I can tell selfish as that kid” said Atem.

Serena snorts.

That’s because Darien spoils her rotten” said Serena

“How long have you known that Rini isn’t your child?” asked Malik?

“3 years I figured it out while in the future saving my future self I could tell Darien’s other self was hiding something and come on two blue eyed blond hair and black haired people having a child with red eyes and Pink hair” said Serena

“That’s a very good point” said Malik.

After their little discussion they went back to their work.

* * *

 

******An hour later******

Ikuko knocked on the door carrying a tray with 6 plates and glasses of cold lemonade.

 “Here you all go” said Ikuko.

Serena and the boys packed their half-finished homework and set them on the floor beside them while Ikuko set each plate and glass down on the table.

“Hey Mum who are the other two plates for?” Asked Serena.

“Sammy and Rini” Ikuko Replied.

“Oh well be weary of Rini she’s upset with me” said Serena.

“Why?” asked “Ikuko          

“Well I told her the truth about something I figure out three years ago when we went to the future” said Serena.

 Ikuko looked wearily at the boys.

“Maybe we should talk about this later dear,” said Ikuko  

“No mum its OK they know” said Serena.

“Well what have you figured out Sweetie?” asked Ikuko.

 “Put those down and go sit on the bed” said Serena.

“Ikuko did as was asked and sat the tray down on her daughter’s dressing table before going over and sitting on the bed.

“This will be a shock to you but I have figured out there is no way that Rini can be my daughter” said Serena.

Ikuko was shocked at what she just heard.

 “What makes you say that?” asked Ikuko.

“Everything well for one do you believe that blue eyed black heard man and blue eyed blond haired woman can have a baby with red eyes and pink hair?” asked Serena.

“Well that’s extremely unlikely to happen we do not have family with a history of red eyes and Pink hair but what about Darien’s family?” asked Ikuko.

“I don’t know he doesn’t talk about his childhood all I know is that his parents and he were in a car accident on his 6th birthday only he survived the accident but other than that I know nothing more,” said Serena.

“Serena dear how about your past?” asked Ikuko.

Serena knew what her mother was asking.

No mum there was no one like that” Serena answered

“Another thing is sometimes I finds she acts TO mature for her age but the most convincing part for me is, since he and I are no longer together the future Rini came from should have changed and she should not exist which makes me think that her mother is someone else and not me,” Serena finished

“So we are truly NOT her family I also think since your father kicked Darien out she’ll be miserable, maybe she should go live with Darien I have noticed that she craves Darien’s attention more than yours Serena” said Ikuko.

Serena smiled.

“If she does go live with him we can turn her room into a hangout place for me and my boys” Serena said happily.

“Serena” said Ikuko.

Serena look at her mother and smiles sheepishly.

“I know that’s mean.”

Ikuko shook her head.

“You are sure reverting back to your OLD self your father and I have missed her quite a bit,”

“You mean the out spoken crazy don’t care I’ll do what I want……. Serena trailed off.

……Happy confident intelligent bright young girl we knew 6 years ago and there is another thing we have missed said Ikuko.

“What mum?” asked Serena “you’re beautiful singing we miss hearing you sing Serena” said Ikuko.

Serena smiled “I miss writing songs and singing but I also Miss modelling”

“You have always had the voice of an angel baby” said Atem “no her voice was more like a Siren call” said Bakura.

 “it sure had all the boys flocking to her including us with stunning looks to do you remember the mermaid gown I had Ishizu help me make for you” said Malik.

“Why thank you Psycho I love you to and yes I remember that was my fav outfit when I was little” said Serena.

Ikuko chuckled.

“I’ll leave you to finish your homework and get these to Sammy and Rini,” said Ikuko.

She stood up and walked over to the dresser and picking up the tray and exiting the room, Serena sighed as she heard her bedroom door close.

“Hey honey bun what’s wrong?” asked Bakura.

“It’s 4.40 in the afternoon I was hoping to have our homework done already and be relaxing now with you guys but thanks to that jackass and Rini being her winy bratty self This afternoon is ruined

Bakura shook his head.

“Come here” he said.

Then pulled her into his lap.

“Yes we had a bit of a hiccup this afternoon and learned things we never knew but WE are here with YOU that’s all that matters” he said before giving her a kiss.

“Besides Beautiful” said Malik, making Serena have to turn on Bakura’s lap.

 “We still have 2 hours of sunshine left and half of our work is already done.”

Serena smiled.

“Thanks Psycho.”

“Well shall we get to it then gang?” asked Atem

They all nodded.

Serena moved back to her spot, they all got back to work while munching on their rice ball snacks and drinking their cold glass of lemonade.

* * *

 

******30 minutes later******

They finished all their homework.

“Finally” said Serena as she fell on her back.

The boys all packed away their stuff.

“I’m going to take this stuff down to Aunt Ikuko” said Bakura picking up the empty plates and glasses.

Serena nodded.

Malik picked up the small desk that they were working at and put it into the corner before standing over Serena.

“What are you doing?” asked Serena.

Suddenly Atem walked over to her CD player and put the shadow on and skipped until it came to track 4  

Serena heard the beat of the music and smiled.

Malik held out his hands Serena took the offered hands and Malik pulled her to her feet however she smiled when she heard Bakura’s voice and the lyrics  

**Fallow me, take my hand and you’ll see a part of me I rarely show**

**Can’t you see the darkness within me I can’t fight it anymore the Pain**

**It burns deep inside of me, I scream aloud, I scream for you**

**The wild eyes the crazed mind it’s the monster I see looking back at me**

**The fear in your eyes**

**Makes me wanna hold you tight**

“Oh this is definitely crazy’s song” said Serena as she and they boys stated dancing

**The night is so dark nothing penetrating my heart**

**And so we go back to the Monster in the dark**

**Into the depth of me darken soul it claws it burns**

**No matter where I turn it comes for me**

**Broken wings you’ll never fly, tied to the ground**

**Screaming without a sound “my fallen angel"**

“What’s my song love?” asked Bakura.

As he walked back into the bedroom, he then heard his own voice though the speakers

**Don’t need nobody else, I need to mend my broken mind**

**Come be with me and stay a while but don’t stay forever**

**It burns deep in my soul the monster comes, but not for you**

**My heart, hurts it's been torn into million pieces**

**Look out I can hold back**

His eyes locked with Serena as he closed the door and made his way over to the dancing trio

**Weak, the darkness ever strong and burning, the darkness will never fade**

**And so we go back to the Monster in the dark**

**Weak, the darkness ever strong and burning, the darkness will never fade**

**And so we go the Monster in the dark**

**Into the depth of my darken soul it claws it burns**

**No matter where I turn it comes for me**

**Broken wings you’ll never fly, tied to the ground**

**Screaming without a sound “my fallen angel"**

Serena saw the wild look in Bakura eyes as well as the crazed smile on his face and had to catch her breath.

**Close your eyes hold on tight**

**Close your eyes hold on tight**

**Weak, the darkness ever strong and burning, the darkness will never fade**

**And so we go back to the Monster in the dark**

**Into the depth of my darken soul it claws it burn**

**No matter where I turn it comes for me**

**Broken wings you’ll never fly, tied to the ground**

**Screaming without a sound “my fallen angel"**

She gasped as he grabbed her around the waist and whispered in her ear.

“Breathless already honey bun.”

Serena let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

“You have No Idea Crazy” she replied before being pulled out of his arms and into Atem’s

**Weak, the darkness ever strong and burning, the darkness will never fade**

**And so we go back to the Monster in the dark**

**Into the depth of my darken soul it claws it burn**

**No matter where I turn it comes for me**

**Broken wings you’ll never fly, tied to the ground**

**Screaming without a sound “my fallen angel"**

When the song finally ended, they all collapsed on Serena bed.

“I don’t know if it’s the song or your voice Crazy but wow what a head rush” said Serena.

Bakura chuckled.

“Thank you my honey bun”

They all sat up.

“Hey baby we’re going to pop on home to drop off our bags and change then we’ll be back OK” said Atem.

“Sure” said Serena she walked them out of her room and down the stairs.

“Bye Aunt Ikuko Uncle Kenji” said Malik.

“Where you boys heading off to?” asked Kenji  

“Home to drop off our bags and get changed” said Bakura

“Well OK Dinner’s at 7:30 so why not stay for dinner in fact why not stay, the night” said Ikuko.

“That would be awesome mum” said Serena.

“Yeah sure we’ll stay” said Malik “but Aunt Ikuko where are we going to sleep?”

“Don’t worry boys we still have that king sized blow up mattress that all FOUR of you used to sleep on when you guys had sleep overs” said Kenji.

“But will we all still fit on it?” asked a puzzled Serena.

“There is only one way to find out” said Malik smirking gaining a blush from Serena.

With one final good bye to Kenji and Ikuko and after they each gave Serena a hug and kiss goodbye they left Serena’s place got in the car and headed for home. Serena meanwhile turned to her Parents and squealed before giving them a hug and racing upstairs.

Kenji and Ikuko laughed and smiled.

“It’s good to see she’s returning to her old self again” said Kenji.

“It sure is dear” replied Ikuko.

“Well I better get that mattress set up for them” said Kenji.

 He stood up and walked off meanwhile upstairs Sammy opened his bedroom door.

“Yo Rena what’s the ruckus?” asked Sammy.

“The boys are staying over” said an excited Serena.

 Sammy whooped however their little happy time was interrupted by Rini who was coming down the stairs from her bedroom and over heard what Serena said.

“WHAT they are staying over you don’t even know them that well, and they are staying the night while I can’t even have MY daddy come visit it’s NOT fair! Rini shouted stomping her foot.

Sammy shook his head.

“Seriously Rini grow up and stop being a brat your 9 years old act like it Serena and I grew out of our Temper Tantrums when we were your age but then again we were never spoilt brat’s ether.” 

With those last words he went back into his room while Serena coughed to cover up her laughter as she walked off into her room.

Rini turn and ran back up to her room Serena meanwhile changed from her uniform to a pair of light blue jeans and a pink crop top and white denim jacket with her black ankle boots.

She then undid her hair from the normal meatball style.

 _No more meatball for me_ thought Serena.

She sat on her bed and brushed out her long blond hair once she finished she exited her room and walked down the hall way and down the first few steps.

Hey mum” Serena called.

Ikuko made her way out of the kitchen.

“Yes dear?” asked Ikuko.

Can you help me do my hair?” asked Serena.

“Sure I’ll be up in a minuet” said Ikuko.

“Thanks”

With that Serena ran back upstairs and to her room. Once in her room Serena began moving things around so there was space for the blow up mattress, after she finished there was a knock on the door.

Serena turned.

“Hey mum come on in” said Serena as she walked to her vanity table and sat down.

Then took out a bag of mini hair ties and Ikuko new by those mini hair ties just how Serena want it her hair So for the next 40 minutes since it was only 5.20 Ikuko styled Serena long blond locks into tiny braids 40 minutes later Ikuko finished braiding Serena’s hair, and they heard voices down stairs.

“Mum the boys are back” said Serena.

She then did a double take of herself in the mirror.

“Oh wow do I look different or what” said Serena seeing herself in the mirror.

“You look beautiful dear” said Ikuko.

“is there anything else you wanna do with your hair.”

Serena reaches into her draw and took out her Pink scrunchie can you also put my hair into a ponytail please” said Serena,

“Of cause” said Ikuko.

She then tied Serena hair back into a ponytail.

“There all done” said Ikuko.

Serena smiled stood up and grabbed her white handbag then grabbed her pink and white mobile and put it in her bag.

“I’ll call if we are running late.”

With that she ran out of her room and down the stairs they boys were in the kitchen talking with Kenji.

“Wow Serena you look gorgeous” said Bakura.

The others turned as they had previously had their back to her and their jaws dropped.

“Whoa Baby you look stunning who’s your hairdresser your hair looks fantastic” said Atem.

“Mum did it since my hair dresser wasn’t here” said Serena giving Atem a pointed look.

“Sorry baby” Atem apologised.

“That outfit is spot on sweetheart I would have defiantly picked out that outfit for you to wear tonight if I was here” said Malik.

“Guess my fashion instances are rubbing off on you” 

Serena smiled and blushed.

“Thanks Psycho” said Serena.

“Let’s go” said Malik and they all walked out the door, and towards the car 

“OK boys in the back I wanna sit next to Psycho this time” said Serena.

She walked around the front of the car and to the passenger side and sliding into the seat after Malik learnt over and opened the door. The boys shrugged and jumped over the side of the car and into the back seat, they all buckled in, then Malik drove out of the drive way and drove off towards the park.     

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 6/9/15


	7. an evening at the park part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Molly and Nephrite met in September 13th, 1995 molly age 14 they begin dating on the 30th of September 1995. I picture Nephrite between the ages of 19 or 22 year of old, so was 22 when he met molly his birth-date is 25th of May 1973 I’ve made up a last name for Neflite. His last name is Hoshi mining Star in Japanese. Guys in my Story Domino City (yu-gi-oh) is located in Kanto region Honshu Island
> 
> Molly age 16 Nephrite age 24

Started it on the 6/9/15

 **Title:** an evening at the park part 5

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing  sexual innuendo/innuendo

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** Serena and the boys spend the evening in the park talking about the boy’s music and run into Serena’s friend Molly and her boyfriend of a year 24 year old Neflite Hoshi 

* * *

 

*****Azabu Juuban Park ******

They arrived at the Park at 6.10pm, Malik parked the car and they all got out, after unlocking and opening the boot Serena saw their overnight bags the blankets and a Picnic basket.

“Hey what’s in the basket?” asked Serena.

“Just something I whipped up for us to snack on while watching the sun set as dinner isn’t for another hour and 20 minutes” said Bakura, picking up the basket.

While Atem and Malik grabbed the blankets.

With the three items in their hands they closed the boot while Malik pressed the button on his key lock to rise the top, once done he pressed another to lock the car.

“Here I’ll take them” said Malik.

He then took the other blanket and basket from Atem and Bakura, before placing both blankets on top of the basket.

“What do you say we get this night started” said Serena.

 Throwing her arms around both Atem and Bakura.

They all turned and walked into the Park with Malik walking behind them as they walked through the park trying to find a good spot to watch the sun set, Serena felt eyes on her Ass.

“Checking me out are you Psycho dear?” asked Serena.

As she turns back to look at him she caught him, smirking.

“I must say darling those jeans do wonders for your ass”

Serena just laughs and shakes her head before turning back around.

“How about over by the bank there that should be a good spot” said Atem pointing to it.

Serena saw where he was pointing to and smiled.

“That’s my favourite spot when I used to come here.” 

They stopped at her favourite spot and lay out one of the blankets. They all lay down with Malik laying vertical at the top of the blankets while the other three lay horizontal across the blanket with Serena laying between Atem and Bakura and using Malik’s lap as a pillow.

“That not to un-comfy for you Psycho?” asked Serena.

 Considering WHERE she lay her head.

“No I’m OK how about you?” he asked her.

“All good here but if I feel something poking me in the head I’m blaming you” she said with a wink.

Their laughter broke the silence around the park.

“Blame me all you want beautiful but it will be your fault ” Malik said with a sly smile playing on his face.

So for a while the four friends lay there talking waiting for the sun to set.

“What do you mean used to?” asked Bakura.

“Well boys I have not been here in over four years”

“You’re kidding right?”  Asked Atem.

“No I’m not” said Serena.

“But Honey-bun what about that night Sailor Moon and the shadow knights saved that couple who were being attacked?” asked Bakura.

“Crazy you forgot Sailor Moon’s companions Mars Mercury Jupiter and Venus they were there to” said Serena

“They completely slipped my mind” said Bakura.

Serena shook her head and giggled.

“Anyway that night was just a one off I just so happen to be walking by the park that night is all” said Serena.

“So guys “I know it was you singing Crazy, but what WAS the name of the song we were dancing to?” asked Serena.

“It is called the monster in the dark its track 4 on our debut CD the shadows” said Bakura.

“So since forming the band a year ago you guys must be popular around the world” said Serena.

“Actually Baby we are not, we haven’t even done our first tour in Japan” said Atem.

“Huh why not your guys a freaking brilliant?” asked Serena.

“It’s part of our contract, since we were only 15 and 16 at the time our music producer thought it best we concentrate on our schooling we can make CD’s and record Music Video’s for the songs BUT no touring until we graduate which is why we are not popular but our songs are well known only in Domino which is why you’ve never heard of us” said Bakura.

“So that’s why you only have 1 album done so far because you’re far too busy with schooling” said Serena.

“Unfortunately so honey-bun” said Bakura.

 “Well let me tell you you’re goanna be mobbed once you hit it big” said Serena.

“You’ll be front and centre at every concert I bet” said Malik.

“Bet your sweet ass I will” said Serena.            

“No darling it is YOU who have the sweet ass” said Malik.

Serena giggled and shook her head.

“So your music producer did he or she not come with you?’ asked Serena.

“No he Mr. Endo did not as he has family in domino but we correspond by e-mail he said once we have our songs ready to send them to him and if he thinks they are good he’ll drive here to listen to the song as we record it the other problem we have no place to record our music?” said Atem.

“That is a Problem that I might be able to help” said Serena.

“How?” they asked.

“My friend Michelle Kaioh is in the music industry and plays classical music on her violin I can give her a call and see if we can head over there tomorrow” said Serena.

“That would be great thanks Baby” said Atem as he leans over and gives her a kiss.

“Hey” cried Bakura and Malik.

Serena giggled.

“Let me call her to ask” said Serena.

 She sat up and took out her mobile and dialed Michelle and Amara’s number it rang three times before someone picked up,

* * *

 

Amara:  “hello this is Amara speaking

Serena: “Hey Amara”

Amara: “Kitten is that you?”

Serena: sure is say can I speak with Michelle for a moment please?”

Amara: Sure kitten she just walked into the kitchen”

Serena heard the phone being handed over then heard Michelle‘s voice.

Michelle: Serena hi what is it that I can help you with?”

Serena: Hey Michelle I have some new friends who need your help with finding a recording studio  as they had only just moved here may we come over sometime after school tomorrow?”

On the other end Michelle smiled

Michelle: Of cause I’d be happy to help do you or they need a lift tomorrow after school then?”

Serena: Thanks Elle but we can meet at your place I know the way and go from there”

Michelle: OK then”

 Serena: sounds like a plan thanks Again Elle

Michelle: your welcome kitten I’ll see you tomorrow

Serena: Bye.

* * *

 

Serena hung up and turned to the boys smiling.

“It’s a go boys Michelle will help you guys find a new studio to record your music” said Serena.

In a blink the three boys were all over her hugging and kissing her, making Serena laugh.

 “OK, OK boys I love you to now off the sun is about to set.”

So they untangled themselves from Serena and sat up, looking over the bank Malik sat up and snuggled Serena between his open legs and wrapped his arms around her waist while Bakura who sat on Serena’s left took out the snacks.

 “I made us some sandwiches chocolate muffins, and brought along chips and dip”

Serena locked in on the muffins.

Bakura saw this and smiled.

“Honey bun you’re drooling and yes, I made these chocolate muffins just for you.”

Serena blinked and gave him a beaming smile before grabbing a muffin then grabbing one of the sandwiches. 

“There are egg sandwiches and ham and cheese sandwiches” said Bakura.

He then handed out the plates, after they all got what they wanted, he took out a bottle.

“Homemade bottle of chocolate shake?” asked Bakura.

They all grabbed foam cups, and let Bakura pour them all and himself some chocolate shake, after everyone grabbed their food and drink they relaxed on the blanket watching the sun set Bakura then grabbed the other blanket and throw it over himself and Malik, Atem who was sitting on Serena’s right grabbed the other end of the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

“This way all of us get to stay warm against the cool night” said Bakura.

“A perfect ending to a wonderful reunion” said a blissful Serena.

 As she, rest against Malik.

“A most happy moment for the first time in 6 years, I’ am truly happy” said Atem reaching over and caressing Serena’s cheek.

“Yeah nothing was the same after you moved, it felt strange not having you around on the weekends or hanging out in school and after-school, it was like the world had turned upside-down but now it’s right side up” said Bakura.

 He kissed her shoulder and took her hand interlocking their hands  

“Don’t ever leave us again beautiful I don’t think we could stand if you left us again” said Malik pulling her tight against his chest and kissed her temple.

Serena hearing the out pour of love from her boys began silently crying, the setting sun and the tears made her blue eyes sparkle.

 Atem saw the tears.

“Baby you OK why the tears have we upset you?” he asked her.

Serena unable to talk shook her head no.

“No boys I’m happy I’ve never got comments by friends before so to hear how much I mean to you boys means a lot,” said Serena.

“Well after today seeing and hearing how your friends treated you we understand completely” said Bakura.

“Yes and at least I know who my TRUE friends are” replied Serena.

As the sun lowered behind the horizon its rays hit them in the face.

“Yo Kura did you bring the Sunnies as Malik and I forgot to grab them” said Atem as he and the others shield their eyes with their hands.  

“Sure did.”

He then took out 2 Retro Square sunglasses one black (Malik) and a dark blue pair (Atem) before grabbing his own dark Purple sport sunglasses, Serena rummaged through her bag for her own pair of pink Browline sun-glass and after 5 minutes she couldn’t find them.

“Oh for the love of the moon I forgot my Sunnies I’m such an air head” Serena grumbled.

Bakura chuckled.

“Well guess what I found when I was packing to move.”

He then brought out a pair of white Cat Eye Sunnies.

“My old pair I was looking for them for weeks after I moved here” said Serena reaching for her Sunnies.

“So do they fit OK after all you have not worn them for 6 years” asked Atem.

“They are tight but not the uncomfortable tightness you get when glasses are TOO small” said Serena.

Afterwards they went back to relaxing and watching the sun set.  

“The sun set is beautiful tonight is it not,” said Serena.

 “Very honey bun” replied Bakura.

 “Yes beautiful much like you our beautiful little Siren” said Atem.

Serena blushed.

Together they continued to watch the sun set when the sun had fully set a cool breeze pass them making them all shiver, so Bakura and Atem wrapped the blanket tight around them all. Serena lifted her head back and looked up at the sky.

“I say it’s going to a beautiful STARY night not a cloud in sight.”  

“Serena I think we need to head back Aunt Ikuko will be starting Dinner soon and I wanna help her” said Bakura.

Serena laughed.

“OK let’s start packing up.”

 They throw off the blanket and stood up, as they were packing up Serena heard familiar voice and looked over at the entrance of the park and saw Molly and Neflite, entering.

“Hey guys I’ll be back I’ve just spotted some friends I’d like to say hi to” said Serena.

“Go on baby we’ll continue here” said Atem.

Serena smiled I’ll be back in a flash” with that she walked off over to the couple.

“Molly Neflite hi” they looked up and gave Serena confused looks.

”Do we know you Miss?” asked Neflite.

“It’s me Neflite Serena” said Serena.

 Both their eyes bulged out of their eye socks, and their jaws dropped,

“Sere…Sere…Serena oh my I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise you” said Neflite.

“You look so different but great” said Molly.

“Oh come on do I truly look different without my meatball hair?” asked Serena.

The couple nodded.

“Well anyway what you doing here Serena you don’t normally come here anymore” said Molly.

“I’m out with friends and before you ask it isn’t Raye Amy Lita or Mina,” said Serena.

Molly looked over Serena’s shoulder.

“Hey aren’t they the new transfer students from our school?” asked Molly.

“They are” said Serena smiling she then turn around and whistled.

“Yo Crazy Psycho Royal Hotness come over here I want you to meet some of my friends” Serena called out.

As she turned back to Molly and Neflite she saw their confused looks.

“Oh that’s my nicknames for them” replied Serena.

The boys finished packing up and walked over to Serena Neflite and Molly.

“Yes honey bun?” asked Bakura.

“Bakura Malik Atem I’d like you to meet my best friend Molly baker and her Partner Neflite Hoshi,” said Serena.

“Molly Neflite, this is Bakura Malik and Atem.”

They all shook hands and exchanged greeting.

“Were you not in our English class today?” asked Atem.

“I was and I saw how you all reacted to seeing each other so it’s my guess you all know each other personally” said Molly.

Serena and the boys only smiled.

“That’s our little secret but I see you are busy so we’ll leave you to it” she said as she notice Neflite carrying a long black case.

“It is a beautiful night for stargazing so enjoy it,” said Serena.

“We’ll be sure to catch up with you at school tomorrow Molly” said Atem.

“Have a great evening both of you” said Bakura

“It’s nice meeting you” said Malik.

 “By the way Moll Neflite if you run into the girls or HIM don’t mention that you saw me OK?” asked Serena.

“Of cause Serena I haven’t even spoken to him since I heard what he did to you” said Neflite. 

“Why not Sere?” asked Molly.

“They are not taking the new me very well and they’ll only bitch and moan about me spending too much time with the boys and you don’t need that” replied Serena.

”Well your behaviour has centrally changed since they come as I saw a bit of it this afternoon at school when you yelled at the girls” said Molly.

Serena looked at her friend.

“You’re not going to complain about the new me are you?”

Molly smiled and shook her head.

“No as long as you are happy that’s all Nef and I care about, you DO look much happier then you did four years ago” said Molly.

“Believe you me Moll I feel it,” said Serena.

“Good for you Serena you deserve happiness” said Neflite.

 “Thank you Neflite well anyway we better head off bye” said Serena.

With that the boys and Serena headed out of the park got back into Malik’s car and drove off back to Serena’s place.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 6/9/15


	8. Run away part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: everyone i know there should be a warning in this chapter just not to sure what so anyone reading this and figures out the warning let me know so i can put it in please

Started it on the 6/9/15

 **Title:** Reunion Part 6 Run away

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** family

**Warnings:**

**Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** the boys and Serena return home and just as Dinners is being papered meanwhile unknown to anyone Rini as run away to Darien’s apartment

* * *

 

 ****Tsukino house** ***

Malik drove into the drive way 10 minutes later and they all got out, they shooed Serena off as they grabbed their overnight bags along with the picnic basket afterwards Malik locked up the car and they all headed up to the house.

“Hey mum where home” said Serena as she and they boys walked into the house.

“Welcome home guys did you have a good time?” asked Ikuko as she saw Serena and the boys entered the kitchen.

“We had a great time it was just like old times” said Serena.

“Am I late?” asked Bakura.

“No I’m still Papering dinner” said Ikuko.

“Whew” said Bakura as he walked over and got to work

Ikuko giggled

“You can start by cutting the chicken into bite size pieces” said Ikuko who was thinly slicing one of the cabbage heads after slicing it in half”

“While you help Mum I’ll take your bag up to my room, so we’ll be in my room if you’re looking for us” said Serena.

“OK love” Ikuko said.

“OK honey bun” said Bakura.

Serena shook her head and smiled before she and the boys headed up the stairs as they walked to her room they saw Kenji coming out of her room, “the Mattress is done you four and I have put everything you need to make the bed in your cupboard Serena just make sure Luna doesn’t pop it” said Kenji.

“Luna?” asked the boys.

“She’s my cat I found her on the way to school about 2 years ago, she’s black with red eyes and has a crescent moon birthmark on her forehead she normally stays in my room” said Serena.

“Then how come we didn’t meet her earlier?” asked Atem.

“She might have been out or could have been up in Rini’s room” replied Serena as they entered her room and found Luna on her red Pillow on Serena’s bed.

Serena Atem and Malik spotted the mattress propped up against the wall near her dresser Luna meanwhile looked up when Serena entered and was about to give her a tongue lashing for her mistreat of Rini and how she treated Mina Amy and Lita, when she saw three strange boys enter with Serena, instead she opted to glaring at Serena and the newcomers.

“Whoa someone’s not a happy kitty cat” said Atem.

Serena just giggled then walked over to her bed and sat down as she reach to stroke Luna’s head.

She was surprised and startled when Luna swiped at her.

“Hey Luna what was that for” she angrily asked her cat.

Luna did not answer instead just stood and leapt out of Serena’s window.

“Baby you “OK?” asked Atem.

“Yeah fine I’ve never seen her act like that” she said aloud.

But in her mind she thought.

 _She must have spoken to Rini and that little spore blabbed to Luna about how I treated her or she spoke to the girls and THEY told her about my behaviour towards them._            

“Hey let’s check out the mattress and see if we can all still fit on it as we used to?” said Malik,

“Right I’ll get crazy” said Serena she then left her room and made her way down the hall and half way down the stairs.

“Yo Crazy we’re trying out the mattress and we need you” Serena called.

“Coming honey bun.”

He then turned to Ikuko.

“I’ll be back in a minuet”

Ikuko just smiles.

Bakura heads out of the kitchen and smiles at Serena before they both race up to her room. As they entered Serena’s room they both tumbled into a heap on the floor, Malik and Atem who had just finished laying the Mattress down turned and smiled.

“Come on you two we have a mattress to try out, they both said at the same time.

Serena giggled and got up off the floor as did Bakura, they then lay down and portion themselves as they did when they were kids Serena in the middle Atem on the right Bakura on the left and Malik lying above their heads, well Serena was in fact using his lap as a pillow as she used when they were young.

“So you all comfy?” asked Malik.

“Yes and still have room to stretch out not as much as when we were young but still there is room left over” said Atem.

“Well we have that sorted now I’m needed down stairs,” said Bakura, as he got up from the mattress and walked out and back down stairs.

“OK baby up you get” said Atem as he stood up and picked Serena up in his arms.

Before turning and laying her on her bed, only Serena sat up and took off her jacket then walked over and hung it up in her closet. She then walked over to her dresser and got out her garments and night gown, “hey where you going beautiful?” asked Malik.

“A shower I wanna have one before mum puts dinner on the table” said Serena.

“Uh man I was think of doing the same thing” said Atem “me to” said Malik.

Suddenly Serena smiled.

“You know boys the bathroom’s big enough one of you can shower with me and the other can have a bath,” said Serena.

The boys grinned but slowly their grin faded.

“Hey what’s with the worried looks?” asked Serena.

“Will Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji allow it thou?” asked Malik.

“Come on guys it’s not like we haven’t done this before” said Serena.

“Yes but beautiful, we were kids back then” said Malik.

“We are not kids any more baby” said Atem voicing his and Malik’s concerns.

Serena sighed.

“Fine she then stuck her head out of her room and yelled down the hall.

“Daddy can you come here please!” 

Kenji heard his daughter and went to go find out what she wanted, he made his way up the stairs.

“Yes Serena what is it sweetie?” asked Kenji as he got to the top of the stairs and walked up the hallway to Serena’s room.

“Um dad the boys and I are hoping to get a shower in before mum sets the dinner on the table because by the smell of it she and Crazy are starting to cook it up and its 5 minutes past 8 already and since we got back a little late wouldn’t it be easier if we go all at the same time one of them showers with me and the other use the bath?” asked Serena.

“After all by the time dinner and dishes are done and all four of us have a shower each it would  be going on 9:00 and we do have school tomorrow” Serena pleaded her case.

Kenji looked at the boys and saw their worried looks.

“Serena isn’t this going a little too far I know it’s what you used to do when you were kids but honey your no longer kids your young teenagers, not that I don’t trust you boys because you know I do otherwise I wouldn’t allow Serena to sleep on the same mattress with you 3 tonight” said Kenji.

“Dad it’s just for tonight please” Serena begged.   

 After an aching few minutes Kenji sighed.

“OK alright but just for tonight” said Kenji.

Serena squealed “thank you thank you” she then turned to the boys while Kenji made his way down the hall, “I’ll tell your mother not to use the water until you 3 are finished” said Kenji.

“Thanks daddy.”

She then turned back to the boys, I’ll get the bath ready for whoever’s having it” said Serena.

“That would be me beautiful” said Malik.

Serena smiled then left her room she walked down the hall and down the stairs only to hear Kenji talking to Ikuko “dear can you and Bakura not use the water until Serena Malik and Atem have finished bathing”

“What do you mean until Serena Malik and Atem have finished bathing they are NOT sharing are they Kenji, they aren’t kids anymore” said Ikuko.

“True but we are still allowing them to sleep together so to speak” said Kenji.

Ikuko sighed.

“We trust them enough with that but bathing together is pushing it”

 “Mum dad had this talk with us already but it only for tonight as we got home late” said Serena as she walk down the other hall towards the linen closet and got out her own pink towel.

She got out two other towels, before walking into the bathroom Serena hung the two towels up then walked over to the bathtub, put the plug in and turned on the taps.

Moments later the boys entered with their night clothes.

“Psycho keep an eye on the water change it to your liking if you like while I get undressed I’ll be back down soon” said Serena walking about out of the bathroom.

“I’ll start on the shower baby how hot do, you like it?” asked Atem.

“More hot then cold but we can’t have it too hot that goes for you to Psycho otherwise there be no hot water for Crazy mum daddy Sammy or the spore” said Serena.

Atem and Malik nodded.

Serena then left and made her way up to Her room walked in and closed the door before stripping down to her birthday suit and wrapping the towel around herself before making her way out of her down the hall then down the stairs and through the hallway and into the bathroom where both boys were already in the shower and bath.

Closing the bathroom door Serena dropped her towel and made her way over to the shower and step in smiling at Atem she stepped under the spay and moaned as the warm water hit her cool skin

* * *

******30 minuets later******

Serena exited the bathroom wrapped in her towel and made her way up stairs to her room while the boys changed in the bathroom. A few minutes later they exited the bathroom in their shots and tops, and made their way up to Serena’s room on the way they called out “bathrooms free”

They reached the top and made their way down the hall seeing the door closed they knocked, Serena knowing who it was smiled.

“Come in boys”

The door opened and they walked in and saw Serena at her vanity table undoing her hair. “Here baby let me do that” said Atem as he walked over and started undo her hair.

He then took his time and undid the many braids from her hair while Malik and Bakura got out their dual monsters cards and began playing. Meanwhile up in Rini’s room the young girl at just woken after crying herself to sleep earlier in the evening,

_I can’t stay here anymore I don’t want to be here if I don’t get to see daddy anymore and Serena’s changed she doesn’t care for me nether does Sammy or Grandma or grandpa….. I mean Mrs. and Mr. Tsukino._

Thinking about that Rini began tearing up.

 _I want daddy and Puu_ she thought.

She then suddenly had an idea and got out her white bunny back pack and began packing her clothes to go sleep at her daddy’s.  With everything packed she put her bag on her back climbed onto the bed opened her window and climbed out onto the roof her Luna ball floating behind her, she then whispered.

“Kitty power make me an umbrella.”

The Luna ball turned into an umbrella Rini opened it and jumped off the roof allowing the wind and umbrella to slow her descent, once on the path just outside the house the little girl made the long walk to her father’s apartment building.

* * *

*****Darien’s apartment*****

Darien and Trista were having a quiet evening at home when there was a knock on the door Darien got up and went to open it only to find his daughter standing on the other side her face red and blotchy, and he could tell she had been crying.

“Rini darling what happened?” asked Darien bending down to pick up his child.

 Rini didn’t say anything just latched onto her father and cried.

Darien sighed and hugged her.

Before closing the door and walking back into the living room where Trista was.

“Darien Dear WHO was at the door?” asked Trista.

But then she turned and saw Rini

“Oh Rini darling” said Trista getting up and running over to the pair.

“Puu” said Rini reaching her arms out to the woman handing Rini over to his girlfriend Darien and Trista made their way back over to the sofa and sat down with Rini in between them.

“Now Rini tells us what’s wrong munchkin?” asked Darien.

“It’s, Serena daddy she and Sammy are being mean” Rini Sobbed.

“How so?” asked Darien.

“As I was coming downstairs I overheard Serena and Sammy talking and she was telling him that those boys we met were sleeping over and I got mad and yelled at them that it was unfair that you MY DADDY were not allowed to visit me but three boys that Serena hardly new where sleeping over then Sammy told me to grow up and stop being a brat that I’m 9 years old and should act like it but I was so upset and angry he also called me spoilt” said Rini

“Oh, Rini I understand where you’re coming from sweetheart, but you should not have acted like that, I know your upset that your father can’t visit you” said Trista

“I can’t believe Serena’s acting like this Rini does anyone know you’re gone?” asked Darien.

“No daddy I snuck out as I was afraid that they wouldn’t let me come, by the way it’s what Serena said that hurt most” said Rini.

“What did she say sweetheart?” asked Trista stroking Rini hair.

“I asked why daddy wasn’t allowed to come by and see me and Serena said it was her dada rules and that if her Parents didn’t wish for someone to visit then they are not welcome including you she also told me since you and her broke up my future should change and I should not exist which means that you maybe my father but that Serena isn’t my mother that someone else’s is” said Rini tears freely running down her cheeks once more.

Trista froze when she heard what Rini said and Darien became furious at Serena.

 _I can’t believe Serena would say such things_ Darien thought angrily.

He stood up and walked off over to where the phone hang.

“Darien what are you doing?” asked Trista.

“Calling Serena I’m not letting her get away with treating Rini as she has done” said Darien.

Rini looked up at Trista and saw pain and heartbreak in her eyes.

”Puu are you OK?” asked Rini.

The woman smiled.

“I’m fine Rini I’m just going to step out for a bit OK” said Trista as she stood up and walked out onto the balcony her mind in a whirl at what Rini just said.

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 6/9/2015


	9. phone calls and burden lifted Part 7

Started it on 6/9/15

 **Title:** phone calls and burden lifted Part 7

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** heart/ comfort/ friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** the boys end up staying the night and having the time of their lives, Darien gets rebuffed by Serena in the form of her hanging up on him after he called to find out why Rini came to him upset. later Darien and Rini learn the shocking truth that Trista has kept secret for years.

* * *

 

*****Tsukino house*****

Ikuko and Bakura had just finished cooking dinner.

“Bakura can you go tell Sammy Rini Serena and the boys that dinner is ready?” asked Ikuko.

Bakura smiled.

“Sure thing Aunt Ikuko” 

 He left passing Kenji who was coming out of the living room, and went upstairs he walked up the stairs to Rini’s room and saw the door closed so he knocked.

“Rini dinners ready.”

Hearing no answer he shrugged and went back down stairs and continued on, stopping this time at Sammy’s room there he knocked again.

“Who is it?” he heard Sammy ask.

“It’s me squirt dinners ready.” said Bakura.

“Coming Kura” said Sammy.

Seconds later the door opened and Sammy stepped out.

“See you down there Kura”

He then walked off down the hall when he came upon Serena room he walked in without knock and found Atem still un-braiding Serena’s hair and Malik lightly dozing on the mattress.

“Yo guys Dinner’s ready” said Bakura.

Malik’s eyes shot open and Serena head snapped to the side.

“Whoa baby eyes front” said Atem as he was in the middle of un-braiding Serena’s hair and accidentally tugged on one of the mini braids he was untangling making Serena hiss. 

“Meet you down there guys” said Malik and Bakura.

 As Malik shot out of the room like a rocket.

“Hotness” Serena whined

“OK, OK baby we’ll get down there as I know you’re hungry just let me finish untangling this braid” said Atem.

“Fine” Serena sighed.       

A few minutes later Atem finished untangling the braid.

 “There all done now let’s go eat.” 

Serena stood up walked over to her closet and got down her robe and put it on, after fiddling with the sash in her hurry to get down stairs, she gave up.  Atem chuckled walked over and tied it for her.

“There you go now let’s go before dinner gets cold” he told her.

Serena nodded.

Together they made their way out of the room and down stairs Serena could smell the food as she and Atem descended the stairs.

“Hmmm smells like Chicken Yakisoba” said Serena.

As she and Atem walked in and over to the table where the food was already laid out, Atem pulled out her chair making Serena smile.

“Thank you my royal hotness”

Atem pushed her in lent down and kissed her cheek before taking his own seat.

 “Serena where’s Rini?” asked Ikuko.

“I knocked on her door but there was no answer” said Bakura.

Unfortunately just as Serena picked up her chopsticks the phone rang.

“I’ll get it” said Serena.

She stood up and walked over to the phone and picked it up but really regretting it as soon as she heard HIS voice,

* * *

 

 **Darien** :  Serena what the bloody hell!

Serena pulled the phone away from her ear and still could hear him yelling.

“Is that him?” the boys asked.

Serena nodded.

 **Darien:**    did you even realise Rini was missing she came to my place in tears because you told her that she shouldn’t exist that you’re not her mother, we went to the future, myself even told us that she is ours.

Not hearing a response

  **Darien:**   Serena are you even listening to a word I’m saying?

Serena scoffed and rolled her eyes, before hanging up and walking back to the table taking a seat and started to eat.

“So Rini’s at his place?” asked Ikuko.

 “Guess so” said Serena her tone was uncaring.

“If he calls like that again I’m changing our home number” said Kenji.

Serena smiled and continued to eat her Dinner.

“Mum, Crazy this is delicious please tell me there is left overs for lunch tomorrow?” she asked after swallowing the bite she took.

Ikuko and Bakura smiled.

“We made enough for all 5 of you to have some for lunch tomorrow” said Ikuko.

She then stood up took Rini’s plate of food and dumped it back into the pot of left overs before placing the plate and chop sticks in the sink.

* * *

 

*****Darien’s Apartment*****

Darien’s eyes narrowed, as he heard the diel tone.

“What happened Daddy” came Rini’s voice.

Darien put the phone down and turned smiling at his daughter.

“Nothing baby.”

He then looked around.

“Rini where is Trista?”

“Out on the balcony” replied Rini.

Trista heard Darien step out onto the balcony and felt his arms wrap around her waist and felt his lips on the back of her neck making the tears she had been holding back finally fall.

“What’s the matter sweetheart?” asked Darien.

“Why did I leave it for so long why did I never say anything oh Rini” Trista whispered.

“Leave what for so long and what’s this have to do with Rini?” asked Darien worry laced his voice.

The woman turned her red eyes sparkled with tears.

 _I never noticed it before but her eyes they look like Rini’s_ Darien thought,

Trista cleared her throat.

“I need to speak with you and Rini about something I’ve been keeping from you both” said Trista.

Darien gave her a look but put his arm around her and walked back inside and over to the sofa where Rini still sat.

“Rini honey Trista has something to say to us” said Darien.

Rini looked up.

“What is it Puu?”

Trista sat down and sighed.

“Long ago before you were born sweetie Serenity and your father had been married for 2 years at the time and the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo had just been formed, for two years the Queen wanted a child and they tried for so long but were unsuccessful and eventually they separated” said Trista.

Rini gasped.

 Darien sat shocked.

 “What he never said anything to Serena or me when we went there a few years ago” Trista looked at him.

 “I’m sorry he never told you this or anything else I’m about to tell you” said Trista.

“So what happened how is this connected to what Serena said to Rini?” asked Darien.

Trista sat there eyes closed trying to calm down her heat was hammering in her chest and tears brimmed behind her eyes.  

“While the Queen and your father were separated Rini. Um your father and I began seeing each other, but he truly loved the queen and after sometime they recoiled……….excuse me I need some air” said Trista they watched as she walked out onto the balcony.

Rini looked at her father.

“Daddy what’s wrong?” asked Rini.

“I don’t know sweetie stay here” said Darien.

He then stood up and made his way out onto the balcony where he saw Trista sitting on the balcony chair in the corner crying, he walked over and knelt in front of her taking her hands.

“Trista darling talk to me, baby why did you stop?”  

Trista swallowed the lump in her throat.

“it’s so painful I held it in for so long it’s been crushing me Darien to be close yet so far for years.”

“Oh honey.”

He gathered her in his arms after she calmed down she pulled back and whipped her eyes.

“Let’s get this over with” said Trista as she stood up.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder they both walked back inside and over to the sofa where they sat down. Rini took one look at Trista and crawled into her lap.

“Don’t be sad Puu”

Trista smiled.

“Thank you sweetie.”

Trista kissed Rini’s forehead then went back to her story.

“As I said your father and Serenity recoiled but not long after they recoiled I learned I was 5 weeks with Child, your father’s child Rini”

Both Darien and Rini’s head snap up to look at her,

“Where is my bother/ sister now Puu how come I never met her/ him?” asked Rini.

”Rini “don’t interrupt please sweetie,” said Darien not taking his eyes off his girlfriend.

“when I told the king he was shocked to say the least, we both knew that with my duty there would be no way I could raise our baby and so that night when the queen slept I teleported into her chambers and transferred my embryo into her womb, I had told Endy what I had done the only thing I asked of him was if it was a girl to call the baby Irini, after my mother Queen Irini of Pluto.  9 months later I heard the Queen gave birth on her own birthday to a beautiful baby girl that Endy Named Irini I often looked in on the child and used to hear the Queen call the child Rini.

Rini sat there shocked as did Darien.

“Trista are you saying your Rini’s Biological mother?” 

Trista looked down at Rini smiled and stroked her hair.

“I am Darien”   

 Rini slipped off Trista’s lap backing away shaking her head  tears running down her face before bolting out of the apartment with both Darien and Trista calling her name,

“Rini,” Darien called

“Irini come back.” Trista pleaded.

Darien looked at Trista he saw the pain and sadness.

“I’m so Sorry Darien” Trista said sadly tears slipping from her eyes for a 3rd time.

Darien went to console her once again only for her to hold up her hand.

“Darien just go find our daughter.”

Not knowing what else to do he nodded and left the apartment he knew where Rini was,   if she was upset and was at his place she would head to the roof, so he took the stairs to the roof after stepping out he could not see her anywhere until he closed the door and turned right and saw her sitting against the wall on the west side of the building knees drawn up to her chest and hugging her Luna P ball.

“Rini Honey” said Darien.

The 9 year old looked up, her red eyes filled with tears making Darien remember when he saw Trista eyes sparkle moments ago out on the balcony they sparkled just the same as Rini’s was now.

 _She has her mother’s eyes_ he thought with a smile.

It was still hard to realise that he shared a daughter with Trista and NOT Serena, that Serena was right all along she wasn’t Rini’s mother.

Darien knelt down in front of her.

“Baby I know your upset and hurt because your mother…. _man that sounds strange revering Trista as Rini’s mother_ he thought _…._ did not tell you but I’m sure she was protecting you and your father,” said Darien.

“She was my guardian daddy she watched over me why did she not ever pull me a side one day and tell me” said Rini.

 Who wiped her tears from her eyes and stood up.

“She may have thought you too young to understand or if you knew you may accidentally say something in front of your mother I mean stepmother before your father ever got to tell her the truth.

“Then what’s happen to home what is my future now?” asked Rini.

“Let’s go back to the apartment and find out” said Darien although he was showing a happy face his mind was racing with the news that Rini was in fact called Irini and that she was his and Trista’s child.

 _But Rini…Irini is right what happens to the future and her home now_ was Darien’s thoughts.

He and Irini made their way back to the apartment. Meanwhile back at Serena’s house…….

* * *

 

*****Tsukino house*****

The family had just finished eating.

“Mum you and Bakura cooked so Psycho myself and hotness will do the washing rinsing and drying up, Sammy you can put them away Crazy why not take a bath or shower which ever you choose after I feel the sinks” said Serena.

As she Malik Atem and Sammy gathered up the plates and cutlery, and took them over to the sink stacking them on the side.

Serena then ran the water in both sinks before turning the taps off and turning to Bakura.

“All done Crazy, you can head for your shower or bath now, towels are hanging up in the bathroom your bag is by my bed in my bedroom” Serena informed him.

 Bakura smiled walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks honey bun” he then left the kitchen heading for Serena’s room.

While Serena and the boys went about doing the dishes.

Bakura came down moments later and smiled at Serena before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

 

*****10 minutes later******

He emerged from the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey honey bun need a hand?” asked Bakura.

“Crazy I told you no, you and mama cooked so you both are not doing the dishes.”

“OK, OK, honey bun, I’ll just go and start making the mattress up,” said Bakura.

“Thanks Crazy” said Serena.

The young man walked up the stairs and down the hall into Serena’s room where he turned the light on and made his way over to the closet and got down the sheets and blanket plus the three pillows took them over to Serena’s bed and they lay them out before grabbing the bottom sheet and started making up the mattress.

* * *

 

*****20 minutes later*****

The boys and Serena finished the dishes.

“We’re done mum” said Serena sticking her head into the living room, where her mother and father were watching the news.

“Thanks sweethearts” said Ikuko.

So together they all went upstairs.

“Hey Sammy go grab your deck of cards and meet us in my room” said Serena as she and the boys walked into her room to see Bakura laying down on the blow up mattress.

“Hey crazy love” said Serena.

Bakura looked up at her and smiled.

“Hello honey bun” he said as he sat up and Malik took a spot on the mattress.

Moment later Sammy walked in and sat down on the mattress.

“So what game do you guys wanna play?” asked Sammy.

“How about we teach you how to play your sisters favourite card game 7 card Rummy” said Malik.

“That’s a game I haven’t played in 6 years” Serena commented as she walked over to her vanity and sat down.

“Would you and Tem like to join us?” asked Sammy.

“No the first round little buddy I have to fix your sisters hair” said Atem.

“Yeah it’s a royal mess” said Serena.

Atem laughed.

“Not once I’m through with it, it won’t be” said Atem as he started on undo the rest of the mini braids.

After undoing the braids Atem began brushing her hair out, once done Serena saw how frizzy her hair looked

“I look like a cat that has been blow dried after a bath” said Serena.

That got a good laugh from the boys.

“Baby would you like me to do a high braid for tonight?” asked Atem.

“Please” Serena answered.

A few minutes later Atem finished Serena’s hair just as he and Serena heard her brother let out a cheer, Serena turned “why so happy bro?” she asked him. Sammy turned to her I beat them at their own game” said Sammy happily.

“You may have beaten us squirt but can you beat the queen” said Malik.

Sammy gave him a confused look “Who the hell is that?” he asked.

“Why that would be your sister” said Bakura. 

“Really Rena?” asked Sammy.

Serena smiled.

“Although no matter how hard I try I could never beat either Crazy Psycho and especially Royal hotness at duel monsters.”  Was Serena’s reply.

“So you guys up for a round?” asked Malik.

“Sure are” said Serena and Atem at the same time.

The two sat down on the mattress,

“Hey guys wanna listen to some tunes?” as Bakura.

“Yes” they all said, so while Bakura got up to put on their debut album Malik dealt out the cards.

“Anyone wanna drink before we start another round?” asked Sammy as he stood up.

“Yes please” they all answered.       

So while Sammy went to get the drinks Bakura pressed play as soon as Serena heard the hunting melody start-up she got a dazed look on her face and flopped back onto the mattress then Malik’s voice came through the speakers and she completely lost it closing her eyes as her body shook.

Malik smiled an evil smile as he lent over her and ran the tips of his fingers on her thigh under her robe before whispering in her ear.

 “You feeling OK beautiful”

Serena gasp, her eyes shot open and she bolts up as Malik withdrew his hand and chuckles only to have Serena throw a pillow at him by the time Sammy came back with their drinks he walked into an all-out pillow fight.

Sammy smiled set the tray on the dresser and dived right into them all effectively ending the pillow fight.

“So we playing or what?” asked Sammy as he casually reclines against his sister and Atem.

“Yes now get off” said Serena pushing her brother off herself and Atem.

“Hey who’s singing this song?” asked Sammy.

“Here let me find out” said Serena.

Climbing over her boys and standing up before walking over to her CD player and grabbing the case,

“It’s track 2 called just a dream and it’s Atem as lead vocalist” said Serena.

Listening to the words a lot closer Serena could hear a hint of sadness and longing in his voice and it brought tears to her eyes.

“Hey easy, easy baby it’s OK” said Atem as he comforted her.

After calming down Serena pulled back “when did you write it?” asked Serena as she whipped her tears. “I wrote just a dream the morning after you left it was inspired by a dream I had because when I woke I thought you were still here until it all came back to me” Atem explained.

“So you wrote that 6 years ago?” asked Sammy.

Atem nodded.

Serena got her emotions under control and everything went back to the way it was, Sammy brought the drinks over resting the tray on the small table that Atem brought over they played a few more rounds of 7 card Rummy and continued to listen to the album until there was a knock on the door.

“Come in” said Serena.

The door opened and Kenji stuck his head in.

“Boys Serena its 10:00 time for bed you 5 have school in the morning”

They all smiled

“OK dad” said Sammy as he and the others began packing up the cards.

With the cards packed away Sammy stood up hugged his sister and the boy’s goodnight before walking out over to  his room, Kenji switched off the light and closed the door, Serena and the boys got comfortable on the mattress with Malik laying above the three of them the extra sheet and blanket tugged up to his chin. While Serena lay in the middle of the mattress with her head on Malik’s lap, with both Atem and Bakura snuggled into her sides. After each kissing Serena goodnight, Serena Atem Bakura and Malik snuggled under the sheets and fell asleep.

RCS

* * *

 Finished it on 6/9/15


	10. New friends and school drama Part 1

Started it on 6/9/15

 **Title:** New friends and school drama Part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship/drama

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** it’s a busy day for Serena and the boys after a wonderful evening it’s the dreaded school day, while the boys make friends with Molly Serena has to put up with more drama from the girls.

* * *

 

*****Thursday 3 rd July 1997**** **

When Morning come the next day it found Serena with her head now on Atem’s chest with Atem’s arm around her neck and Bakura spooning her from behind with her right arm fling over Malik’s torso. Serena woke and blinked and suppressed a yawn before opening her eyes and lifting her upper body as best she could in her current state to look at her bedside clock showing it was 6 in the morning.

Serena groans but then remember why she woke careful not to wake Atem or Malik she removed her arms from them and carefully turned in Bakura’s embrace and lightly kissed him while whispering.

“Crazy I need to go to the bathroom”

Bakura groans and moved onto his back while stretching effectively realising Serena from his arms she silently slid down to the end of the mattress and stood up she grabbed her school uniform and garments before tip toeing out of the room she looked back and smiled at her sleeping boys before closing the door and hurriedly making her way down the stairs and down the hall the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she closed the door placed her clothes on the counter next to the sink and went about her business, afterwards she stripped down and stepped into the shower. 5 minutes later she stepped out dried and dressed before putting her dirty laundry in the basket by the sink before stepping out of the bathroom and making her way back upstairs to her room.

Serena walked in and over to her vanity sat down and began undoing her wet hair before brushing it, however she stopped when she felt a hand on her own she and smiled in the mirror at seeing Atem’s sleepy look.

Looking back over her shoulder she smiled.

”Good morning royal hotness sleep well?” she asked him.

Atem only smiled before leaning over and giving her a deep kiss.

Pulling back he smiled.

“Good morning baby.”

Serena grinned.

“Now baby let’s see what we can do with your hair this morning how would you like to wear it?” he asked.

“I don’t know” Serena answered.

“Here maybe this would help” he said walking over to his overnight bag.

He grabbing out a few magazines bringing them back over and setting them on the vanity table, Serena was still looking through them when Bakura and Malik woke at 6:30. Atem smiled seeing his band mates waking they slipped from the mattress and made their way over to Serena who was so engrossed in looking though the magazine she did not notice them come up behind her until  they each placed a hand on her shoulder.

Startled Serena jumped dropping the magazine.

“Sorry beautiful” said Malik bending down to pick up the fallen magazine.

“We didn’t mean to startle you honey bun” said Bakura.

“No that’s OK guys” said Serena leaning back to receive a kiss first from Bakura then from Malik.

“Well I’m going down stairs to start breakfast” said Bakura.

“Well you do that I’m heading for a shower” said Malik.

He walked over to his overnight bag taking out his school uniform and garments.

“Be back in a bit beautiful” said Malik.

He and Bakura walked out of Serena room and made their way down stairs before parting ways at the entrance, back upstairs Atem waited patiently for Serena to choose how she wanted to have her hair.

“Atem this is the one” said Serena showing him the picture of how she wanted her hair,

“So you want your hair in a braid crown half down I can do that for you baby” said Atem.

He then set to work doing her hair in the style she asked for.

* * *

 

*****20 minutes later******

Not only had Atem finished her hair which Serena adored but they could hear sounds from the rooms across from hers ingratiating Kenji Ikuko and Sammy were waking,  Minutes later. “Morning Aunt Ikuko Uncle Kenji Sammy, Bakura’s down stairs making breakfast” said Malik as he walked in to Serena’s room.

Peeking into his sister’s room Sammy’s jaw dropped at seeing Serena up and already dressed.

“Pinch me I think I’m dreaming Serena up before 8” said Sammy.

Atem and Malik chuckled.

“Knock it off Sammy besides you know before we moved your sister was always an early riser” said Kenji.

“Yeah but that is because she wanted to spend time with Mal Kura and Tem before school stated” said Sammy.

Ikuko smiled.

They all made their way down stairs and into the kitchen.

“Good morning Bakura dear here let me finish that while you get ready for school” said Ikuko.

“Oh OK thanks Aunty Ikuko.”

He then ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Serena’s room where Atem and Malik were unmaking the bed while Serena sat on her bed gazing out the window a smile playing on her lips. He grabbed his uniform and other things and left after putting the bedding away Atem grabbed his uniform.

“Atem man I think Bakura’s gone for a shower” said Malik seeing his friend/bandmate grab his clothes.

“I know I’m just going to ask Sam if I can use his room to change I’ll have a shower after school before we go meet Serena’s friends” said Atem.

 He walked out and made his way down the hall.

“Sammy little buddy can I use your room for a sec I need to change” said Atem.

Sammy who was at the table looked up and smiled.

 “Sure Tem you know which one’s my room right?” asked Sammy.

The older boy nodded.

Walked back upstairs down the hallway and into Sammy room while the bathroom door opened and Bakura stepped out and walked into the kitchen. Where he went about making lunch for himself the boys and Serena including the left over dinner. Just as he finished making the lunches Ikuko set breakfast on the table and walked over to the stairs before calling up to Serena Malik and Atem.

“Serena, boy’s breakfast is ready” Ikuko called.

“Coming” they all said.

Moments later they come down with school bags in hand while the boys had both school bags and their overnight bags in hand as well as Bakura’s overnight bag and his school bag they placed the bags by the door walked into the kitchen and sat down  their was light chatter and laughter as they ate their breakfast.

With breakfast done they all stood up grabbed their lunches from the counter and put them in their bags.

“Say Sammy need a lift?” asked Malik.

“Is there room?” asked Sammy.

“Sure is” said Malik.

“Can I mum dad?” asked Sammy.

“If Malik doesn’t mind” said Ikuko.

Kenji then reach into his pocket and took out his wallet opening it and taking out some cash handing it to Malik.

“What’s this for?” asked the 17 year old.

“Petrol I’m sure you’re almost on empty” said Kenji.

Malik only nodded.

Took out his own wallet and put the cash inside.

“Well come on then I need to make a pit stop before dropping you off little brother” said Malik.

Kenji and Ikuko smiled and watch them all walk out the door.

They walked to the car and Malik popped the boot.

“Since I’ll be dropping Sammy off first he can sit in the front” said Malik opening the car door and sliding the seat forward.

While Serena and the boys put their bags in the car, once done they got in the car and buckled up Sammy was already in the front seat door closed and strapped in.

Malik pulled the seat back in place got in closed the door put the key into the ignition and turned the key the car roaring to life he then backed out of the drive way and drove off making a pit stop at the closes petrol station, after fill up and paying for it he continued you on with Sammy giving him the directions to his school Juuban Municipal Primary School. 

* * *

  *****Juuban Municipal Primary School*******

They pulled up outside the school that the boys recognised.

“Hey isn’t this where the brat goes to school?” asked Atem.

“Yes” answered Sammy and Serena dully.

“Speak of the devil” said Sammy.

Spotting Darien’s car pull up in front of Malik’s.

 They watch as Darien Trista and Rini climb out of the car.

Sammy rolled his eyes, then smiled and hugged Malik.

“Later Mal thanks for the ride.”

“No problem little bro I’d pick you up but where busy this afternoon” said Malik as Sammy closed the car door. Sammy then went to the back of the car and got his bag out of the boot before closing it and high fiving both Atem and Bakura.

Serena meanwhile unbuckled her seat-belt stood up and hugged her brother before climbing into the front seat.

“Bye guys” said Sammy waving to them.

Darien and Trista looked up at hearing Sammy’s voice and saw him walking into the school, Malik then pulled away from the school and drove off before Darien could see them.

“Good morning Mr Tsukino,” said Trista.

Sammy heard her but ignored her and continued into the school.

“SAMMY that is no way to treat Trista!" Said Darien.

His tone was one of agitation, he was not at all pleased with Sammy mistreatment of  Trista, someone who had not done a thing wrong to him in that manner, Sammy stopped turned his head and rolled his eyes at Darien before continuing on.

* * *

 

*****Juuban Municipal high school**

Malik drove into the school and parked the car they all got out and grabbed their school bags from the boot with Malik locking up the car. Afterwards, Serena slung her arms over Malik and Bakura with Atem bringing up the rear.

Together they made their way into the school, when they stepped into the room no one was there.

“Hey we have the room to ourselves” said Bakura.

It was true no other students were present.

“Hey guys why not wait out front for Molly I think Neflite’s dropping her off and man you should see his car wow.” Serena gushed

Malik’s head snapped up.

“Really?” he asked his eyes alight.

Serena just nodded.

Together they walked out of the class room and back down the hallway and out of the school doors,

Serena smiled.

“Race you to the gate.”

The boys returned her smile.

“You’re on beautiful” said Malik.

“Ready” said Atem.

“Set” said Bakura.

“GO” they both said.

Serena was out in front of them leaving the boys in the dust it was a no brainer Serena won the race.

“Shit you’re fast beautiful” said Malik leaning back against the brick fence trying to catch his breath.

Serena giggled.

 “That’s one thing we could never do is out run you” said Bakura falling to the ground his chest heaving as he was out of breath.

“Come on guys what do you expect from someone who used to be on the track team” said Atem who was bent over trying to catch his breath.

 “Oh are my boys out of shape” asked Serena with mock sympathy.

They all glared at her making her giggle.

Suddenly the heard the roar of a car.

“Whoa what’s that?” asked Bakura as he sat up.

Serena smirked.

“That would be Neflite”

Atem and Malik straightened up while Bakura scrambled to his feet Serena dusted Bakura off then they all stepped out of the school yard and into the sidewalk, the boys eyes bulged out as they saw the car drive up the road and pulled up in front of the school.

“Holy shit that’s a Ferrari Testarossa 512 TR” said Malik.

“You know your cars Malik” said Neflite as he stepped out.

He walked around the front of the car to the passenger side where he opened the door and helped Molly out.

“Hey guys” said Molly.

“Hey Molly” They replied.

Serena giggled as she saw all three boys STILL drooling over the car.

 “Sorry about this Neflite” said Serena.

“Neflite just chuckled.

“It’s OK Serena, by the way love the hair”

Serena smiled.

“Thanks glad you recognised me this time” she then got a devilish smile on her face and said sweetly.

“You know Neflite if you ask Atem nicely I’m sure he could do your hair just as pretty as mine.”

Neflite and Molly laughed.

“Thanks Serena but no,”

He then turned to the boys

“You know since it is still early would you boys like to go for a spin around the block?”

“That snapped the boys out of their drooling and their eyes lit up.

“REALLY?" they asked.

Neflite nodded and opened the door putting the seat forward. The boys scrambled into the car, Neflite put the seat back for Malik who opted for sitting in the front, and he then closed the door and looked back at the girls.

“Be back soon” he told them while walking to the Drivers side.

He got in behind the Wheel and drove off.

Molly and Serena heard the boys laugh in glee as they drove away.

Serena and Molly lent against the wall waiting for the boys to return.

“Serena your hair looks amazing this morning” said Molly.

“Thanks Moll Atem did it for me” said Serena.

While waiting Serena turned to her best friend.

“So Molly how was last night?” asked Serena.

 “Oh my god it was amazing Serena truly we spent the night making constellations out of the stairs and studying some of them we could see through the telescope” said Molly happily.

Serena smiled.

“Really I’m glad you had a good night, but I bet you’re still very tired”

Suppressing a sudden yawn Molly nodded.

“So Serena how was your night?” asked Molly.            

“Awesome” said Serena.

However that’s all Serena said as they could see Neflite coming up the street.

Suddenly Serena groaned as she spotted her so called friends making their way up the side walk. Neflite parked the car again and everyone got out, Serena saw the looks on the boy’s faces and smiled.

“So how was it?”

“Freaking awesome” they exclaimed.

Neflite walked over to Molly.

“Well my dear I must be off have a wonderful day” he said giving her a hug and a soft kiss goodbye.

 Then Molly Serena and the boys watched him drive off with smiles on their faces.

 “Hello Molly “said Mina and Amy.

 Lita meanwhile completely ignored her.

Molly just nodded.

However, she Amy and Lita kept giving Serena strange looks.

“So Molly whose, your friend” they asked while completely ignoring Atem Malik and Bakura.

Molly did not answer just looked at Serena and the boys and walked into the school ground before stopping tuning and saying.

“You guys coming.”

They all nodded and walked through the gate across the grounds and into the school with Mina Lita and Amy following, they walked onto the class room and took their seats seeing it was only 8:15 and Miss H would not arrive until 8:30.

 They still had 15 minutes of free time,

“Molly are you OK you seemed a little flushed?” asked Serena.

Molly turned in her seat.

“I’m fine just feeling warm and regretting not putting my hair up this morning” said Molly lifting her brown mid-length hair off her neck, and fanning herself.

Atem smiled.

“Here let me do your hair” he said taking out his hair care kit and walking over to her desk.   

Molly smiled.

“Thanks Atem” 

Molly bent down and took out her hairbrush handing it to him, then Atem set to work on Molly’s hair, Serena sat and talked with Malik while Bakura had his note book out and was jotting down some lyrics    

Atem first did the top part of her hair into 5 cornrows style  then put it into a pony tail before plating the rest of her hair and putting it up on a bun.

“Here how’s this look” he asked handing her a Mirror then using another mirror to show her the back of her head.

“Whoa I don’t even recognise myself, thank you so much” said Molly.

Mina Lita and Amy sat stunned at Molly hair transformation.

 _Wow he’s good_ Mina silently thought to herself.

“Anyone seen Serena she’s still not here” said Amy.

The other two girls shook their heads.

“Amy you know how late Serena gets here, we won’t see her until 5 minutes before the bell” said Lita.

 Unknown to them, the boys Molly and Serena were smiling.

 _Who would have thought a change in hairstyle and the friends closest to me would not even recognise me_ she thought with a shake of her head.

* * *

 

******15 minutes later******

Other students began arriving and then Miss H entered.

“OK everyone settle down” said Miss H.

She then went through the roll call when she came to Serena she called out.

“Tsukino Serena.”

Before Serena could answer Mina stuck her hand up.

“Miss H you know I think Serena’s running late AGAIN.” said Mina

Miss H sighed.

I _thought Serena had matured enough to start coming to school on time she was on time yesterday._

Out loud she said.

“Very well she just have to stand outside for 10 minutes when she arrives,”

“Actually Miss H I’m here if Miss Aino had not interrupted” she said glaring at her so called friend.

“I would have answered” said Serena.

Four sets of heads turned towards the blond haired girl with the braid crown half down hairstyle.

“Miss…Miss Tsukino” said Miss H staring wide eyed at Serena.

 The girl smiled.

“Yes miss H it’s me just with a new hairdo she said.

Before rolling her eyes at Amy Lita and Mina.

“Jesus bloody hell” said Lita.

“What did you do to your hair” Mina cried.

“Serena your unrecognizable” said Amy.

Serena scoffed.

“That is because you're brain dead idiots,”

That got a round of laughter from the boys and Molly.

“Identify me by my freaking meatball hair and not by me as a person” said Serena.

Miss H snapped out of her shock and smiled.

“Good to see your early again Miss Tsukino and might I say I like your new look” said Miss H.

Serena blush and smiled.

Miss H got back to the roll call, once she finished the bell rang to start the lesson, they all got out their books and set to work. Drawing the lesson Serena could feel the eyes of Mina Lita and Amy boring into her, she ignored it for as long as possible until it got too much, so she turned in her seat.  

“WHAT!”  Serena hissed

Mina glared.

“You do realised you just called us brain dead idiots moments ago”

Serena snorts.

“What did I hurt your feeling oh boo freaking Hoo” 

Yet before Amy Lita or even Mina could reply the bell for first lunch sounded, she turned smiling at her friends.

“You guys ready to get the hell out of here?” she asked standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Molly and the boys smiled and followed her out the room and down the hall, they were a few feet away from the class room when Serena jumped up onto Malik’s back he just smiled hosted her up and followed the others out of the school.

“Let’s head to the back of the school” said Bakura,

“Sure thing” they said.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 8/9/2015


	11. A Princess’s wrath part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: because THIS chapter was short i combined chapter 12 with chapter 11 and made chapter 13 chapter 12 and so on and so forth  
> Note: Her friends including Molly knew Serena moved to Tokyo, but no one knows what City she lived in before moving to Tokyo henceforth why molly said 6 years

Started it on 8/9/15

 **Title:** A Princess’s wrath part 2    

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship/drama

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** while on lunch break molly learns a few new things about her new friends Plus the girls get a glimpse of their ‘Princess’

* * *

 

The group headed to the back of the school and found a place under their class room window Serena slipped off Malik’s back and they all sat down taking out their lunch with Serena choosing to sit in between Atem’s legs and resting her back against his chest, they could all tell she was tense so Atem placed his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them.

“Oh hell this feels like heaven” Serena breathed as she let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

“Well now least we have an easy why back into class” said Malik.

Making everyone giggle.

They all took out their lunches and began eating while talking.

“So Molly how are, you, and Neflite doing, sorry I haven’t been a true friend to you these last four years” said Serena.

“We’re great Serena I’m extremely grateful to Sailor moon and her friends the shadows for saving Neflite life” said Molly.

She then noticed Bakura writing in his note book.

“What ya doing Bakura?” asked Molly,

“Trying to write some lyrics for a new song for our band” he replied.

“Oh you guys are in a band that sounds so cool” said Molly.

“Yeah we started the band a year ago we’re not popular or anything expert in our home city of Domino, where we used to get mobbed a lot” said Atem who was continuing Serena massage.

“Here before I eat it all try some of this its Chicken Yakisoba mum and Bakura made it last night for dinner  said Serena handing over her chop sticks  to Molly, the girl took the chop sticks then picked up some of  the  Chicken Yakisoba and put it in her mouth.

Immediately she closed her eyes and gave a little moan, after swallowing it, Molly opened her eyes looking towards Bakura she said.

“You a one bloody good cook.”

Bakura blushed.

“Thanks but it wasn’t just me cooking it was Serena’s mum also.”

 Molly smiled.

“Serena’s mum is a wonderful cook.”

Molly then handed the chop sticks back.

“So what is your band name have you written any songs do you have any albums out?” asked Molly.

“As Atem said we formed a band a year ago and we are very popular in our home city beyond that we are not so popular and because we are young still in school we have yet to have our first tour but we do still have two albums out so far, our first album was named after our band and also the first song on the album which I sing” said Malik.

“Our second album is called Dark comfort where I sing track 6 song Monster in the dark” said Bakura.

“I’m telling you Molly you listen to them sing they each are lead vocalist for a song on the albums, anyway you listen to them and they’ll either make you go crazy, lose your breath or make you cry they are that good” said Serena. 

“Next time we head home we’ll buy you and Serena copies of both albums but for now you’re welcome to listen to the two we brought with us” said Bakura.

Molly smiled.

That would be great thanks,”

The joyful lunch was dampened by Amy Lit and Mina showing, up.

“Oh bloody hell” Serena breathed under her breath.

 _What do those three want now_ thought the boys.

“Serena we dammed to know what has gotten into these past 2 days you’ve been like a different person” said Amy

“Where did the purer heated girl who never hurt anyone and had not an unkind word to any of us or anyone else go?” asked Mina.

“Yeah Serena where did the person who showed us Raye include what it meant to have true friends go?” asked Lita.

Serena looked at her former friends and bust out laughing,

 Amy Lita and Mina looked sadly at one another knowing that their most cherished friend was laughing at THEM. While Serena was busy laughing.

 Molly piped up.

“You know girls maybe she NEEDED the change I for one don’t mind the new Serena nether does Neflite both in looks and personally People can’t always be kind hearted as Serena has been for 6 years I suspected it became tiresome for her and she wanted a change”      

Serena calmed down and smiled at Molly.

“Thanks,” she whispered.

Molly turned to her and smiled.

Serena’s eyes harden when she looked back at the three girls then shook her head

“Girls, girls, girls, for the last 6 years everything was an act that person wasn’t me never has been never will be again the person you see before you THAT is the real me and by the holy moon goddess does it feel good to be me AGAIN you guys know the hell I went through 4 years ago not to mention how you all and Raye treated me around a certain part of my life” she said giving them pointed looks.

It was then they knew she was talking about when she first became sailor moon and how they thought she was unfit to be the leader and that she needed to grow up.

 Amy glared.

“What about Rini Luna told us how you mistreated her?”

Serena rolled her eyes.

“That selfish spoilt brat got what she deserved it’s about time she grew up oh and ah she isn’t related to me not one bit, so she isn’t my Problem anymore and I’ve known for 3 years but If you want the truth go ask the jackass after all she is the only person he ever cared about” said Serena.

 Serena stood up and made her way over them, the girls stepped back as when they saw a slither of silver enter Serena’s eyes. Molly was surprised when she heard Serena’s voice change one minute it was angry tone the next it was royal.

“You know I could take it all away strip you all of your ‘Gifts’ with a snap of my fingers if you three continue to be insubordinate towards me” she sneered the girls stepped back even further, as they could somehow FEEL the crystals power flowing through her.

Serena brought her hands up in front of them and they were surprised to see her fingertips glow silver, she looked at the girls with a smug smile. “So, tell me who wants to cross the line first,” The girls did not move making Serena smirk in satisfaction     

“No, none of you want that?” she mockingly asked.  “Well then I suggest you three turn around and LEAVE me in Peace” said Serena.  She then glared at Lita and whispered.

“I saw you snubbing Molly off again, you’ve been that way with her for over a year just because your past fiance found someone new, and is EXTREMELY happy your Problem Lita is you can’t stand that Neflite hasn’t come running back to you and has instead found someone new, it’s been over between you both for 1,000 years so build a fucking bridge and get over it.”

With those last words Serena turned around and began walking off towards her boys and Molly. The girls looked at one another and turned away Lita looked back at Serena.

“You know Serena you’ve turned into a real bitch”

The three tensed when they saw Serena stop and lift her hand.

“Goodbye Jupiter” Serena whispered

Second later Lita fell to her knees, Serena Mina and Amy could feel Lita planet powers leaving her. Mina and Amy watched on helplessly as Lita was stripped of her powers.

They both glared at Serena well helping Lita to her feet.

Serena meanwhile plopped back down between Atem’s lap and he resumed his shoulder massage.   Molly and the boys sat shocked.

“OK honey bun what was that you snapped your fingers and Lita dropped to the ground” said Bakura.

Serena just shrugged.

“Not to mention I’m sure I heard your tone of voice change when talking to them it sounded regal I’ve NEVER heard you sound like that” said Molly.

“You sounded HOT” said Malik.

The others looked at him and burst out laughing after they calmed down Malik looked at Molly.

“So Molly how did you and Neflite meet?”

Just as Molly was about to answer the bell rang to end the lunch break.

“Hold that thought Molly” said Malik.

The girl nodded.

Together they then began packing away their lunch. Malik opened the window and together the friends climbed through then walked to their desk and took their seats

“So, Molly you were saying” said Malik as he pulled Serena onto his lap.

While Bakura Atem and Molly took their seats and waited for the other students and Mr. Wataru Amanogawa their sciences teacher, to enter.

“Neflite and I met while watching my childhood best friend who I call my ‘sister’ Katie Sandler play a match on the tennis court. Most who saw him said he was a CEO of his own company later I learned from him that his company deals with gem stones of all kind for jewellery stores around the world” said Molly.

“So, my guess he likes gems cars and stars,” said Atem.

Molly smiled.

“True but his passion is stars and let’s say he has a special connection with them it’s why he decide to do a major in Steller astronomy at the KO University” said Molly.

“Oh, I feel SO sorry for him” said Serena.

Molly turned towards her friend.

“Whys that?” asked Molly.

 “Well Because Darien the jackass goes to that University” said Serena, Molly raised an eyebrow “colourful nickname for him Serena but hey, I don’t blame you after the way he treated you four years ago,” said Molly.

Serena smiled.

“Thanks, I’ve also heard rumours that SHE also goes there along with Andrew his best friend.”

Meanwhile Mina Amy and Lita walked in and overheard the conversation.

“What’s wrong Serena, jealous?” asked Mina 

Serena scoffed then through back her head and laughs.

“No fucking way she can have him.”

Mina smiled.

“Good because I do believe she’s better suited to him then you ever were why would he want a winy bratty no good empty haired child like you when he could have a smart beautiful WOMAN like Trista?” said Mina.

Molly gasped.

“You three were her friends and helped her through her break up so how can you even say that I guess your showing your true colour’s now and where your FRIENDSHIP lies” 

Serena smiled.

 “Thanks Molly I guess the only TRUE friends I had were you and my boys,” said Serena.

“You also have Neflite” said Molly.

Serena smiled again.

“I guess I do.”

Suddenly Serena grew serious turned her eyes back to the girls and smiled a sweet smile.

“I warn you Mina do not push me, or you know what will happen.”  Serena hissed.

Just like that she was back to her happy self, she looked around at all three of the boys and smiled before turning to the girls once again.

“Mina why would I want a boy trapped in a man’s body who belittles me and calls me a child, cares what his friends think more than standing up for me, and thinks more highly of a bratty bad tempered and spoilt child like Rini and has no idea what LOVE is”

She then snuggled into Malik’s embrace and finished her sentence

“When I could have THREE caring kind-hearted LOVING Young MEN who would do ANYTHING to see me smile, not to mention beat the living shit out of anyone who insulted me, Darien’s lucky I’m holding my boys back or he would NOT be alive right now.”

She then lifted her head up and looked at Malik,

“Isn’t that right Psycho” said Serena

Malik smiled.

“That’s right beautiful” he said as he kissed her neck.

She then levelled her eyes at Mina.

“Let me make one thing clear, my boys are the only ones who have EVER held my heart,” she told her former blond friend.

“Are you saying Serena that you NEVER loved Darien?” asked a shocked Amy.

Serena just turned away and turned her loving eyes onto the three boys.

 Atem Malik and Bakura smiled.

“We love you to Baby” said Atem standing up and walking over then leaning down to kiss her lips,

“Always Beautiful” said Malik kissing the back of her neck.

“And forever honey bun” said Bakura.

He stood and walked over to her standing on either side of her desk then lent down and kissed her cheek. Serena watched the girls with a smile and could see storms brewing in Lita eyes Amy’s eyes went as cold as her ice powers and Mina eyes became as green, as the green-eyed monster of jealousy

The slight tension in the room was broken with Molly’s words.

“Aww Serena you’re so lucky you have THREE Guys who would do anything for you,”

Completely ignoring the girls Serena turned and smiled.

“Thanks Molly but you are lucky to you have a wonderful terrific man who loves you more than anything in the world someone who would move the stars and give them to you just to see you smile,”

Out of the corner of her eye Serena saw Lita curl both hands into fists and she was grinding her teeth together and the stormy look in her eyes was growing,

Molly smiled and brushed away a stray tear, Serena’s words moving her to tears.

Molly then looked at Serena.

The blond girl smiled.

Making Molly grin before they both exclaimed.

“Do we know how to pick em or what?” 

They all dissolved into laughter.

Serena her boys and Molly were still laughing and talking as other students entered the classroom they only calmed down when Mr. Wataru entered.

“Alright class get out your books and well start on chapter 394” said Mr. Wataru.

Serena Kissed Malik before getting up off his lap and making her way over to her own desk where Atem pulled out her chair for her.

“Thank hotness” said Serena.

“Anything for you baby” said Atem as he pushed her in.

Then he and Bakura took their own seats but around them there was mild noise of scrapping chair and tray’s opening and closing as the students took out their sciences books. 

“Today students we are going to learn about astronomy and the various different types of subfields astronomies” said Mr. Wataru.

Serena glanced over at a beaming Molly.

“You’ll ace the stellar one Sweetie” said Serena.

Molly blushed and buried her head in her text book, it was a long lesson, but one Serena rather enjoyed she particularly liked it when they moved from learning about stellar astronomy to learning about the planetary science particularly the Planets of our Solar System. Serena worked away with a smile on her face as they were learning about the Planets Serena kept interrupting the class with fits of giggles as she imagined what SHE would do with the Planets they were learning, about.

_Well let’s see EARTH I’ll just make into a dust cloud he’s worthless anyway, MERCURY I’ll just turn into a brain dead idiot, she’s too smart for her own good, smart ass always making me look dumb, VENUS prides herself on beauty well maybe I’ll just tie her out in the sun let the sun dry up all that beauty she holds so close to her heart then NO guy would want a wrinkly old girl like her. JUPITER well is useless now that I’ve taken her power away, I just have to watch out for the bloody right hook of hers._

 Serena suddenly grinned for no reason which made everyone in the room stare it was a grin that made Malik’s sinister grin look like child’s play.

“Honey bun you OK?” Bakura whispered worriedly.

Thinking of what she just thought of Serena’s shoulders began shaking and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop the laughter bobbling up inside her, however she nodded, to Bakura indicating she was fine, yet in the end she couldn’t hold it in and burst out laughing.

While thinking.

_Pluto so small and puny it’s not even a planet any more I’ll drop kick her all the way to the moon shatter her into moon dust and scatter her all over space I’ll just have to brake that bloody time staff of hers first, so she doesn’t stop time on me._

However, her outburst rubbed Mr. Wataru the wrong way and he spun around.

“Miss Tsukino pray tell what is so funny that you had to interrupt my class 5 times with your giggling?”

“Sorry sir but I think I need a break just a short one to get this off my chest” said Serena.

“Fine but I expect for you to control your giggling when you enter do, I make myself clear” said Mr. Wataru.

“Crystal” said Serena as she stood up.

“Molly boys I’ll be back in a minuet”

With that she walked over to the window opened it and hoped out before taking off running while still laughing, Mina Amy and Lita watched her go

“She’s finally lost what was left of her moon rocks” whispered Amy.

Lita and Mina nodded.

“OK class let us get back to work” Mr. Wataru.

Meanwhile out on the school oval, out of breath Serena fell to her knees still laughing after she calmed down, she looked at her watch.

 “Better get back “

She turned and took off running back to the classroom.

Once there she opened the window everyone turned when they heard the window open and saw Serena.  Malik smiled stood up walked over to the window and lifted her inside where she made her way over to her desk, Bakura stood and pulled out her chair for her.

Serena smiled and kissed him.

“Thanks, Crazy”

She then took her seat, Bakura pushed her in then took his own seat, he then took a moment to help Serena catch up to where they were now, afterwards Serena quietly worked away at her class assignment until 11:00 when finally, science class was over, and Mr. Wataru bid them all goodbye. They all put their math books away and waited for Mr. Lapis Sensei.

Serena checked her timetable to see what they had next and groaned.

“Bloody hell we’ve got math next” Serena complained.

“Forget that baby what was with you just now?” asked Atem.

“Yeah you had us and Molly worried there for a minuet Honey bun” said Bakura.

“That smile put my most sinister smile to shame beautiful,” said Malik.

Serena chuckled.

“So, what happened what is it you found so funny that you interrupt the class 5 TIMES?” asked Molly.

 Serena turned to her friend and was just about to answer when their Math’s teacher Mr. Lapis Sensei entered.

“Tell you at lunch Molly” said Serena.

 She the boys Molly and the rest of the class set to work on working out the Problems on the board.  Half way through the lesson Serena’s eyes began drooping and she had to cover her mouth to stop a yawn.

Why does, math have to be so boring, Serena thought.

Suddenly she jumped when a hand was place on her shoulder and looked to her left to see Bakura’s concerned eyes looking at her.

 “You OK Honey bun.” 

Serena smiled.

“I’m fine it’s just Math makes me Sleepy” she told him before stretching.

Atem chuckled.

 “Well do you need a hand” asked the 16-year-old.

 “Thanks, my royal Hotness but I’m good” said Serena before going back to her work.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:30 I’ve only been working at this for 30 minutes _it’s a whole hour before lunch oh why is it when you want the day to go fast it goes snail slow._ Serena thought as she continued her work, she was working away not even noticing the time until suddenly the bell rang making her jump and her friend’s chuckle.

“Come on baby lets go” said Atem.

Serena stood up packed away her books and grabbed her lunch bags before she Molly and the boys walked over to the window only to be stopped by Amy,

“Serena what in the world are you doing?” asked Amy as Atem opened the window and Bakura hopped out.

Meanwhile Serena rolled her eyes and looked back at Amy.

“Jeez Louis Amy for someone so smart you ask dumb questions what’s it fucking look like I’m taking the short cut to the oval” said Serena before being lifted out by Bakura.

 He then helped Molly before Malik and Atem climbed out the window. They all sat down and got comfy and just as they did Molly asked.

“So, Serena what was so funny before?”

Serena smiled.

“I was just thinking about the Planets and sailor moon and 5 of her companions Mercury Jupiter Venus Tuxedo mask and Pluto” said Serena.

“What’s so funny about that?” asked Molly.

“Well imagine what she would do to them if they pissed her off somehow,” said Serena.

The boys suddenly laughed holding onto their sides and rolling on the ground.

Molly meanwhile looked confused.

Malik calmed down enough to say, “Sorry Molly it’s our girl’s secret to tell.”

Molly looked at Serena, who smiled.

“Molly have you ever REALLY taken a good look at Sailor moon?” she asked her dear friend.

“Yeah I’ve seen her around, she and those three dark purple cloaked people did help save Neflite” said Molly.

“Well did she ever remind you of someone?” asked Serena.

Molly thought about it for a while then her eyes grew wide.

She then turned to Serena eyes still wide in shock.

Serena smiled and nodded.

 In the blink of an eye Serena had an arm full of her best friend.

“Thank you for saving him” she whispered.

Serena smiled and returned the hug.

“Your welcome” she whispered before kissing her friends cheek. 

They pulled back from the hug.

Molly thought over what Serena said.

Let me guess your former friends Lita Mina and Amy are the sailors Jupiter Venus and Mercury”

Serena nodded

Now fully understanding everything WHO Serena was and the true identity of her sailor friends, while witnessing what Serena had done to her former friends and started giggling after she calmed down, she looked at her friend and asked.

“So, who else knows?” 

Serena nodded to the boys.

“Crazy Royal Hotness Psycho and…….”

“Oh, come on Serena who else” Molly begged.

“Neflite”   

“WHAT” Molly screech.

“OK hold on rewind and Freeze my Neflite knows your sailor moon since when?” she asked her friend, in a low voice.

 “How come he never told me?” she asked a little hurt.

 “Um Molly he found out the night he told you he was looking for the silver crystal and asking you who sailor moon was so that he could be rid of the darkness, remember how you rang me and told me all that he told you after that I ran to find you but something dangerous was around so I transformed” she whispered.

“Unknowing Neflite was watching and saw I WAS Sailor moon.” Serena whispered that last part a well.

“Hang on Serena that was 5 days before we officially became a couple so your saying he’s known who you truly were for over a year and never mention it to me” asked Molly

Serena nodded.

Molly shook her head.

“I’m not surprised he had been lying to me ever since we met keeping a secret from me well that’s just icing on a cake” said Molly laughing a hollow laugh.

Serena looked at her friend in sympathy and placed her hand on top of Molly’s. 

“Molly I went to visit him in the hospital a week after the incident happened, he told me that he would keep my identity a secret not for my safety but because he knew you and I were best friend and he did not want his former comrades using you to get to me as Zoisite had used you to get to him” Serena explained.

Molly smiled.

“Thanks Serena”  

 “So, you’re saying Neflite the man Molly’s dating, was in fact your Enemy all along?” asked Malik.

 “Yeah he tried to kill me and the scouts on occasions” said Serena off handily.

 A dark look overcame the faces of the three boys.

Serena saw this and smiled.

“You know how I love it when you three get protective of me but right now knock it off besides it was only for about a week, until Molly showed him a new Path with love and kindness that he started to change his evil ways beside the shadows did help me save him” said Serena.

The boys sighed.

  _It is true we did help save him_ thought Atem.

 _However, we never knew the truth of who he was_ thought Bakura.

 _Up until just now_ thought Malik.

Just then the bell rang for the last time, they packed away their lunch boxes, dusted themselves off and climbed back through the window, before taking their seats.

“Honey bun do you mind if Mr. Endo come with us this afternoon?” asked Bakura.

“Not at all, Crazy I’ll just send Michelle a text to let her know” said Serena digging through her bag.

“Oh, by the way we forgot to tell you Mr. Endo He’s not only our music producer but he’s also our Manger” said Bakura.

Serena found her mobile and sent a text.

_**Elle is it OK if Mr. Endo my friend’s music producer/ Manger come with us to select a recording studio.** _

Serena then hit the send button a few seconds later her phone buzzed Serena clicked on the envelop and it opened showing a reply.

** _Serena he is more than welcome to join us as he would know what the best studio to use would be for your friends_ **

“Crazy, my friend Michelle said its OK if Mr. Endo comes with, because he may know what the best studio to use would be for you guys” said Serena.

“Thanks Honey bun I’ll give him a buzz now as the teacher isn’t here yet” said Bakura taking out his mobile then moving to the window and climbing out.

A few moments later Miss Yamato entered the classroom.

“Alright class take out your history books,” 

Miss Yamato then looked around and spotted Bakura’s empty seat.

“Where is Mr. Zorc?” she asked the class.

Serena stuck her hand in the air.

“Miss Yamato he’s outside on the phone as he has an important call.”

Miss Yamato smiled and nodded she walked over to the window and tapped on it.

Hearing the tap Bakura turned and saw his history teacher Miss Yamato motioning him to come inside.

* * *

 

Bakura:  Listen Mr. Endo my history class is starting but yes, we will see you afterschool however not sure what times as we have to drop off our girl

Endo:  Ahh so do I get to meet this lovely young lady you three cannot stop talking about

Bakura blushed

Bakura: yes, you do anyway as I was saying we have to drop off our girl at her Parents place return home to our Apartment to change and grab our instruments in case who ever where going to see wants a taste of how we sound   then go back and pick her up before we go and meet her friends

Endo:  Very well I’ll leave at 2:00 I should be there around 3:00, 3.30pm

* * *

 

Before they hung up Bakura gave Mr. Endo the address and the number of the apartment, with the arrangements made Bakura hung up put his phone in his pocket before making his way over to the window sliding it open and climbing inside before taking his seat.

“I do apologies for that ma’am.”

Miss Yamato nodded.

“Now class please take out your history books.”

Again, there was scraping of chairs and sounds of tray opening and closing once all the students had their books out, they all set to work, writing the essay and researching using their history books, Serena glanced over at Bakura and noticed the blush on his cheeks.

“Crazy darling what’s wrong?” asked Serena.

Bakura looked up and over at Serena, “nothing honey bun I’m fine.”

Serena shrugged and went back to work.

They all continued on with Serena thinking what could, Mr. Endo have said to get my Crazy so flustered, everyone was so absorbed in their essay that when the bell rang at 2.45 to end the day the whole class jumped.

“OK class pack away your books and things and hand in your work” said Miss Yamato.

There was a flurry of activity as the students packed away their books and grabbed their bags and headed out, they walked the halls out of the school and into the front grounds Serena Molly and the boys could feel the eyes of Mina Lita and Amy on them as they made their way across the grounds and out of the school gate.

Moments later they saw Neflite coming down the road and stopped outside the school stepping out of the car he made his way to the passenger side and took a double take at Molly.

“Mol…. Molly is that you my dear” asked a stunned and flabbergasted Neflite.

Molly smiled shyly at him, “do….do you like it?”

Neflite smiled walked over to her, placed an arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss pulling back he smiled and said, “I love it you look beautiful” he turned to Atem “this is your doing Atem?” he asked him.

The young man nodded.

“You did an amazing job but then again I’ve seen what you have done with Serena’s hair this morning, your well on your way to becoming a great hairdresser if you choose to go down that path.”

Atem smiled “thanks Neflite”

“Well bye guys” said Molly happily.

She then went to open the passenger side door.

Lita rolled her eyes.

“Let’s get out of here,”

She then barged passed Molly making the poor girl loose her footing she would have fallen if it were not for Neflite’s quick reflexes.

“Molly you OK love?” asked Neflite with concern as he help her regain her balance.

“Fine I think” she replied.

“Keno!” Serena roared. “You did that on purpose”

Lita’s only response was to laugh as she Amy and Mina walked away.

Neflite narrowed his eyes then slipped a hand into his pocket and produced a small star between his index middle fingers and thumb, he withdrew he hand and with a flick of his wrist sends the star skidding across the pavement to land just where Lita took her next step. They watched as Lita surprisingly stumbled and landed on her ass.

“Instead of laughing at someone else misfortune maybe you just watch where your walking Miss Keno” said Neflite.

He then turned and helped Molly into the car, meanwhile the others laughed.

“Hey, come on guys we gotta go Mr. Endo said he’ll be at our place by three or 3:30 that is in 10 to 30 minutes “said Bakura.

“Oops gotta book it Molly busy, busy, busy,” said Serena as the boys and she headed back into the school and over to the parking lot.

They placed their bags in the boot with Bakura and Atem hopping into the back seat and Serena getting into the passenger side. When they were all settled Malik drove out of the school and all the way to Serena house.

RCS

* * *

 

 Updated it on 7/3/19


	12. An afternoon of introduction part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Serena turned 10 on June 30th 1991 her and her family moved away on July 7th a week after her birthday Amara and Michelle were both born in 1975 1 month apart from each other Hotaru shares both Amara and Michelle’s last name 
> 
> Amara born January 27th 1975
> 
> Michelle Born March 6th 1975
> 
> Hotaru born January 6th 1991, orphaned at February 6th 1991. Adopted by Michelle and Amara (Hotaru’s 5th birthday January 6th 1996.

Updated it on 8/9/15

 **Title:** An afternoon of introduction part 4

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

although school is over for the day Serena and her boys still have a busy afternoon ahead of them  Serena is introduced to the boys Music Producer/ manger Mr Endo and the boys meet Serena’s ‘big sisters’ and their daughter Serena’s god child

* * *

 

*******15 minutes later*******

Malik pulled up outside the house.

“OK beautiful we will see you in a few minutes give us 20 max” said Malik.

“Will do” said Serena.

After giving each of her boys a kiss she exited the car got her bag from the boot and made her way up the path once on the porch she turned and waved and blew them a kiss before walking inside. After seeing she was safely inside, Malik pulled away from the house did a U turn and drove off back home,

While back at the apartment complex a silver Mazda RX8 pulled up outside, Mr. Endo got out and made his way into the apartment complex and took the stairs up to the 21st floor. Just as he got to the 21st floor the elevator dinged looking up he saw the doors open and a couple with a child step out.

Darien gave him a spurious look as he knew everyone on this floor all expect the new people in apartment 4.

“Can I help you sir” asked Darien.

Yori turned.

“Oh no young man I’m just waiting for some people” said Yori.

Just then they heard feet running up the stairs after a few minutes they finally reached the top of the stairs, and Darien recognised, them.

“You three you live here?”  He asked them.

Malik smiled a cold smile one that again made Irini duck this time behind Trista.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t the man who broke my beautiful, girl’s heart” said Malik as he one again took out his pocket knife and tapping it against his own mouth.

“I do recall wanting to show you what happens when you hurt our girl too bad for you, my beautiful Serena isn’t here to save you now” said Malik, he step closer to Darien his cold smile widening into a sinister smirk.

Just as he put the side of the tip of the knife to Darien’s throat Atem called out.

“Yo bro don’t make me sick Serena on you.” 

Malik turned to him his eyes alight with hope.

“If it is going to be anything like yesterday please do.”

Bakura and Atem chuckled and shook their heads.

 “Come on in Mr. Endo” said Atem as he took out his key, and unlocked the door.

“Hey we really should get a key cut for beautiful” said Malik, who had yet to remove his knife away from Darien’s throat meanwhile Atem opened the door.

 “Yeah we should” said Bakura.

“Come on in Mr. Endo.”

“So where is the lovely little lady?” asked Yori as he walked inside.

“Oh don’t worry we’re picking up our girl soon” said Malik, as he pulled the knife away making Darien hiss as it cut him, and walked inside.

Darien’ eyes got a shade darker at the way they spoke about his ex, his hands suddenly curled into fists.  _Why am I feeling this rage is it jealousy but why_ , suddenly thoughts of Serena in the car with the boys and her kissing Malik yesterday ran through his mind _I’m not jealous that Serena’s moved on ……am ‘I_ he thought to himself.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the soft voice of Trista.

“Darien are you alright should we call the cops?” she asked.

“No” he said as he made his way to his front door and took out the key, “but that kid pulled a knife on you and did I hear right they know Serena?” asked Trista.

 Darien bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

Trista’s eyes widened and looked back at the now closed door of number _4._

 _I never thought Serena would choose such people to be friends_ _with_ she thought.

“Darien we have to call the cops that kid’s a lunatic” Trista hissed.

 However she froze when the door opened and Malik popped his head out and called to her.

“Miss I’m psycho not a lunatic get it right.”

There was a round of laughter coming from inside the room after he said that. Darien growled as he finally got the door open and walked inside followed by Irini and Trista. Meanwhile in number 4 Yori sat down on the sofa while the boys went and changed from their school uniforms

* * *

 

 ****Tsukino house** ***

Serena was going upstairs after finishing her snack and her homework. walking into her room she closed the door before stripping off her uniform and bra and making her way over to the closet and taking down A Low V-neck Light pink dress with open back and spaghetti shoulder straps that cross at the back and slipped it on over her head before walking over to the mirror and fixing up the dress so it sat right, she then walked over and grabbed her brush and brush out her hair careful not to undo Atem’s work.

Once done she put on some pink eye shadow some blush and pink lip gloss then slipped her feet into her white heels grabbed her white handbag and put her mobile and Pink Crystal Satin Clutch Purse inside then grabbed her old white pair Cat Eye Sunnies and put them on and walked out and down the stairs.

“Mum dad I’m heading out with the boys Michelle and Amara not too sure when I’ll be back” said Serena as she opened the front door.

“OK dear have fun” they said.

She walked out the door and closed it behind her, she then made her way out of the front gate and lent back against the fence with legs crossed at the ankles 

* * *

 

*****20 minutes later*****

She saw Malik and the boys pull up along with a silver car she gave the boys a confused look.

‘Who’s that’ she mouthed while pointing to the silver car.

“That’s Mr. Endo baby” said Atem.

Serena nodded then waved to Yori who waved back.

“OK guys let’s get this show on the road,” said Serena hoisting herself onto the car and swinging her legs over the side and plopping herself down in the seat and strapping in.  

“You look beautiful” said Malik as he signaled to Yori, before pulling away from the house.

Yori followed.

Serena gave the directions to Amara and Michelle’s house to Malik, before relaxing.

“So honey bun who are these two we are meeting?” asked Bakura.

“Amara Tenou and her girlfriend Michelle Kaiou…..”

Before she could say more Atem interrupted “Baby are you saying they are…... He trailed off.

Serena smiled and nodded

“I am hotness I ‘am.”

Serena watch their eyes widen then saw them smile.

“Well good for them” said Malik.

“I met Amara and Michelle on July 21st 1991, 2 weeks after I moved here they were 16 at the time, Amara  had just saved me from a near hit and run and introduced me to her girlfriend Michelle and their than 5 month old adoptive daughter Hotaru” said Serena.

“Wait a minute they were 16 when they adopted a child what did their families say about it?” asked Malik from the driver’s seat.

“Nothing as far as I know they both don’t have family so to speak, anyway they adopted 5 month old Hotaru who was orphaned at 1 month old when her parents passed away in a laboratory accident, her father Dr Tomoe was a scientist Professor. Moving on not only are they girlfriends but Hotaru addresses Amara as papa because Amara likes to dress in guys clothes and looks like a boy because of her short blond hair”  

* * *

 

*****45 minutes later*****

Both cars pulled up outside an Empire Victorian House.

“Wow they live here” asked the boys as they and Serena exited the car.

“Yeah” said Serena.

“It’s beautiful” said a voice behind them.

They all turned and saw Yori exiting his car.

Bakura placed his arm around Serena and walked her over to Yori.

“Serena I’d like you to meet our music producer and Manger Endo Yori,” Serena gave the man a shy smile.

“Good afternoon sir” said Serena.

“A pleasure to FINALLY meet you I’ve heard so much about you” he said shaking her hand and glancing at the boys.

“What” they asked catching Yori’s eye.

“OK so we never shut up about you after you left even when we joined the band and Yori became our manger so sue us” said Atem.

They all chuckled.

Then turned and made their way through the gate and up to the porch with Serena knocking on the door only for it to be opened by a black haired purple eyed little girl.

“Hello” the little girl says.

Serena smiles and crouches down.

“Hello little one”

Hotaru give the girl a strange look.

“Who are, you?” she asked timidly.

“Hotaru sweetheart it’s me Serena” said Serena.

The little girl looks at her closely before shouting happily

“AUNT SERENA”

Before jumping into the blond teen’s arms, the happy shout alerted her Parents Amara and her girlfriend Michelle who went to find out what was going on when they reached the front they saw their young daughter in the arms of a tall blond girl.

“Can we help you they asked not recognising their kitten and their daughter’s god mother.

“Amara Elle I’m heartbroken” Serena pouted.

Taking a closer look they realised who it was.

“Kitten” they both exclaimed.

Serena just smiled.

“It’s me.”

Michelle blinked twice.

“My word you looks so different, you hair is amazing who’s your hair dresser?” asked Michelle.

Serena chuckled.

Then turned to the boys.

“My boy Atem, boys Mr. Endo I’d like to introduce you to my ‘big sisters’ Amara Ten'ou her girlfriend Michelle Kaiou and their daughter Hotaru Ten'ou- Kaiou formally known as Hotaru Tomoe my god daughter” said Serena,

There was a round of hellos and handshakes.

“Ladies I’d like you to meet my new friends Atem Ra, Malik Yama Bakura Zorc, and their band Manger and music producer Yori Endo” said Serena

Yori who had been shocked at Amara’s true gender smiled and nodded.

“Good afternoon ladies miss” he said addressing all three of them.

“Well I think we should get going before it gets too late oh by the way do you mind if we take Hotaru with us?” asked Michelle.

“Of cause not but won’t SHE look after Hotaru after all she lives here as well” said Serena emphasising on the word she.

The two teens looked at her.

 “Serena Trista moved out a year ago we asked her to take Hotaru earlier today but she says she can’t as she’s dealing with Rini and the fall out of who Rini’s mother truly is which when she told us was a complete bomb shell.” said Amara

Serena shrugged and looked at the girl in her arms.

“Hotaru would you like to come with us for a ride to show Aunt Serena’s friends some places where they can play music?” Serena asked the little girl.

“Yes please Aunt Serena”    

Serena smiled.

“OK go grabbed your coat.”

She then set her down on her feet, a few seconds later Hotaru came out putting her coat on after heading back in and grabbing her car keys Amara exited the house and locked the door. Together the group made their way out of the gate and into their cars with Amara getting behind the wheel of her blue Ferrari F512M, Amara saw the looks on the boy’s faces.

“You boys like my car I see” said Amara.

Serena chuckled.

“Don’t worry they were drooling over Neflite’s car too.”

She then pushed all three boys towards Malik’s Plymouth GTX, once they were all in their cars and strapped in with Serena in the front they all pulled away from the house and drove off into the late afternoon sun.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 8/9/15


	13. looking for a studio part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: I used names of real recording studios for this story also I looked up some info of Mouri Artworks Studio and used that in the story  
> Note: in the Anime Darien as a studio apartment but in my story he has a two-bedroom apartment it was Trista who gave Irini the nick name small lady in my story and calls her that for the first time in this chapter   
> 4 years later Darien is 20 and Trista is 25

Updated it on 8/9/15

 **Title:** looking for a studio part 4

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** drama/friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yugioh

 **Intro:** Serena the boys Amara Michelle Hotaru and Mr Endo spend the late afternoon finding a recording studio for the boy’s

* * *

The three cars continued down the road and into the heart of the district the first stop they made was at Gate way studio yet they knew right way that this place was not for them so they all got back in their cars and drove on.

After 10 minutes they found another place called Dagmusic Studio. 

The girls waited out front while Michelle Yori and the boys entered and spoke with the C.E.O of the company. However, after another ten minutes’ things did not work out so they left,

“What went wrong?” asked Serena as the boys climbed back into the car.

“The C.E.O wanted us to change our music label the eclipse, to their label” said Malik as, he started the car and followed Amara out into the streets. “But we didn’t want to change from the eclipse company which we have been a part of since making the band a year ago” said Atem.

“We don’t NEED to change our label we just need a place to record our fucking music” said a frustrated Bakura.

Serena gave them all sympathy looks reached between the front seats and took Bakura’s hand giving it a squeeze.

Bakura leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Serena’s shoulder.

“Thank you honey bun” he whispered before kissing her shoulder then learning back into his seat.

Serena then reached across the gear-stick and placed her hand on Malik’s thigh giving it a rub Malik took hand off wheel grabbed Serena’s hand and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

Serena turned to him and smiled.

Malik in return released her hand and caressed the side of her face lovingly and took a quick glance at her.

 “We love you beautiful,” he told her.

Serena’s smile widened.

“I love you boys to more than anything on this planet save for my family and friends and god daughter”

Bakura was about to say something in reference about Hotaru being Serena’s god daughter, when Malik spotted Amara pull up in front of a building.

“Mouri Artworks Studio.”

 Atem read’s as he hoisted himself over the side of the car and onto the sidewalk.

Bakura did the same on the other side once everyone was together they walked inside.

* * *

 

******Mouri Artworks Studio******

The boy’s mouths just dropped.

“Oh my word this is amazing” they both exclaimed,

“And this is just the lobby wait until you get to the second floor” said Michelle.

“How do you know everything about this place Miss Kaiou,” asked Atem.

 Michelle smiled.

“Please call me Michelle”

“That goes for me to my names Amara not Miss Ten'ou” said Amara.

“To answer your question Atem this is where I record my own classical music” said Michelle.

“Why don’t you all take a seat while I sort this out” she said.

They all nodded and took a seat within the lobby, with Hotaru sitting on Amara’s lap. Serena could tell Atem was still upset about the thought of changing labels if they went with Dagmusic studio and was unfortunately unable to comfort him on the drive over here as she did Malik and Bakura.

So when they were all seated Serena walked over and sat on Atem’s lap, combing her fingers through his tri colored hair, Atem sighed and pulled her closer Serena kissed his neck before resting her head on his shoulder, after a few minutes Michelle came back with the C.O.O of the company seeing this Serena lifted her head up and was about to get up off Atem’s lap when she felt him tug her back down she looked at him questioningly all he did was shake his head.

They all listened as Michelle introduced them all to the C.O.O Mr. Meme, while Mr. Endo introduced himself and his band to the COO.

“Well Mr. Endo would you and your band like to come with me and we can discuss things further in my office” said Mr. Meme.

The all nodded Serena got up off Atem’s lap so he could go with they all stood up and went to walk off only to stop before getting too far and turned back.

Serena chuckled.

“Go on my boys I’ll be here when you get back”

They sighed and followed Mr. Meme and Yori to Meme’s office with the boys gone Serena took Atem’s seat while Michelle walked over and sat beside her girlfriend and daughter.

 “So Serena how well DO you know those three?”  Asked Amara with a sly smile.

“Come on Amara don’t tell me you’re going to go all ‘big sister’ on me “said Serena.

Amara smiled and nodded.

  _Oh boy here goes_ Serena thought.

“Well I’ve known them for 13 years, I was born and raised in Domino City the same City that they come from, I First met them in Preschool when I was 3, I went everywhere they went. We did everything together even went to the same Elementary school.  We hung out at school, after school on weekends. Whenever my family and I went away on holidays they came with and whenever they went away I want with. We are that close that they call my Parents Aunt and uncle, we also have other friends that we hang out with from time to time their names are Joey Tristan Tea Ryou Atem’s cousins Seto and Mokuba and Yugi as well as Marik.” said Serena.

“I was a really happy child I took lessons in gymnastics swimming, and dance I was even on my school’s track team I did well in school, music was my favourite I used to get top marks in my subjects expect Math.” Serena stopped to look at her friends only to see their mouths hung open and eyes bulging out of their sockets.

 Serena giggled.

“Yes Amara Michelle there was a time where I wasn’t a flaky ditzy air head sleeping in class and stuffing myself with food, in fact that was all a cover up. My happiness came crashing down 6 years ago, when I was 10 years old I was given the devastating news that we were moving to Tokyo the day of the move was so heartbreaking….

Serena had to stop as she felt a lump in her throat and tears filled her eyes at the memory.

Seeing this Michelle took out a handkerchief from her pocket walked over and handed it to her, Serena gave her friend a watery smile meanwhile Hotaru slipped off her papa’s lap and walked over to Serena and stood between her legs and hugged her waist.

“Don’t cry Aunt Serena,” said the little girl.

After dabbing her eyes and blowing, her noise Serena continued her story.

“I became the flaky ditzy air head lazy over eating girl when I moved here because it was better than facing the pain of what I lost.  If I was my old self, I’d be sad hurting crying and depressed I buried my true self the moment I move here she had been buried for 6 years but now I have my boys I want to bring that girl back and be as happy as I was then” said Serena.

“Wow you truly do know those three well and you three seem so close to be torn from such a bond must have been devastating” said Amara.

Serena looked at the blond.

“You have no idea.”

“That has got to be tough leaving everyone you knew and loved behind and start over” said Michelle.

As Serena finished her explanation the C.O.O, Mr. Meme, Yori and the boys returned.

“Well everything is squared away would you like to show them to the Music Recording Studio on the second floor Michelle?” asked Mr. Meme.

The woman nodded.

“Come on then let me show you boys the best part of this place” said Michelle Serena scooped up Hotaru and made their way to lifts and took them to the 2nd floor.

* * *

 

*****2 nd floor Music Recording studio****    **

The lift stopped and the door opened and they stepped out.

“Left guys” said Michelle.

They turned left and walked in to the studio.

“Welcome to the Music Recording studio” said Michelle.

Once again the boy’s jaws dropped.

“To the lift is the main room, said Michelle as they all walked in.

They stopped when they saw someone at the controls Michelle smiled when she saw who it was.

“Hello Hana”

The woman turned and smiled.

“Michelle good to see you but I did not realise you would be recording anything today” said Hana,

“I’m not Hana I’m just here to show the new clients around, this is Mr. Zorc, Mr. Ra, Mr. Yama and their manger and music Producer Mr. Endo,” said Michelle

“Good day gentlemen” said Hana.

“They will still be under their current label eclipse wasn’t it?” asked Michelle.

 “Yes that’s right” said Yori.

“But will record their songs here” said Michelle.

“That’s fine, how about I show you boys the different rooms we have here then you can tell me a bit about your band and if we have time maybe you could sing something for us show us your talents” said Hana.

“We would like that very much Miss….” said Bakura

“Oh just call me Hana” said Hana.

 “Thanks” said Bakura.

“Well shall we?” asked Hana.

They all nodded.

“Well for starters you are in the main room also known as the control room from here we can record or mix your songs the two rooms connect to this room are call the Natural room we call it the Natural room because of its wide open space and windows allowing for Natural light to filter though plus it’s great for Natural sound from acoustic or any other instruments” said Hana now if you’ll follow me.”

Everyone left the main room then walked straight ahead through the red door an INTO Natural room, “this room has many uses it’s a room where you can come and record musical and drama rehearsals as well as any other performance it could also be used for coaching and auditions but most of all in your cases boys it is the best room to record your band sessions” said Hana.

“Wow it is amazing” said Atem.

“I can’t wait to start recording” said Bakura.

“This is going to be fantastic” Malik exclaimed.

 The others could see how excited the boys were about starting to record their music.

Yori smiled.

 “I hope boys that you will do well here as you were at the eclipse recording studio”

The boys looked at Yori and smiled.

“Thanks Mr. Endo”

It was then they notice another recording room.

“Ah Hana what is that room?” asked Bakura pointing to a room between both Natural and main room,

“That is the dead studio we have that one and another called the stone room” she then went on to explain the different uses for both rooms.  

After explaining they all went back into the main room and sat around.

“So tell us a bit about your band,” asked Hana

“The band is called the shadows myself Atem and Bakura formed it a year ago growing up we always loved music and when we were 12 and 13 we decide when we got a little older we would start a band” said Malik.

“We were 15 and 16 when we formed the band our first song we record was named after our band **the shadows** that also became our first single it was also the name of our debut album” said Atem.

“Each of us is lead vocalist for a song Malik wrote the song the shadows so he was lead vocal same with Atem he wrote just a dream….” Bakura was cut off when Atem interrupted him.

“I wrote just a dream 6 years ago.” 

“Anyway” Bakura said getting back on track.

“Atem wrote just a dream so he was lead vocalist on that song myself I was lead vocalist for track 3 of the album the song was titled Terror in the night”

We’re not that big yet as the only people who have heard of our music are back in our home city of Domino everywhere else we are unknown,” they all said sadly. 

“Trust me my boys you’ll be so big in no time that I’ll be beating every teen off with a stick” said Serena.

They turn and smiled.

Hana looked at the clock to see it was 5:55.

“I’m sorry boys we only have 5 minutes left, so unfortunately you’re unable to show us your talents until another time” said Hana,

“Are you able to fit us in for a weekend say this Saturday is that at all possible?” asked Atem.

“I can do that” she said grabbing her date book and pencilling in the day and date.

“What times do you open?” asked Bakura.

Weekdays we are open for 13 hours from 5 in the morning to 6 in the evening and weekends it’s for 9 hours from 6.am to 3.pm” said Hana, they all looked at each other than at Serena.

 “Is 8 O’clock OK for you beautiful,” asked Malik.

“Yeah sure” said Serena.

“We’ll start at 8 how long do sessions normally go for?” asked Atem.

“Normally 2 to 3 hours” said Hana.

“Well you’ll be finished by say 10 or 11 that would give us the rest of the afternoon and evening to do whatever else we want” said Serena.

“So 8:00 on 5th July 1997 done” said Hana.

“Now if you’ll excuse me”   

 

They all nodded and left with Hana they took the elevator down to the 1st floor and stepped out, once in the lobby Bakura took out his lyrics book, and handed it to Yori.

 “Mr. Endo I have some lyrics for you to look at if you don’t mind it’s only a small part as I can’t think of anything else” said Bakura,      

The man looked at it and read the lyrics of the small rap.

“Hmmm I think what you need for the rest of the song is a FEMALE voice”

Bakura smiled.

“Thanks Mr. Endo” he said.

Yori smiled.

“Before you say anything I WILL be here for your first recording” he told his band.

The boys all cheered.

“I’ll meet you here on the weekend” he told his band.

The boys nodded.

Then together they all walked out of the lobby. 

The boys and Yori shook hands with Amara and Michelle and smiled at Hotaru who smiled shyly back at them.

Serena meanwhile hugged and kissed both women on the cheek before crouching down in front of Hotaru, “goodbye sweetie Aunt Serena will see you soon” she said while hugging the girl.

She then kissed her forehead before standing up and walking with the boys back to Malik’s car.

 Seeing Serena shiver Atem took off his blue jacket and placed it around her shoulders, Serena in turn smiled and kissed him before getting into the back accompanied by Bakura who as soon as he and Serena had bulked in had wrapped her in his arms. Once Atem and Malik were in the car and strapped in Malik pulled away from the studio and honked the horn twice in goodbye to both the woman and Yori.

RCS

* * *

   Finished it on the 8/4/2015      


	14. Green eyed and discussion part 5

Started it on 8/9/15

 **Title:** Green eyed and discussion part 5

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or Yu-Gi-oh

 **Intro:** Darien gets into an argument with Atem Malik and Bakura when they return home words are said that shock Trista. Afterwards both Trista and Darien decided that Irini should move in with them

* * *

 

 *****Tsukino house*****  

Malik pulled up to Serena’s place at 6:17 pm got out and slid the seat forward Bakura removed his arms from around her, while Serena unbuckled herself, she kissed Bakura then slipped off Atem’s jacket and handing it to him while giving him a kiss goodbye, then stepping out of the car, hugging and kissing Malik.

“Once inside the gate Serena turn smiled and waved goodbye.

While shouting “I love you”

Blowing them a kiss, she watched Malik put the seat back get in closing the door buckle in.

“See you tomorrow our beautiful baby honey bun” they said while waving goodbye, then Malik drove off  

Serena sighed and smiled before turning and literally skipping up the path to the front door, opening it and walking in to the warm feel of the house Serena closed the door and lent back on it.

“Oh, what an afternoon” Serena sighed happily.

“Serena dear that you?” asked Ikuko.

“Yeah mum” said Serena.

The 16-year-old pushed off the door and walked into the kitchen, sitting in the chair and placing her handbag on the table.

“So how was your afternoon sweetie?” asked Ikuko.

“Oh mum it was amazing just like OLD times, we searched three studio’s for the boys to record their music, the 1st the gateway studio was out of the question then the second one they were in there for 10 minutes and when they came out I KNEW something went wrong they told me on the way to our 3rd and final stop and might I say the old saying is true 3rd times the charm” said Serena.

“So, what happened” asked Ikuko as she walked over and took a seat across from her daughter.

“Well on the way I could tell the boys were upset as Malik started the car, he told me the C.E.O wanted them to change their music label the eclipse, to the company’s label, but this wasn’t about changing record labels all they needed was a place to record their music. Atem agreed as did Bakura, the boys did not want to give up their label eclipse as they have been with that recording company since forming the band and by the tone Bakura used when he told me that all they need was a place to record their music he was most defiantly not happy, but when we got to our final stop Mouri Artworks Studio it all changed, I never seen them so happy not since we were kids, they were completely floored by the place.  Michelle explained a few things about the studio as we entered the lobby it was also there that we learned that Mouri Artworks Studio is the company Michelle is signed to and where she records all her classical music. We all waited in the lobby while Michelle sorted everything out then we met Mr. Meme the C.O.O of the company the boys and Mr. Endo went off to talk to him so while they spoke, I finally told the truth to Amara Michelle and Hotaru on how well I knew the boys after Amara went all big sister on me”

That got a laugh out of Ikuko she her husband and their son they really like and respected the two 22-year-old.

The family had met the 2 women 2 weeks after they moved into the house, when they dropped the 10-year-old Serena home after Amara saved her from almost being hit by a car also after learning of the circumstance around Hotaru’s adoption Ikuko offered to help in any way which they thanked her for.

“Anyway mum the boys got to see the studio and might I say it was amazing they spoke with a Lady named Hana and explained a bit about themselves and learned of other recording booths within the studio unfortunately they were unable to record any music today so myself them and Mr. Endo are going back this Saturday Hana booked them in for a 8:00 session” said Serena as she finished explaining her afternoon.

Suddenly Serena yawned.

“OK that’s it I’m knackered I’m going to head up for a nap wake me when Dinner’s ready.”

Serena stood up picked up her bag and left the kitchen only to stop and stick her head into the living room to say a quick hello to her father.

“Hello Serena darling how was your afternoon?” asked Kenji.

“It was SO amazing, but I’m wiped I’m heading up to take a nap.”

She then proceeded up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom walking into her room she slipped off her heels walked over to her dresser and placed her bag on top before flopping down on the bed and let out a giggle and sighed before closing her eyes.  

* * *

   

*****Apartment bulling*****

Malik parked the car and they all exited, Bakura and Atem who lovingly held the jacket that his baby had worn walked to the elevator and pushed the button while Malik locked up, the boys all piled in when the elevator got to the ground floor, the doors closed and it rode up to the 21st floor.

The doors open after it stopped, and they came out catting away.

“Atem bro you going to let that jacket go?” asked Bakura.

“No way man” he lifted his jacket and smiled as he said.

“it smells like her.”

Meanwhile Darien was sitting at the table having Dinner with his girlfriend and daughter when he heard the chatter.

“Sounds like those boys from number 4” said Trista.

Darien grit his teeth and stood up.

“Darien where are you going?” asked Trista who stood up.

“I’m going to talk with them” said Darien as he matched to the door and flung it open and stepped out.

While yelling “do you have any Idea what time it is!”

 The boys stop talking, turned to Darien and laughed.

“Do you see the way our girl looked tonight” said Bakura.

“The dress looked hot on her” said Atem who still held the jacket containing Serena sent in his arms.

“Forget the dress boys, did you see her legs” said Malik as he took out his key and put it in the door.

All the while they were completely ignoring Darien.

“Long creamy and toned” said Atem as he licked his suddenly dry lips.

“I wouldn’t mind having them wrapped around me” said Bakura.

Malik smiled.

 “Me too” he said.

“Me three” said Atem.

Darien clenched his fits until his palm bled his eyes went dark and a speck of gold entered them yet outside he could hear the rustling of the trees as the wind picked up and the movement under their feet as the ground shook Trista and Irini noticed the beginnings of a wind storm and the shaking ground was due to Darien’s anger as he had control over the earth being the Prince of earth. Meanwhile out in the corridor.

Darien heard the open balcony door slam close making both Trista and her daughter jump.

“Mummy I’m scared” he heard Irini say.

The boys looked at each other when they head the slam, they also felt the movement under their feet and thought.

_What the hell is going on?_

Just as Malik got the door open, they looked back at Darien and smiled.

“Hey, I think someone’s jelly” said Atem as they saw the look on Darien’s face.

Bakura shook his head.

“What can’t stand to hear how lovely and beautiful and sexy we think Serena is, is that it?” 

They got their answer when they saw Darien grit his teeth even more unfortunately that also made the ground shake more and the wind to pick up even more then it was.

 _OK_ _what the fuck is going everything was fine until shields walked out,_ they thought with frustrated anger.

“My, my you just can’t stand the thought that after 4 years Serena’s moved on can you,” said Bakura.

“Your pathetic shields we know your pining after Serena” said Malik.

From inside Trista heard Malik’s words and gasped.

 _He’s still in love with Serena_ she thought.

“From what we were told for the last 2 years you’ve have tried to be close to her again” said Atem

“You’ve made your bed shields now lie in it” they told him.

The three laughed as they entered the apartment

Darien let out a frustrated yell before turning and punching the wall next to his door before taking a deep breath and calming down before walking back in while closing the door he then made his way back over to the table and sat down.

“Daddy you were really angry the ground was shaking, and the wind was getting really bad,” said Irini.

“I know baby and I’m sorry those boys just rubbed me the wrong way.” As he reaches over and hugged her.

 “I never meant to scare you honey”

After pulling back they went back to their meal. With the meal done Irini helps Trista clear away their dirty dishes before Trista turned to Irini.

“Honey you have school tomorrow so go take a bath get change and go to bed.”

Irini nodded and headed off to the bathroom, while Trista headed into the kitchen to find Darien washing up the dishes sensing eyes on him Darien looked over his shoulder and saw Trista enter.

“Hello love listen I was wondering if you would do something for me.” Darien asked.

Trista nodded putting the incident at Dinner and what she overheard to the back of her mind.

“Well as we have 2 free periods tomorrow maybe you could call Serena’s Parents and let them know you’re coming with Taji to pack and move Irini’s stuff as I wish for her to move in with us PERMANENTLY” said Darien.

Trista beamed.

“What a wonderful idea my Prince but why don’t I call them now it’s not too late and I do have the boxes from when I moved in with you, we can use them” said Trista.

“A wonderful idea sweetheart” said Darien.

Trista grabbed the cordless phone off the kitchen wall and stepped outside to call Serena’s Parents, meanwhile Irini finished her bath and exited the bathroom dress in her green PJ’s.

“Daddy” Irini called.

“In the kitchen munchkin” said Darien.

Irini walked and smiled.

“I’m tired daddy I’m going to bed now”

Darien turned around and smiled before picking her up in his arms and giving her a hug and kiss before setting her down on her own two feet, she then looked around “where’s Tris…. I mean mummy?” asked Irini.

“She’s on the phone” said Darien nodding to the balcony.

Irini turn and saw her mother on the phone, meanwhile on the balcony after about the 5th ring a male voice answered.

* * *

 

 **Kenji** : “hello Kenji speaking

 **Trista** : “good evening sir this is Trista Meioh

Kenji frowned trying to recall then name until his eyes widened in relation

 **Kenji** : Shields girlfriend

Trista sighed

 **Trista** : yes, sir I was wondering will anyone be home tomorrow morning

 **Kenji** : yes why

 **Trista** : I and 2 friends will be coming by to pack up Rini’s belongings as Darien and I wish for her to live with us permanently

 **Kenji** : good get her out, she coursed nothing but trouble for my daughter for the last few days 

Trista’s red eyes became a shad darker as she heard how Serena’s father spoke of her child

 **Trista** : thank you I’ll be there by 9:00 tomorrow

Trista hung up and turned around opening the sliding door and stepping inside before closing it once again.

 “Tri…mummy I’m going to bed” said Irini.

Darien whipped his hands on the table walked out into the living area they then all walked into Darien’s study where a futon was laid out and already made for her. Irini made her way over to the futon and climbed in both Trista and Darien tucked her in before giving her a hug and kiss goodnight.

 They then walked back to the door way, they both stopped turned and smiled at her.

 “Night munchkin” said Darien.

“Goodnight my small lady” said Trista.

With that she turned off the light and closed the door, Trista smiled and kissed Darien before handing him the phone.

“Why don’t you call Kane Taji Andrew and Maro to see if they can give us a hand” said Trista walked off into the bathroom.

Darien walked over to the sofa sat down and rang his friends.

First was to his best friend Andrew who agreed to come around, the next calls were to his Uni buddies, Kane Taji and Maro who all agreed and both Kane and Taji agreed to help Trista move Irini’s belongings.

By the time he had finished talking to them all it was going on 7:00 knowing they had a big day with the move and all tomorrow Darien stood up and went around turning the lights off, before walking to the bedroom, only to notice the door was closed and the light was off.  When he quietly opened the door and stepped in, he was surprised to see Trista already in bed fast asleep.

 _Wow I didn’t even hear her exit the bathroom or anything_ he though before walking over to the dresser grabbing a tank top and boxer short and putting them on before closing the bedroom door and walking over to the bed and sliding in under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

 

*****Tsukino house*****

Serena was still sound asleep when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Yo Rena dinner is ready” Sammy called.

Serena yawned rubbed her eyes and sat up.

“OK I’m coming” she said tiredly she got up of the bed,

 She glanced around the room and noticed something she hadn’t when she entered Luna wasn’t home yet.

 _She must be still pissed at me_ Serena thought _._

the teen then made her way across the room and walked out and, made her way down the hall the down the stairs and into the kitchen, only to be hit with the small of dinner.

“Hmm mum what’s, that smell?” asked Serena as she walked over and sat down.

“Its “beef [teriyaki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teriyaki) with vegetables and rice” said Ikuko as she brought the four plates over and set them down.

The family ate while listening to their kids talk about their day even, thou, they had already heard about Serena’s day she was telling Sammy.

“Oh man you are so lucky that would have been so awesome” said Sammy.

After dinner both Sammy and Serena cleared away the table and did the dishes. When they finished they said goodnight to their parents and headed up the stairs to their rooms once inside her room Serena closed the door and changed into her pink night gown before sitting down at her vanity table and undoing her hair she spent a few minutes brushing it before putting it up in a long ponytail then climbed into bed snugged under the covers and closed her eyes dreaming of the wonderful weekend ahead of her. 

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 8/9/15


	15. Moving Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: Andrew new the whole truth of Darien’s past and of the scouts but he was NOT happy about the break up as he hadn’t seen his ‘little sister’ (Andrew thinks of Serena as a little sister) since then and blames Darien for it

Started it on 6th/9/15

 **Title:** Moving Part 1  

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** none

 **Genre:** family friendship 

**Warnings:** drama swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Sailor moon or you-Gi-oh, but I do own the lyrics to the song we love

 **Intro:** With the new changes happening in Serena’s life Darien decided to remove his daughter from the care of Serena’s Parents So Kane and Taji go with Trista to Serena’s place and help her pack away Rini’s belongings before moving them to Darien’s. Meanwhile Darien Andrew and another uni buddy Maro help him turn his study into a bedroom and move his study into the corner of the living room.

* * *

 

*****Friday 4th July 1997******

Early Friday morning Serena woke to her alarm going off at 7 after stretching she slipped out from under the bed covers and made her way over to her closet and got out her school uniform and dressed. Afterwards she pulled the hair tie from her hair and spent 5 minutes brushing her long blond locks.

As she was brushing her hair, she heard a noise near her window she turn in mid brush to see Luna climbing though the window she glared at her guardian cat.

"Serena I'm surprised to see you up early" said Luna.

"Get used to it the Serena you and the girls new 4 years ago is dead she will never be coming back" said Serena as she set her brush down and once again picked up her, hair tie and tired her hair into a high pony tail.

"By the way I will not have you treating my boys as you did 2 days ago, THEY are in my life now and are staying get used to it or movie in with one of the girls" said Serena.

She then grabbed a second hair tie and her school bag and headed out of her room leaving a dumbfounded Luna behind.

"Well if that's the way you feel Princess then I will" said Luna.

The black cat the hopped out the window again.

Meanwhile Serena was down stairs eating breakfast with her family, when she finished, she grabbed her lunch bag and school bag and walked out the door. Down the pathway and out of the gate. Serena skipped down the side walk humming a tune she felt that something good was going to happen today

* * *

 

*******Juuban Municipal High School********

Walking through the gates of the school she looked to the car park and didn't see Malik's car wondering what to do to pass the time. Serena then began singing while lightly swaying to the music of her own voice

 **It grows from the flicker, of the flame the love  
we hold a power everybody else wants  
the love we hold never dies  
our hearts are one joined forever, in love, to leave would break our souls  
**Serena let the song carry her away and bean dancing to song she was singing  ****  
Take each other's breaths away  
Scars of a broken love upon my heart  
your love heals those two broken parts

She unconsciously did the splits ached her back all the while continuing to sing her song doing a kick over then back flipped with a twist now facing the brick fence she ran towards the fence jumped and latch onto the top of the fence and did a back hand stand then an in air split then carefully positioned herself so she was facing the side walk not the road and front kickstand into an upright potion so that she was now using the top of the wall like a beam and continued singing her song, while practicing a few moves.

Meanwhile the boys pulled up and Malik parked the car it was then they heard Serena's voice and got out of the car, they spotted her on top of the school wall using it as a balancing beam they all looked at one another with smiles on their faces.

"The Siren awakens" said Malik and Atem.

As they and Bakura walk over to her.

 **we love with our whole heart**  
we fight for the purest of love  
And we will love until the end of time  
Yeah, we love, lovin in the sunlight  
And we love until the world falls apart  
And we will love until the end of time  
As she finishes part of her song and one of her moves she heard her Crazy's voice singing

 ** _Bakura_**  
**Love!**  
blink, you'll miss it, open up your heart  
We have love, yeah, there is no love for you  _(No love)_  
blink, you'll miss it, open up your heart  
We have love, yeah, there is no love for you

Serena's eyes lit up and waved before front flipping off the wall doing a full twist in mid-air before landing on her feet, Serena did not know she had an audience until she heard the clapping and looked around. Knowing people had watched her she blushed yet they also had dumbfounded looks on their faces, so she turned and smiled.

"What you all thought I was a klutz airhead who only ever thought with her stomach and had no talent well guess again that girl you all new is dead, meet the new confident talented Serena"

She did a parting motion with her hands they all parted Serena showed off more of her gymnastic talent by doing a running triple front flip landing perfectly on her feet only to receive a kiss by both Atem and Malik then to be embraced from behind by Bakura who plants a kiss on the back of her neck. Serena beamed at Malik and Atem then turned in Bakura's embrace and kiss him.

"That was mad gym skill baby" said Atem.

As they were walking towards the school building

"Something we have not seen in 6 years" said Malik.

"Also, for the first time in 6 years we heard the siren call" said Bakura.

Serena giggled and blushed.

On her way to the entrance of the school building, she spotted Amy Mina and Lita slack jaw and bug-eyed look on their faces.

Seeing this made Serena laugh.

She gave them a smug smile and walked on only stopping when she hears Molly's voice.

"Serena that was amazing girl I never knew you did Gymnastics" said Molly as she ran up to her.

"Thanks, Mol I have many hidden talents" said Serena.

"Yeah I heard you singing as well"

Serena blushed.

"Thanks Molly" said Serena.

"Honey bun why don't you go on ahead we'll catch up" said Bakura.

"We just need to speak will Molly for a minuet alright" said Atem and Malik.

"Uh OK boys see you in there" said Serena.

She kissed them each before walking off into the school building down the hall and into the classroom most of the students were already there, the poor teen was bombarded by questions by her fellow classmates as soon as she walked through the door.

"Serena, I didn't know you could sing and do gymnastics and do them at the same time you're really talented," said Student 1.

"How long have you been sing and doing gymnastics?" asked Student 2?

"Why have you been hiding this new you?" asked Student 3.

"OK chill out and let me breath for one, for another I'll tell you guys everything." said Serena

"1 thanks for the complement 2. I've been singing and doing gymnastics for a VERY long time and 3 WHY I've been hiding this me because I was bloody fucking miserable for 6 freaking years now if you please, I need to do some stretching" said Serena.

She set her school bag under her desk and slipped off both her school heels and socks and started on her stretching. Serena stopped stretching and stood up

She gave one last big stretch only this time she felt arms came around waist and pull her back against a muscular chest.

"Feeling better Honey-bun?" Bakura whispered.

"A little, still feeling sore but that's what I get for not stretching before practicing" Serena chuckled.

She leaned back into his embrace tilting her head back exposing her neck only to break out in giggles as Bakura began peppering kisses along her neck and throat

Atem shook his head and smiled.

While Malik pulled Serena out of Bakura's embrace and walked her to her desk.

Serena took her seat.

Atem knelt at her feet and put on her socks and heels for her

"So, hotness honey what DID you and the boys NEED to talk to Molly about?" asked Serena.

The boy's only response was to smile at her.

"OK boys WHAT are you hiding?" asked Serena.

She knew those smiles, those were 'we have a secret and we are not telling' smiles.

"Nothing we are hiding nothing beautiful baby honey bun" they replied yet still wearing those smiles

She gave them each a weary look by now the rest of the student body had entered and took their seats, Serena tapped Molly on the shoulder as the girl's desk was in front of her own.

"Mol spill what did my boys want?" asked Serena.

"Don't even think it baby" said Atem

"Nice try beautiful but Molly is sworn to secrecy" said Malik

"So is Neflite honey-bun" said Bakura

"Sorry Serena can't tell as the boys said Neflite and I are sworn to secrecy" said Molly

Serena huffed folds her arms over her chest and turns her nose up at them.

Moment later at 9 O'clock Miss H walks in and the day begins.

* * *

 

*****Tsukino house*****

Ikuko was surprised to know her husband Kenji was staying behind and going to work late until all of Rini's stuff was out of the house they were in the kitchen when they heard the knock.

"I'll get it" said Kenji.

Standing up from the table he walked into the entrance hall and over to the door opening the door he saw a tall woman in a purple business suit she had long green hair and red eyes.

The first thing Kenji said was.

"Your Shields girlfriend aren't you"

Trista narrowed her eyes but nodded.

Kenji stepped aside

"Come in" said Kenji

He stepped aside and allowed her inside, once she and the boys entered, she introduced them to Serena's father,

"Sir I'd like you to meet Kane and Taji they will be helping me with Irini's belongings,

"Irini?" asked Ikuko as she walked into the, entice way from the kitchen.

"Yes, that Rini's full name now may I ask where her room is?" asked Trista.

"This way" said Kenji.

They all walked up the stairs as they got to the top Trista saw three which one is Rini's asked Trista

The woman stared going down the hall to towards one of the bedrooms.

"Uh Miss those rooms belong to Serena Sammy myself and my husband" said Ikuko politely.

"Then pray tell where IS my DAUGHTER'S room" Trista asked.

Empathising on the word daughter, Kenji and Ikuko were stunned to say the least

"Rini's YOUR Daughter" Ikuko asked.

Trista nodded.

"This whole time MY wife and I have been rising YOUR child," Kenji growled.

Ikuko noticed the boy's uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going although they were surprised to learn Trista had a daughter.

"Boys if you'll follow me" said Ikuko.

The boys followed her up another flight of stairs that they did not notice before.

They were halfway up the stairs when Taji asked.

"Ma'am where does this lead"

Ikuko smiled.

"Please call me Ikuko or Mrs. Tsukino which ever makes you comfortable.

"Thanks Mrs. Tsukino" said Kane

"To answer your question, we are heading to Rini's bedroom which before she moved in was our attic"

Seconds later they heard Trista

"You put my daughter in the attic!" Trista hissed in rage.

"It's the only room we had in the house beside we should not have had to raise her, YOU are the one who should have raised her for the past 4 years!" Kenji passionately told the woman.

"Oh, believe me I would have proffered that instead of her being raised around a worthless good for nothing uneducated child, like Serena."

"That's it out, get out of my house NOW!" Kenji Roared.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter's things besides you just don't want to face the truth about your own child"

Kenji glared at Trista yet was also smiling.

He suddenly started chuckling.

"What's so funny" Trista Fumed

Kenji shook his head

"Sounds to me like your jealous you see we know of Serena's past, so we know the whole truth about her that she was the Princess of the most powerful kingdom in our solar system while her mother branded you with the lonely task of guarding the gates of time" Kenji whispered with pride.

"Your daughter on the other hand is a spoilt manipulated brat that had Shields wrapped around her pinkie finger you have no idea the hell that spoilt brat of yours has put my daughter though ever since she came here but it has only gotten worse when I kicked Shields out of the house a few days ago that brat need to learn manners"

Trista grit her teeth and stormed upstairs

Kenji following behind with a smile on his face

"Hey boys how's it coming "she asked while plastering on a smile.

"Good I just need to head down and grab the boxes" said Kane

"Trista give me a hand, will you?" he asked her.

Before making his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Meanwhile Ikuko was striping the bed and Kenji got to work emptying the wardrobe Taji on the other hand began working on Irini's desk area, he began setting aside the lamp and knickknacks on her desk.

He was about to try lifting her desk, when Ikuko spoke up.

"Taji why not take the draws out first before lifting?"

Taji smiled.

"Good Idea thanks Mrs. Tsukino"

He took the draws out and tried lifting it again noticing it was a lot lighter than before, so with the desk in hand he made his way down the stairs then down the second stairs and out the already open door. As he stepped out, he could hear Trista and Kane bickering as they were gathering up the already made boxes from the truck.

"Trista why in the world are you so bitter towards Miss Tsukino and although we only met her once that night at our high school dance a few months before Darien had that accident the way Darien used to talk about her, she seemed so lovely?" asked Kane.

Trista glared at the 20-year-old.

"She is a bloody child who needs to date people her own age and besides she was dragging Darien down he was missing a lot of school work and everything from what I heard from Mario because of her.

Kane scoffed.

"You're the one to talk he was 16 YEARS OLD when you started dating him and they seemed a lot happier until Mario, Shoda Nikki, Yuki and Taro started harping on about her after he brought her to a school dance telling him he could do better. Then he had that accident and you took care of him after you met Serena you began to fill his head with spiteful things about her."

"My Darien needed a WOMAN in his life not a child, someone who he could have a Proper and intelligent conversions with someone who could encourage him to reach his goals of being a doctor not someone who had no clue on what he was talking about when he was talking about his studies" Trista Argued.

"Trista do us a favour and shut the fuck up, and Kane can we PLEASE get this over with, so we don't have to listen to one of Trista's bitch-fest about Serena?" asked Taji as he walked over carrying Irini's desk.

"Sure Ta, here let me help you" said a smirking Kane.

So, while they were loading the desk into the truck Kenji walked out arms full of Irini's clothes.

"Where do you want these" he asked

"On the back seat" said Trista.

The woman walked over to her car a Black Bentley, and opened the back door, Kenji walk over and throws them in not caring how or where they landed.

"I have two more loads of her clothes"

He then grabbed some of the boxes and together they all walked back inside and up the stairs.

* * *

 

*******Darien's apartment*******

Darien was in his study cleaning out the closet to make room for Irini's clothes when he heard knocking at his door. Stopping what he was doing he made his way out of the room and over to his front door, opening the front door he saw his best friend Andrew although the blond man was smiling Darien could tell by his eyes that his best friend was STILL pissed off at him for breaking up with Serena and for breaking her heart.

 _if your still Pissed at me Drew WHY are you here helping me_ Darien thought

Next to Andrew stood his Uni buddy Mario

the 19-year-old smiled.

"Hey guys come on in" he told them

He stepped aside to allow them to enter.

Closing the front door, he turned to them

"By the way thanks for giving me a hand with this" he told them.

"Sure, no problem buddy” said Mario.

"So, what do you need a hand with Dar?" asked Andrew.

"I'm rearranging my study and turning it into a bedroom for my girlfriend's daughter Irini" he told the boys

"I didn't know she had a kid" said Mario.

"She looks too young to have a kids" said Andrew.

"Who's Irini" they asked.

Walking into the old study/Irini's new bedroom

"Well you guys know her as Rini."

Andrew's eyes widened.

"WHAT but I thought…" he trailed off.

"So, did I Andrew, until Trista told not only me but Irini the truth "Darien told him.

"Where was she before?" asked Maro.

While walking over to the desk and starting to unplug the computer.

"Well as you know she WAS living with my ex and her family but before that she lived in another city with what she thought were her biological mother Serenity Moon and her husband Endymion Gold" said Darien.

As Maro did not know the truth like Andrew Darien span the real truth giving his and Serena's future selves a last name and turning the kingdom into a city

"Oh OK" said Maro.

He had finished unplugging the computer, as Darien had finished emptying the closet and draws of his study books and papers.

"Say Dar where would you want these?" asked Andrew,

Who had his arms full of Darien's study books and papers?

"On the coffee table Drew" said Darien

Walking out of the room Andrew walked over to said table and set that stack of book and papers down before heading back into the room to see Maro and Darien taking the computer off the desk then moved out of the way as they picked up the desk and carried it out.

"So where are you setting this up," asked Maro

"Over there in the corner near the sliding door" said Darien.

So, for the next 45 minutes they sorted out Irini's new bedroom.

* * *

 

*****An hour later*****

It was going on 10:45 when they Finished sorting out Irini's bedroom they heard the door open.

"Darien dear I'm home" said Trista.

she entered with the boys all three had clothes in their arms with Darien Andrew and Mario helping out Kane Taji and Trista, the truck and car was emptied within an hour the boys bid the couple goodbye they both thanked them for their help before watching them leave.

Closing the door behind the couple got to setting up Irini's room so it would be ready for when she returned Home in 4 hours' time.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 28th/1/16


	16. Serena’s Surprise and special night part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: all the scouts will have patron gods or Goddesses from their home plant Also the god of Saturn is going to be Hades I know in Rome is called Pluto, but I have someone else in mind for Trista as he is the god of the underworld and Saturn is the sailor of death/rebirth

Started it on 22nd /3/16

 **Title:** Serena’s Surprise and special night part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem/Malik/Bakura

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own sailor moon or yu-gi-oh, but I do own the lyrics to say you’ll be ours

 **Intro:** A Surprise is waiting for Serena when she gets home. Meanwhile Her Shadows plan to give their girl a special night to make up for missing her sweet 16th

* * *

 

*******Juuban Municipal High School********

At 2.45 that afternoon the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Serena Molly and the boys packed away their belongings as did the rest of the class then headed out of the class room. They and other students headed down the hall and out of the school building as the group were walking across the front grounds it was Bakura who asked.

“Honey bun would you like to come over to our place tonight and sleep over as we have our first session tomorrow?”

 “Love to” said Serena happily.

“OK Beautiful we’ll see you at 6:30pm as we have a few things to do so we will be unable to pick you up is Aunt Ikuko or Uncle Kenji able to drop you off? Asked Malik.

“I’ll ask them” said Serena.

“Oh and Baby wear something very Pretty” said Atem.

Who then winked at her 

Serena blushed.

“Ah OK” said Serena

Stepping out of the front gate they lent back on the wall and waited with Molly for Neflite to pick her up,

“Oh by the way beautiful here’s our number in case you need us for anything or in case you are running late tonight” said Malik as he took out a piece of paper and pen and used the wall as a surface and wrote the number down before handing it to her.

Serena took the piece of paper and read the number.

“421162327 OK thanks guys” said Serena as she slipped the paper into her pocket.

Moments later they saw his car drive down the street pull up in front of the group Nephite got out of the car just as Amy Mina and Lita walked by. Lita gave Neflite a longing looks yet he ignored her and made his way over to Molly and kissed her hello before giving a nod to the others.

“Ready to go sweetheart” he asked her

She smiled and nodded

So he opened the passenger side door after getting in, Neflite closed the door for her, after buckling in Molly wound down the window.

“Hey guys wanna meet up for lunch at the crown arcade tomorrow?” asked Molly

“Sure, love to haven’t been there in 4 years I just hope we don’t run into jackass” said Serena

Neflite laughed.

“You really call him that?” he asked.

“Yep” Serena said Cheerfully.

“We may be running a little late as we have a busy morning tomorrow but we’d love to join you both for lunch” said Bakura     

“OK we will see you there” said Neflite.

With the he started his car and pulled away from the school after watching their friend leave, Serena and her boys turn and walked back into the school and over to Malik’s Car

“I call shot gun” said Serena.

Before racing over to the car.

“Oh no you don’t baby it’s my turn to ride shot gun” said Atem who chased after her he trapped her between his arms and the front passenger side of the car.

“Now what you going to do baby?” he asked

“Enough Atem, Beautiful gets the front seat as we have to drop her off first” said Malik.

He walked up to them and took Serena’s bag off her and unlocked the boot then he and Bakura set theirs and Serena’s bags in the boot

Serena chuckled at seeing the pouting look on her beloved royal hotness’s face Serena kissed him opened the front passenger side and slid in Atem closed the door threw his bag into the boot then lifted himself over the side of the car before slipping into the seat behind Serena.

Once they were all in and strapped in Malik pulled out of the school and drove off.

“So Serena what’s this arcade we’ll be going to for lunch?” asked Bakura.

“Only my old hang out although Jack ass goes there to, so since the breakup I haven’t been there HIS best friend Andrew who is a good friend of mine and treats me like a little sister works there his little sister Elizabeth or Lizzie as I call her works above the arcade at the fruit palor café” Serena explained 

“Whoa back up honey bun your FRIENDS with a guy who’s the best friend of your ex?” asked Bakura.

“Yeah but like I said I haven’t seen him in 4 years besides that’s the ONLY connection Jackass and I will EVER have” said Serena

“Just as long as THAT’s the ONLY connection you and he will ever have” said Malik.

Serena could tell by his tone that he was becoming a bit possessive

Serena smiled.

“I love you to Psycho but let me make one thing VERY clear right here and now My heart only has EVER belonged to you three yes I did date Jackass but even during that time my heart belonged to you three, you three are my first and only loves what I had with him was puppy love or even a childish crush” said Serena.

“Good just as long as that’s all it was” said Malik.

Serena smiled

Leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“NO Man on this earth could mean as much to me as you three do” said Serena

Bakura and Atem just smiled at Serena’s declaration of her love for them.

After a while Malik turned into her street and drove up to her house parking just outside the gate, unbuckling her seat belt Serena opened the door before leaning across the gear stick and kissing Malik goodbye before leaning into the back and kissing both Atem and Bakura goodbye with the goodbyes done she exited the car closed the door she heard th boot pop and smiled grabbing her school bag she closed the boot and stepped up onto the sidewalk.

“See you boys tonight” she said while waving.

They waved back and watched her walked up the path and into the house before pulling away and driving off. Back inside Serena walked into the kitchen and saw Her mother.

“Afternoon mum the boys asked if I can stay over tonight at their place and as they are busy could you or dad drop me off they asked me to be dropped off at 6:30 it would also save time as I’m, going with them for their first recording session at 8:00 tomorrow morning then lunch with Neflite and Molly at the arcade” Serena explained.

That shouldn’t be a problem dear we trust the boys and your old enough to know what you can and can’t do also give Malik this” she said

Then reach into her hand bag and took out her purse and took out a roll of bills.

“For gas money” she told her daughter.

“Mum” Serena wined.

“Malik is not going to take this” she told her mother.

“Serena just take it” Ikuko said in a no nonce tone.

“Alright”

Taking the money Serena headed upstairs and walked into her room.

Looking around she noticed Luna was still absent.

 _Looks like someone’s still pissed at me_ she thought.

Closing the door Serena walked over to her Dark purple clutch bag and put the money inside then walked over to her desk and sat down.

Slipping off her school bag she set it next to her, opened the bag and took out her homework and began getting to work.

Serena only stopped when she saw her clock read 5:00

“Shit I need to leave in an hour and 30 minutes and I haven’t even had a shower or packed or anything SHIT” Serena exclaimed.

Leaving her work where it is she took out her perm rod plugged it in turned it on and set it on her vanity table, Serena then raced down the hall.

“Hey dad Mum I’ve just left my perm rod on in my room do you think you can perm my hair? Asked Serena.

“Sure dear,” said Ikuko

 “Dad did mum tell you what’s happening?” asked Serena.

“She did sweetheart and I’ll take you one more thing”

“What dad?” asked Serena.

“Come with me”

He took her hand and lead her upstairs

* * *

 

 Then up to the attic.

 “Uh dad WHY are we going up to the brat’s room?” asked Serena.

 Her father turns and smiled but did not answer.

When they got to the top Kenji opened the door and walked Serena into the room. When Serena entered her jaw dropped the room was empty also where the bed once was by the window now sat a comfortable window seat and on the floor lay plastic sheets.

Speechless Serena turned around and a gin appeared on her face before jumping into her father’s arms and laughing.

“Ding dong the brat is GONE” Serena yelled.

Before laughing once again.

Kenji smiled at seeing the happiness on his daughters face and as you can see it is already for you to paint it now belongs to you” said Kenji.

“Thank you thank you thank you” Serena repeated over and over

“Your welcome sweetheart” he hugged her before the left closing the door.

“Say dad you call the boys and give them a heads up that I might be running a bit late?” asked Serena

As she and Kenji made their way down the stairs from the attic

“of course honey” said Kenji.

Stepping off the last step Serena handed her dad the piece of paper with their number.

“Here it’s their home number”

After handing her father the boys number Serena raced down the stairs then up hallway and into the bathroom, she closed the door stripped off her school clothes stepped into the shower and turned the taps on.

* * *

 

*****5 minutes later*****

 Serena stepped out grabbed a towel and dried her hair and wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of bath room and made her way up the stairs and into her room only to see her mother sanding by the vanity table with the perming rod in hand.

Serena spent a few minutes brushing her long hair before taking a seat Ikuko spent 2 hours perming Serena’s long locks once She Finished Ikuko used some hair spray to set the perm then walked out of the room and allowed Serena to change.

Serena made her way over to her closet and took down a Dark Purple spaghetti strap knee length summer gown with sash that sat just under the breasts, then grabbing her overnight bag and her evening clutch bag.  She then began packing her overnight bag with the clothes she would be wearing the next day her night gown robe along with her own music not book which she put in her white handbag that still had everything from the night they went to the park inside it.  so once all was done, she slipped her feet into her dark purple heels and walked out and down the hall and into the bathroom where she packed her toiletries exiting the bathroom she made her way into the entrance way.

“Dad I’m ready” Serena called

“OK sweetie got everything you need?” he asked.

“Yep did you call the boys?” she asked 

“I did by the way sweetheart you look beautiful” said Kenji.

Serena blushed.

“Thanks dad I think my boys are up to something as my royal hotness told me to dress Pretty” said Serena.

Kenji smiled.

“Well come on then”

 He took her overnight bag and walked with her out the front door and over to the car, Kenji opened the front passenger side Serena slid in and put her bag at her feet before closing the door and buckling up Kenji walked around to the driver’s side and got in behind the Wheel he bulked himself in closed the door then started the car and drove out of the drive way.

“So where to Darling?” asked Kenji.

“The apartment building where Shields lives’” said Serena.

Her father turned and looked at her in shock.

“They LIVE in THAT building?” he asked.

“Yep and they live next door to him as well”

“Oh I feel SO sorry for them” said Kenji

While he drove up the street.

Serena giggled.

“Well dad you’re REALLY going to LOVE Psycho” said the 16-year-old.

“Whys that sweetie?” asked Kenji.

“Well Psycho wants to kill Shields” said 

“That kid has my seal of approval” said Kenji.

Serena laughed

“By Selene daddy between you and my shadows there will be NOTHING left of him”

Kenji Grinned.

While joking around with her father Serena had not even noticed the building coming into view until Kenji pulled up outside said building.

* * *

 

*****Apartment building******

Unfortunately, it was going on 7:20pm  when Kenji pulled up in front of the building.

“Thanks dad I’ll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon” said Serena.

She un-bulked herself grabbed her bag and got out of the car she closed the door and walked up the path only to stop turn and wave goodbye to her father Kenji waved good bye then pulled away from the curb and into the traffic. After seeing her father drive off Serena turned back around and walked into the Building and took the elevator to the 21st floor.

* * *

The Elevator stopped on the 21st floor and the door opened Serena made her way down to her shadows Apartment only when she got there she saw a single stem pink lotus flower and note taped to the door.

Setting her bag down Serena untapped the flower and note lifted the flower to her nose and smelt the sent before opening the note only to find a key on a cute Kuriboh Key-chain. Carefully peeling away, the tap so not to ruin the note afterwards she tore the tape off the key and read the note.

**_Beautiful baby_ ** **_honey-bun_ **

**_For 6 years you have held the key to our hearts now here is the key to our home_ **

**_Love always and forever_ **

**_Malik Atem and Bakura._ **

After reading the note Serena heard a noise and looked about she sighed when she notices Shield’s door wasn’t open. The turned again and saw Atem standing by the door leading to the roof.

He had on a pair of black dress slacks and a white long sleeved top he wore his jacket as he normally did like a cape. 

“Baby you are stunning for a moment there I didn’t recognise you” he said.

While walking over to her.

“You look handsome my royal hotness” replied Serena

Atem smiled.

Took the bag form her opened the door and set her bag just inside the door and put her new key on top before closing and locking the door he then turned to Serena and pulled out a blind fold he held it up to her and asked.

“Do you trust me?”

“Heart body and soul” replied Serena.

Without hesitation

Atem stepped up behind her and placed the black cloth over her eyes and tied it behind her head.

“Can you see anything baby?” he asked.

“Not a thing” said Serena.

Although she did feel his hand slide into her own and gently pull her along the hallway Serena felt the sudden chill.

 _We must be in the stairwell to the roof_ she thought.

She also felt her hand being placed on the cold railing and her leg being lifted up onto the first step

“I have you baby so Don’t be scared just start walking and I’ll let you know when to stop” she heard Atem Whisper

Serena nodded and began ascending the staircase all the while she kept thinking

_My boys have been secretive all day what in Selene’s name could they be doing or have done to render me walking up a flight of stairs blindfolded_

Suddenly Serena felt Atem stop her and heard him whisper.

“Where here baby”

He then took her hand opened the door and led her out onto the rooftop she felt him stand behind her and untie the blind fold.

“Keep your eyes closed” she heard him say.

She felt the blind fold being removed but did as Atem asked and kept her eyes closed seconds later he asked her to open her eyes and when she did she saw the most stunningly beautiful site there were candles everywhere four in the centre that made up a square in the centre of the square was a dark grey blanket yet it was when she look up at the sky that she got a lovely surprise it was so moving that tears gathered in her eyes there spelt out in STARS was the words.

“HAPPY SWEET 16TH BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL BABY HONEY-BUN WE LOVE YOU”

She looked at her Shadows who were now standing on the far side of the blanket Malik Bakura wore the same outfit as Atem however their colour’s were Dark Purple (Bakura) and Navy Blue (Malik) a hand covered her mouth and tears brimming in her eyes.

“Neflite’s handy work?” she asked with a light laugh

As the tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

They smiled and nodded.

Before walking over to her and each giving her a hug and kiss.

Atem took the lotus flower from her hand and placed it in her hair in such a way that it would not fall out, before bringing her over to the blanket and helping her sit down, on a dark Pink cushion Serena sat sideways with her legs tucked back and in. Atem and Malik sat with their legs tucked underneath them.

While Bakura stood and went to get the trolley with their dinners he wheeled it out from behind the side rooftop entrance and over them he handed them their red napkins then their top trays before taking his own and sitting down in front of Serena as Atem and Malik were sitting on either side of her.   Lifting their top lids, they found a plate of Yuzu crème brûlée and to drink they had a cup of green tea.

“Crazy honey this looks delicious”

“thank you Honey bun and Happy belated sweet 16th birthday" he said, leaning forward and kissing her.

Serena giggled while Malik and Atem smiled and kissed her cheeks.

Making Serena sigh

“By Selene I love you boys”

The boys became little confused.

“Beautiful who’s Selene?” asked Malik.

“She’s the Greek goddess of the moon my patron goddess, the others have patron god/goddess as well Lita’s is Zeus, Mina’s is Aphrodite Amy’s is Athena, my Friend Raye’s is Ares Michelle’s is Poseidon Hotaru’s is Hades, Amara’s is Hermes Shields is Gaia and Trista’s is Chronos.

“what about the brat what hers?” asked Atem.

“I would have to say she would have both Gaia and Chronos as those are her Parents patrons.” Said Serena.

They chattered at they ate.

“I can’t Believe you did this all for me” said Serena wiping a stray tear.

“Hey we had to do something after missing your sweet 16th” said Bakura.

“Although the old saying sweet 16 and never been kissed does not apply to you” said Malik.

Serena laughed.

“Not with you three around again it doesn’t but then it never did I believe it was you Bakura who gave me my first kiss on, my 4th birthday” said Serena.

Bakura grinned.

“Yes I remember you wiped it off but I’ll tell you now you could never whip it off you can only rub it in”

Serena put her hand on her heart and declares.

“Then my first kiss will stay with me forever”

The boys laughed.

After Dinner Bakura left.

“Where’s he, think he’s going?” asked Serena.

Malik and Atem did not answer only smiled.

* * *

 

*****5 minutes later*****

Serena gasped when she saw Bakura coming out of the stairwell with a chocolate mud cake in his hand on the top surrounding the edge were 16 candle as he got closer and presented her with the cake she saw done in icing the word happy 16th birthday Serena

Serena smiled.

“Crazy baby are you trying to make me FAT?” Serena asked with a laugh.

While looking at her yummy birthday cake.

“No I’m not but I know how much you LOVE chocolate I baked this from scratch” said Bakura

It’s made with love is its going to be extra yummy” said Serena.

“Make a wish and blow out the candles beautiful” said Malik.

“WHY I already have my wish you three back in my life after 6 years”

But then she had a thought.

“OK wait I DO have a wish”

So Serena closed her eyes thought of her wish and blew out the candles.

“Now honey-bun you know the rule about cutting the birthday cake the knife touches the bottom you have to kiss the closes guy” said Bakura.

While handing the knife to her.

“I know; the trouble is who gets the kiss” said Serena.

All three boys just smiled.

She then put the knife in and cut the cake and touch the bottom she smiled and turned to Malik giving the 17-year-old a deep kiss when they pulled back both were smiling    Bakura took the knife and cake and began cutting up the cake and hand the first piece which was quite big to Serena who put it in her napkin Atem and Malik did the same. He took his own and set it in his own napkin before taking the left overs back down stairs he returned moments later sat down and took a bite of the cake.

The others did the same and commented on how good it was, after they finished eating they wiped their hands and mouths with the napkin and set on the dirty plates on the tray before they stood up and walked over to the side of the roof entrance and grabbed what was hidden there they came back out with three fold up chairs and to Serena surprise Malik and Bakura had their guitars she could tell by the shape that it was their acoustic guitars.

They took a few seconds to set up when they did they sat down on the chairs with Bakura and Malik positioning their guitars in their hand.

“This song is for you our beautiful baby honey-bun” said Atem.

Malik started him off with the first few notes and then the silence was broken by the soft voice of Atem

**(verse1)**

**The evening moonlight, moves gently across your face**  
The stillness of the night, is so peaceful   
Eyes slowly open and everything is clearer   
the life of headache is over Love is all you need  
  


**[Chorus:]  
So baby say you’ll be ours**

**say you’ll be Ours**

**So my baby, say you’ll be ours**  
  


**(verse 2)**

**Time moves on**

**The future is untouched**

**your safe and loved within our arms**

**and safe within our hearts**

**[Chorus:]**

**So baby say you’ll be ours**

**say you’ll be Ours**

**So my baby, say you’ll be ours**

By the third verse Serena was once again move to tears

 **(Verse 3)**  
the love we feel for you  
burns so strong like the morning sun  
we’ll burn if we get close to you get to close to you  
Every single year, we have missed having you near  
got to get close to you, but it’s not close enough...  
  
_I have never felt such love and devotion this whole night is breathtaking now I know what TRUE love really is the love they hold for and I for them with them I will never again know heartache_

**[Chorus:]**

**So baby say you’ll be ours**

**say you’ll be Ours**

**So my baby, say you’ll be ours**

**So my baby, say you’ll be ours**

When the song ended Atem knelt before her and wiped her eyes while Bakura and Malik packed away the stuff afterwards they came back and Malik had a tray in his hand he and Bakura knelt next to Atem and placed the tray across their laps.

“Oh Crazy, love I don’t think I can eat another mouthful of food” said Serena.

The boys chuckled.

“it’s not food Honey bun” said Bakura.

Serena just gave them all a curious look.

“Beautiful we gave you this night not just to celebrate your birthday but to show you how much you truly mean to us and to ask you…” Malik trailed

Bakura then picked up the lid there on the tray sat a pink box Malik picks up the box and opened it making Serena gap in the centre of the box on a white cushion sat the most stunningly beautiful ring Serena had ever seen.

It was a four prong black band in the centre of the four prongs sat a beautiful pearl on each side of the centre piece sat 3 stones of Ruby sapphire and amethyst.

“Serena Tsukino will you be ours from this night forth?” they asked her.

With a beaming smile she answered.

“Yes. yes, yes “

Then proceeded to hug and kiss her new boyfriends.

“we will be back in a bit” they told her.

Before standing up and gathering the dirty food trays trolley chairs and guitars. And taking them back to the apartment.

* * *

 

******5 to 10 minutes later******

They returned to see Serena laying on her back on the blanket and her head resting on the cushion while surrounded by the still flaming candles they walked over and Malik stood over Serena the pair smiled before Serena sat up Malik sat down and placed the cushion in his lap before guiding Serena to once again lay back. Atem then lay down and used her midsection as a pillow while Bakura placed her feet in his lap and took her heels off then proceeds to give her a foot massage.

“Oh that feels good” Serena moans.

While idly running her fingers of her left hand with her new ring glowing in the moon light though Atem’s hair.

This has been the most magical night of my life I also have some good news for all of you first Malik Psycho you have the official approval of my father to kill Shields”

“Yes” he whispered with a grin and a downward fist pump

Serena laughed.

So for the rest of the evening they sat their star gazing 

RCS

* * *

 Finished it on 4th/4/16   


	17. First session part 1

Started it on 15th /4/16

 **Title:** first session part 1

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena Malik Bakura and Atem

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or Yugioh, but I do own the lyrics to the songs we love and Siren song and say you’ll be ours

 **Intro:** after a magical wonderful evening for her belated birthday Serena and her ‘NEW’ boyfriends get ready for the morning and the boys first recording session

* * *

 

******Saturday 5 th July 1997******

The following morning at 6:15 Serena woke alone on the king sized air mattress in the living room she lay there a smile on her face, she could hear chatter in the kitchen and the shower running

 _Wow what a night last night was_ Serena thought with a sigh.

Sitting up she wrapped the sheet around her and stood up, wincing when she first took a step but continued on into the kitchen, where she found Bakura, cooking up their breakfast while Atem leans on the countertop chatting to him about their first session both boys were already dressed for the day.

“Good morning my boys” said Serena.

Bakura looked up while Atem turn and looked back over his shoulder.

“Good morning honey bun how are you?” asked Bakura.

Setting the stove on low and walking over to the blond beauty kissing her good morning.

“A little sore, how longs Breakfast?” asked Serena

Walking up to Atem and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Not long honey bun” said Bakura

“Why do you ask baby?” Asked Atem

While turning around in her arms Serena looked up at him and smiled kissed his chest gave them both a sultry smile and walked off.

“Where you going baby?” asked Atem.

“For a shower”

“But honey bun, Malik’s taking a shower baby” said both boys.

Serena just grinned.

“I know” 

With that she walked to the bathroom only to stop and turn to Atem and softly say.

“Hotness honey can you get things ready to do my hair?”

“Sure how do you wanna have it?” he asked.   

 “Ringlets”  

“Alright then”

With one last smile Serena opened the bathroom door and stepped inside seeing and feeling the steam

Serena smiled.

Stripped off the sheet and walked over to the shower door unknown to Malik suddenly feeling coolness on his back Malik turned around to find Serena,

“Can I join you” she asked.

Malik grins and pulled her into the stall the door closing behind them with a bang

****************************************************************************************************

They heard the bang on bathroom door, just as they were drying off and Bakura saying

“Hurry up you two breakfast is ready”

“Coming crazy” Serena called

The couple stepped out of the bathroom clad only in their towels catching a glance at the clock on the wall Serena was surprised to see it was a quarter past 6.

“Wow it’s that early how long have you guys been AWAKE?” asked Serena

Who began digging into her yummy breakfast of eggs bacon and sausage

“We’ve only been awake for 45 minutes I had only JUST got in the shower about 10 minutes before you woke” said Malik

“Then HOW the hell did I not hear or even feel you all get out of bed?”

“You were dead to the world beautiful” said Malik.

After eating Serena noticed two capsules next to her plate and looked up at Bakura.

“Thanks Crazy”

Picking up each capsule she drowned them one after the other with a glass of orange juice Serena stood up and picked up her plate cutlery and glass taking them over and placing thing next to the sink walking out she turned to her boys.

“Royal hotness Crazy mind if I use your room to change”

“Fine with us” they replied.

Picking up her bag from where it rests next to the front door Serena popped into Bakura and Atem’s bedroom setting her bag on the bed Serena unzipped her bag and began pulling out her outfit and heels for the day changing into the teal low high skirt as well as the purple buster top along with a pink shawl that she draped over both shoulders, she then slipped her feet into her white high heels and strapping them at the ankles.

After towel drying her hair Serena left the room with her bag and set it by the door once again. Stepping back into the kitchen area again she found Atem and Bakura washing up the dirty dishes.

“Atem darling can you do my hair now?” asked Serena.

The 16-year-old turn around to respond only his jaw dropped instead.

“Hello legs”

Serena giggled

 Bakura turned to great his girlfriend only to nearly drop the plate he was drying.

“Whoa honey bun you look amazing”

“Thanks”

 Malik walked out dressed in grey pants and dark purple top and into the kitchen only to stop suddenly when he saw Serena.

“Whoa beautiful let me take a look at you” said Malik.

 she slipped off her shawl and did a little twirl.

“Perfect outfit”

“Come on baby time to do that hair”

Taking Serena’s hand, he led her into his room sat her down and began doing her long blond locks into ringlets.

* * *

****** 20 minuets ******

Both Serena and Atem walk out of the room.

“OK boys you ready?” asked Serena.

While adjusting her handbag on her shoulder

After grabbing their guitars and keyboards

They walked out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the parking lot and got in into Malik’s car after putting the instruments in the boot. He then drove up out of the parking lot and out into the early morning traffic and drove the 45 Minuets to the Studio.

* * *

******Mouri Artworks Studio******

 They park just outside the studio and exited the car and took the instruments out of the boot before walking into" the studio and up to the receptionist desk.

“Good morning ma’am we have a recording session at 8 I know we’re 35 minutes early” said Malik.

“No it quite alright your names?” she asked.

“Malik Bakura and Atem.”

She looked though her book and saw they indeed have a session

“Very well I’ll inform Hanna please take a seat”

They all took seats in the lobby with Serena using Malik as a comfy chair   35 minutes later the door opens and in walked their music producer/ manager Endo Yori. just as Hanna entered the lobby.

“Good morning gentlemen let’s get started”.

Standing up the boys and Serena left the lobby and followed Hanna to the second floor on the way they were greeted by Yori and chattered with him.

* * *

*****2nd floor Music Recording studio******

Stepping off the elevator they turned left and walked into the studio.

“Go on through that door and set up, Mr Endo Miss Tsukino come sit down here at the main control”

"Will we not be in the way?” asked Serena.

“Not at all” said Hanna.

“Are you guys ready?”

They nodded

“OK let’s go” said Hanna

She pushed the recording button and Atem began singing Serena recognised the song as the one Atem sang to her last night she gave them a soft smile and glanced down at her new ring they gave her and while watching the boys Serena took out her notebook with her own songs and flipped through them.

Noticing what was in the book Yori turned to her.

“Are those lyrics to songs Miss Tsukino”

Serena smiled shyly.

“Ah yes they are”

“May I?” he asked    

Serena smiled shyly and handed over her notebook of songs over.

“Wow Miss Tsukino these are really good have you ever thought of getting a contract and making your own album?” he asked her.

Serena blushed.

“um no not Really”

Hanna pressed the stop button when the boys finished their first track after reassessing everything they gave the okay that they were ready to do the next track Siren song.

**[Verse 1 - Atem:]**

**She got the voice of a Siren**

**Calling us to our do…. oom**

**She’s got a body of a goddess**

**Worth worshipping every day and night (oh)**

**_ ABM _ ** **: (We’ve been keeping her waiting...**

**6 years too long)**

**_ Atem _ ** **: You know goodness don’t suit you**

**Time to shed the good girl imagery**

**[Chorus ABM:]**

**Siren song (we hear the call)**

**Siren song like an undertow (pulling us down to the ocean floor below)**

**As we gasp for breath no use (ah)**

**As we gasp for breath (ah)**

**Siren song we can’t hold on for too long (the call is way to strong)**

**Siren song like an undertow (pulling us down to the ocean floor below)**

**As we gasp for breath no use (ah)**

**As we gasp for breath (ah)**

**[Verse 2 - Malik:]**

**You may have held her heart**

**But now you’re nothing but bones on the ocean floor**

**Just call for me Pretty Please, Pretty Please oh what a way to go (oh, yeah)**

**ABM: (the voice of a Siren**

**The body of a goddess)**

**_ Atem _ ** **: You know goodness don’t suit you**

**Time to shed the good girl imagery**

**[Chorus ABM:]**

**Siren song (we hear the call)**

**Siren song like an undertow (pulling us down to the ocean floor below)**

**As we gasp for breath no use (ah)**

**As we gasp for breath (ah)**

**Siren song we can’t hold on for too long (the call is way to strong)**

**Siren song like an undertow (pulling us down to the ocean floor below)**

**As we gasp for breath no use (ah)**

**As we gasp for breath (ah)**

**[Verse 3 - Bakura:]**

**(You know boys let me show you how to do.)**

**It's its Bakura Zorc**

**The Siren called**

**Thrash and throttle**

**What way to go**

**Swimming to the surface**

**Kept getting pulled**

**Down, down**

**Can’t escape the crashing waves**

**All around all I hear is her song**

**Alluring beautiful**

**Yet deadly to all**

**Trying to break free**

**But really I don’t care**

**What she does to me**

**The Siren is….**

**_ Atem: _ ** **S to the E to the R to the E to the N, to the A (oh baby)**

**_ Bakura _ ** **:  S to the E to the R to the E to the N, to the A (hey honey)**

Serena’s head shot up when she heard her OWN name being spelled out in the song she blushed when all three winked at her

**_ Atem: _ ** **You know goodness don’t suit you**

**Time to shed the good girl imagery (good girl imagery)**

**[Chorus ABM:]**

**Siren song (we here the call)**

**Siren song like an undertow (pulling us down to the ocean floor below)**

**As we gasp for breath no use (ah)**

**As we gasp for breath (ah)**

**Siren song we can’t hold on for too long (the call is way to strong)**

**Siren song like an undertow (pulling us down to the ocean floor below)**

**As we gasp for breath no use (ah)**

**As we gasp for breath (ah)**

**Malik:**

**Siren song (we here the call)**

**Siren song like an undertow (pulling us down to the ocean floor below)**

**Bakura:**

**Yo, I said Siren, Siren, the Siren, calls, Siren, Siren**

**You make fall, what away to go, take me to the ocean floor**

**Atem**

**Siren song (we hear the call)**

**Siren song like an undertow (pulling us down to the ocean floor below)**

**As we gasp for breath no use (ah)**

**As we gasp for breath (ah)**

The recording was stopped once more and Bakura walked out.

“Honey-bun I need you for this next song as lead vocalist”

“What really?” she asked.

“Yeah Mr Endo I showed him my lyrics but I was having trouble with it and he suggested I get a female singer and make it as like a duet naturally I thought of our Siren so how about it honey bun what you sang that day at school is perfect for what I have written down”

Serena smiled.

“She has the whole song here” said Yori

“So what do you say honey-bun?” he asked her

Serena gave her answer in the form of standing up Yori handed her music notebook back to her she walked over to him.

Bakura lead her into the room and set her notebook on the stand and put her headphones on her head after everything was set Serena smiled at Hanna and nodded

Pressing the recording button Serena began singing.

Serena ** _  
_****It grows from the  flicker, of  the flame the love** **  
we hold a power everybody else wants  
the love we hold never dies  
our hearts are one joined forever, in love to leave would  break  our souls  
  
Take each other’s breaths away  
Scars of a broken love upon my heart   
your love heals my heart  
  
we love with our whole heart  
we fight for the purest of love  
And we will love until the end of time  
Yeah, we run, runnin' in the dark  
And we love until the world falls apart   
And we will love until the end of time  
  
**Bakura   
**Love!**  
blink, you'll miss it, open up your heart  
We have love , yeah, there is no love for you _(No love)_  
blink, you'll miss it, open up your heart  
We have love , yeah, there is no love for you 

Serena

 **we love with our whole heart** ****  
we fight for the purest of love  
And we will love until the end of time  
Yeah, we run, runnin' in the dark  
And we run till we fall apart  
  


Bakura **  
****time to  live a life, full of the love** ****  
leave the pain, behind a, new love and life  
the blood runs cold when I think of my life   
without your love would be as cold as  the winter  
This is your time now, no time for tears, it time to celebrate  
your new life awaits, never look back  
You can hold your head up high live for the love that Surrounds you  
I’ll crush every motherfuckin' thing that tries to harm you  
your love, I've never loved so much  
it burns so warm inside me, we make him green with envy

**We’ll never give you up**

**"holding out hope", you’ll return to us**

**Now it's time to let you shine**

**Look alive boys Sirens she’s callin' us** **  
And the sound is like bells**

**Use our hearts and love**

Serena **  
we love with our whole heart  
we fight for the purest of love  
And we will love until the end of time  
Yeah, we run, runnin' in the dark  
And we run till we fall apart  
And we will love until the end of time  
  
  
**Bakura ** _  
_****Love!**

**blink, you'll miss it, open up your heart**

**We have love, yeah, there is no love for you (No love)**

**blink, you'll miss it, open up your heart**

**We have love, yeah, there is no love for you** **  
** Serena

**we love with our whole heart**

**we fight for the purest of love**

**And we will love until the end of time**

**Yeah, we run, runnin' in the dark**

**And we run till we fall apart**

**And we will love until the end of time**

 

Bakura **  
blink, you'll miss it, open up your heart**

**We have love, yeah, there is no love for you (No love)**

**blink, you'll miss it, open up your heart**

**We have love, yeah, there is no love for you**

Hanna and Yori were shocked but were wearing smiles.

 _She really does sound like a siren_ Thought Yori

 RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 27th/4/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it is implied that Serena did indeed have sex last night


	18. Session continues Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I haven’t a name or lyrics done yet but Bakura has track 4 as his first song was a duet with Serena in the last chapter was track 3 while Malik as tracks 5 and 6 evening it out as Atem has lead on the first 2 tracks

Stated it on the 10th /5/16

 **Title:** session continues Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Malik/Atem/Bakura

 **Genre:** Romance and Friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh, but I do own the lyrics to Never again I’m done, leaving me breathless and my boys  

 **Intro:** the recording session continues

* * *

 

After finishing recording, **_we love_** Serena stepped out of the booth and took her seat next to Yori once more he turned to her and said.

“Miss Tsukino that was phenomenal the boys were right you do have a voice of a Siren” 

Serena Blushed.

“Say Miss Tsukino have you thought of making a demo of a few of your own songs?” asked Hanna.

“Um to tell the truth I haven’t thought of doing that Yet”

“Well you can record your own album but not get is distributed until getting a contract and after speaking with your parents” said Hanna.

“I can do the same contract as the boys and be your manager as well but as Hanna said I will need to speak with your parent’s first” said Yori   

“Sure here is my home number” said Serena  

Yori handed her a pen and some paper, Serena wrote her number down and handed it to him.

“Thank you Miss Tsukino if you like I’ll go call your parent right now” said Yori.

Serena grinned and nodded then turned in her chair.

Bakura looked up and nodded to Hanna who pressed the record button.

Serena smiled yet shivered when she heard Bakura’s dark voice.

She glanced down at the ring on her left ring finger and smiled settling back into the chair Serena closed her eyes and got lost in the dark voice of her lover.

 “Miss Tsukino.”

Serena jumped and her eyes flew open seeing it was Yori

“Oh Mr. Endo you startled me Sir” said Serena placing her hand over her heart

“My apologies Miss but I have spoken with your parents and they have agreed for me to put you on the same contract as I have done with the boys” said Yori.

Serena’s eyes lit up and she beamed at Yori.

“OH thank you so much”

Yori smiled.

“Your welcome miss”

So the three began discussing Serena debut album while still listening to the recording of Bakura and Malik songs.

* * *

Hanna pursed the recording when it was Malik’s turn to record his songs.

Serena meanwhile closed her eyes as she had done with Bakura and this time allowed the velvet voice of Malik wash over her. When Malik finished both his songs, Hanna stopped the recording and then slipped the disc inside and pressed record so that the songs would record onto the disc

Stepping out of the booth the boys turned to a beaming Serena.

“What’s with the grin beautiful?” asked Malik.

“I have the same contract as you guys I get to record my own music” was Serena’s exited reply   

 Bakura raced over and picked Serena up in his arms swinging her around before setting herself down while Atem and Malik kissed and gave her a hug.

“It’s only 10:00 and we don’t have to meet up with Nef and Molly until 12:00.”   

“That would give you plenty of time to record a demo of your album Miss Tsukino” said Hanna.

Serena smiled.

“So what we waiting for boys I’m gonna need you boys, crazy, royal hotness I need the electric guitars and psycho does your keyboard make the drum sound?” asked Serena.

“You know it does beautiful “replied Malik.

“Then let this demo started” said Serena.

She grabbed her music book and walked into the booth and set everything up that SHE need while the boys walked and began setting up their guitars when everything was set up she nodded to Hanna who Pressed the recording.

The boys began playing their instrument second later Serena began singing

**(Verse 1)**

**4 years on the girl you knew is gone**

**No longer in pain nor misery**

**I am finally free from the cage of my destiny**

**(Chorus)**

**Never again I’m done**

**You throw away your only one**

**It’s over its no more I want you out my door**

**(Verse 2)**

**I hope when you see me you go green with envy**

**Bet it sucks to know I’m never coming back**

**You have no one to blame it was you who fucked it up**

**(Chorus)**

**Never again I’m done**

**You throw away your only one**

**It’s over its no more I want you out my door**

Yori and Hanna heard the emotion in Serena voice and as they watch her, gone was the sweet girl they met and out came a girl full of pent up anger and someone who had experienced a painful heartbreak

**(Verse 3)**

**After 9 months of pain I’m putting my life back together again**

**It over I’m through I never want to be with you**

**You’re on your knees begging please**

**I’m done with you and all you’re pleading too**

**(Chorus)**

**Never again I’m done**

**You throw away your only one**

**It’s over its no more I want you out my door**

**(Verse 4)**

**Got my life back again**

**Happiness and laughter**

**Finally have my happily ever after**

**(Chorus)**

**Never again I’m done**

**You throw away your only one**

**It’s over its no more I want you out my door**

When she finished Hannah pressed the pause button to allow Serena time to recover from the emotion that was heard in her voice while singing the first song when she was recovered she asked the boys to switch to acoustic and for Malik to make the playing a wispy sound she nodded to Hanna who once again pressed the record button,

**You’re my sun**

**You’re the burning fever inside of me**

**I feel weak**

**I’m burning up from your heat**

**I can’t breathe with your heat all around me**

**Can’t escape your deadly touch or this fever inside me**

**I’m the moth**

**Seeking out the flame**

**No air for me to breath**

**There’s a fever burning inside of me**

**I can’t breathe with your heat all around me**

**Can’t escape your deadly touch or this fever inside me**

They notice as Serena sang that her tone for this song was more pleading like she was begging they also noticed her glancing at Atem as she sang

**No air for me to breath**

**I can’t feel any thing**

**Nothing but you**

**Leaving me breathless**

**That’s all I seem to do**

**Is think of you**

**You’re in my mind**

**Buried deep inside**

**I can’t escape**

**Loss of breath**

**Loss of breath**

**I’ve lost the will to breathe**

**I feel my self-dying slowly**

**You’re coming closer and closer**

**Feel the air**

**Closing in all around me**

**I’m feeling weak**

**As you suck the breath from me**

**You’re the flame beckoning me closer**

**No air for me to breath**

**I can’t feel any thing**

**Nothing but you**

**Leaving me breathless**

**That’s all I seem to do**

**Is think of you**

**You’re in my mind**

**Buried deep inside**

**I can’t escape**

**Loss of breath**

**Loss of breath**

**I need you here**

**To help me breathe**

**I need you**

**Just one touch**

**The heat you bring**

**Alights the candle within**

**Just one touch**

**Just one spark**

**So cold without your heat near me**

**I need you**

**Just one touch**

**I need it**

**Just one spark**

**I know I can handle it**

**The fire the fever**

**Just one touch**

**Just one spark**

**So cold without your heat near me**

**Breathless**

**Dying**

**Thinking of you**

**Leaving me breathless**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without your heat**

**You’re in my mind**

**Buried deep inside**

**I can’t escape**

**Loss of breath**

**Loss of breath**

After finishing the song Serena wet her suddenly dry lips and gave Atem a sly smile Yori walked in with a glass of water and handed it to her after taking a few sips she handed it back to him he stepped out.  Once again Serena took a break before starting on her final song taking off her headphones she stuck her head out.

“Is it possible to get a stool in here?” she asked.

Yori nodded and went get her a stool.

“Psycho darling this next one I need the keys to sound like wind chimes royal hotness, crazy I need the soft notes on the acoustics” Serena explained.

The boys nodded.

Moments later Yori returned with her stool and placed it in front of the stand before stepping out    

Serena sat down on the stool and turned her book to the last song she took a deep breath to calm herself as she KNEW this song was going to leave her in tears.

Looking at Hanna she smiled and nodded.

The boys began first then the soft voice of the siren began again

**My heart is breaking**

**Like the summer heat is baking**

**Knowing they’ll never be here for me**

**My friends my loves**

**So far away in the distance**

**My boys**

**Now and forever, I’ll miss you**

 The boy’s eyes closed in pain at hearing the words

 _We missed you too beautiful baby honeybun_ they thought

**I miss the days that we had**

**With love and laughter**

**Saying you’ll always be here forever after**

As Hanna Yori and the boys listened they heard the raw despair in Serena’s voice

**My Protectors**

**My shadows reach out**

**Now and forever, I’ll miss you**

Yori and Hanna saw tears running down Serena’s face but were amazed she could sing so clear while still in tears

**Beg and plead**

**Time rewind for me**

**Keep my boys forever with me**

**If they said so**

**I would run back to them**

**In a heartbeat….**

**The Happiness and laughter**

**Reduced to a memory**

**A memory I’ll carry for ever more**

**My friends my loves**

**So far away in the distance**

**My boys**

**Now and forever, I’ll miss you**

When the song ended and Hanna stopped the recording Serena broke down covering her face with her hands and sobbed Hanna and Yori looked at each other. “If these songs are any indication Miss Tsukino has been though a lot of pain in her young life” said Yori.

Hanna nodded in agreement while slipping a blank CD into the tray closed it and pressed record so that the songs can be recorded onto the blank disc. The boys stepped away from their interments and engulfed Serena in their arms. “Shh baby its OK we are here” said Atem’s soft voice. “You’ll never feel that pain again as long as we live” said Malik, kissing the top of her head. “You’ll never be alone again” said Bakura kissing her forehead.

After Serena calmed down she grew red with embarrassment and buried her face in Bakura chest Yori smiled stood up and grab her cup of water and a tissue softly knocking they all looked up and stepped back so Serena could see who it was. Giving the 16-year-old a sad small smile Yori stepped in and over to her handing her the cup and tissue. Serena smiled and thanks him before taking the items, she drank the rest of the water and whipped her tears

You know miss….”

Serena held up her hand stopping him.

“Please Mr Endo call me Serena” she told him.

“Then please call me Yori Serena” he replied.

“Thank you” said Serena.

“So as I was saying Serena I had never heard such emotions in songs in all my years of working with Artist your song including the one you sang with Bakura they hold such emotion and each tell a story of moments in your life your duet told a song of love while your first solo song told a story of pain and heartache, you second told a story of longing for a lost love and the third told a story of sadness” said Yori.

Serena smiled and dabbed her eyes.

“I’m sorry I broke down” Said Serena.

Don’t be It very rare nowadays to find such singers like yourself who are able to tell a story using song as you just showed” replied Yori, Serena smiled and stood up to start packing up her belongings the boys did the same afterwards they stepped out and Hanna gave her the CD case with her new demo.

“Thanks Hanna”

After that Serena and the boys left the studio and took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out of the sliding doors Malik popped the boot and the boys put their instrument into the boot while Serena sat in the front passenger side and buckled up with their instrument in the boot Malik closed the lid while Atem and Bakura hoisted themselves over the side of the car and into the back seats and buckled up. Malik got in behind the wheel and drove off with Serena directing him where to go.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 3/6/16


	19. lunch Part 3

Started it on the 3/6/16

 **Title:** lunch Part 3  

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Malik/Atem/Bakura

 **Genre:** Romance and Friendship

 **Warnings:** swearing  

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** After their session they head to the crown to meet up with molly and Neflite for lunch where the boys are also introduced to Raye and Andrew

* * *

 

 “Here we are” said Serena.

As they came up on the arcade Malik parked on the sidewalk and they all got out.

“Hey look who we park behind” said Bakura.

“Molly and Neflite” said Atem.

Wrapping her arms around Bakura and Atem which they did the same in return she held Malik’s hand behind Bakura’s back then together they walked into the arcade.

* * *

 

“Whoa would you look at this place it’s a gamer paradise” said Atem.

“Now you see what my allowance was spent on each day four years ago” said Serena.

They spotted Molly and Neflite over by the booth but Serena also saw Darien at the counter talking with Andrew not far from them were Am Lita Mina Trista and Irini.

She waved to Neflite and Molly before walking over with her boys to the counter

“Hey big brother long time no see can I get a hamburger and chips with a very large chocolate shake with four straws” Recognising the voice Andrew looked up and blinked twice while to Serena’s satisfaction Darien’s jaw DROPPED.

“S... e... r…e... n... a” asked a flabbergasted Andrew.

Hearing Serena’s name both Chad and Raye looked up and around it was then they saw a long blond ringlet haired teen standing at the counter dressed in a blue high low skirt with a pink shawl covering her shoulders. Meanwhile Andrew walks out from behind the counter and hugged his dear ‘little sister’

“It’s been four years to long you look Stunning” said Andrew.

As he let her go.

“Uh Raye why does that girl with Andrew look so familiar? asked Chad.

Raye studded the blond girl when suddenly her jaw drop as she saw the familiar blue eyes look her way.

“Holy cow Serena is that you?” asked Raye.

Who stood up from her chair.

Serena beamed when she saw her good friend Raye Hino and her partner Chad.

“RAYE” was Serena’s exited shout.

Stepping away from the counter she went over and hugged her best friend.

“WHOA girl you look phenomenal I hardly even recognise you, LOVE the no meatball look but then a whole lot can happen in 4 years can’t it?” asked Raye.

“It sure can, come I want you to meet some people”

Grabbing Raye’s hand, the trio walked over to Andrew and the boys.

She untied her shawl and pulled it down so it hung on her arms.

“Do you guys like the outfit?” she asked

While doing a bit of a twirl like she had done this morning for the boys

“Beautiful” said Raye

“I’ll second that” said Chad.

Serena blushed.

“Thanks Chad but careful my shadows get a bit possessive”

“I can see why” said Chad

Meanwhile Darien couldn’t take his eyes off Serena.

 _I fucking screwed up royally_ he thought

While continuously staring at the blond bombshell that was his ex

Serena pulled the shawl back up on her shoulders and retying it.

 “Raye Andrew I want to induce you to my boyfriend’s....”

“Serena did you just say…” Andrew trailed off

“Yes you heard right plural as in more than one I mean I couldn’t just choose ONE to date I wanted to be greedy and date all three,”

Serena laughed at the looks on their faces.

 “Anyway this is Malik Atem and Bakura, boys let me introduce you to Andrew my ‘big brother’ and owner of the Arcade as well as my BFF Raye Hino and her Partner Chad.” 

“Pleasure they said shaking hands with each other.

After the introductions they stood there talking.

“I mean no disrespect to you three by agreeing with my girlfriend on how beautiful Serena has gown” said Chad.

  “It alright, with YOU we know you were paying our beautiful baby honey-bun a complement” they told the other man.

 Andrew made his way back behind the counter

“Now boys what is it that you want?” asked Serena.

“You” they answered.

Serena laughed.

“No I mean for lunch”

“Oh same as you baby” said Atem.

“OK go, wait, with Molly and Nef why don’t you go join them Chad, Raye and I will be there in a second” said Serena

The boys nodded and walked off over to the booth were Molly and Neflite sat.

Meanwhile Serena turned back to face Andrew, and went to take out her purse from her handbag when she saw Andrew hold up his hand.

“On the house sweetie.”

Serena beamed

“Thanks bro” said Serena.

Andrew went to turn away to put the orders in when he saw Darien staring at Serena.

“Something wrong mate?” asked Andrew.

Hearing that Serena finally noticed her ex and the slack jaw bug eyed look on his face.

“Oh he’s just seeing something he can NEVER EVER have again”

Raye eyes went wide.

“Whoa OK who are you and where did my immature comic book food loving best friend go?” asked Raye.

Serena laughed

“She did the one thing you always wanted for her she grew up”

“I’m so proud of you you’ve become the beautiful empowered young lady I always wanted you to be” said Raye.

Serena smiled and hugged her friend when she saw the black-haired girl become teary eyed.

“Come you can personally thank my boys for that” said Serena.

While walking off to the booth where the others sat she glanced over at the table where Trista Irini and the girls sat and saw the look on Trista face and laughed

“Careful Shields or you might just be on the other end of a deadly scream” she called over her shoulder to Darien

She then turned to Trista.

“Oh don’t you worry Trista I’m not a boyfriend stealing bitch like you”    

They heard a round of laughter and heard Bakura exclaim.

“That’s our beautiful baby honey-bun”

Raye high fived her BFF then slung an arm around her shoulder and together they made their way over to the booth the boys Molly Chad and Neflite stood up and re arranged their seating in the round booth.

 So Chad and Raye sat between the boys and Neflite with Molly sitting on the edge of the booth and across from Atem while the boys sat across from Neflite and Molly with Serena on Bakura’s lap and her legs laying across Atem and Malik’s laps and crossed at the ankles.

“Comfy there Serena?” asked Raye.

“Yep best comfy seat in the house”

“What about the comfy pillow hah?” Malik asked slyly

While wiggling his eyebrows.

Serena laughed leans over and kissed him pulling back she said with a grin.

“You’ll ALWAYS be my comfy pillow psycho”

Raye Chad Molly and Neflite coughed.

“Excuse me Serena are you….” Raye trailed off.

Serena looked at the four of them and grinned.

“Yep been doing it since we were kids.”

“Been doing what since you were kids?” asked Andrew

Who had come over with everyone’s orders.

“None of your business bro now go see to jackass and his bitches I think one of them spilled their drinks”

 Indeed, when Andrew looked over a drink was spilled all over the table it was infect Darien’s drink. Trista sat at the table chewing on her bottom lip arms crossed and glaring at her boyfriend as he still had not taken his eyes off Serena and had dropped his drink all over the table when he heard of the implication Malik was talking about.  The girls and Irini began to mop up as much as the napkins can take but their meals were ruined.

Back at Serena’s booth they dug into their meals, while doing so Serena told them of her surprise.

“Hey guys I had an awesome surprise when I got home yesterday Dad took me to the attic and it was EMPTY so in a nutshell ding dong the brat is gone so I was thinking of turning the room into a hangout place for us so wanna help me paint it dads got the paints and has lay down a sheet and newspaper to protect the floor” said Serena excitedly 

The boys whooped loudly and high fived each other.

“Sure Serena we’d love to help out” said Molly and Raye.

Chad and Neflite nodded in agreement.

“Cool I’ll call Amara and Michelle and see if they will help and bring over my darling god daughter” said Serena.

“We’ll have to also go shopping for all the stuff as well” said Raye.

“I know” said Serena.

She picked up her burger and took a bite it was then Raye chocked on her piece of pizza when she saw the ring on Serena’s ring finger, Chad pats her back taking a sip of her drink. Once she calms down she grabbed Serena’s hand.

“OK what’s this?” she asked pointing to the ring.

Serena beamed.

“That would be my late birthday present from my boys” said Serena.

But Serena the ring it’s on your RING Finger” Raye empathised the word ring.

 “WHAT THE HELL!” Darien yelled

After overhearing what was said

Serena looked over and smirked holding up her left hand showing the others her ring

“its official jackass I belong to my boys so you would never again be able to have me even if things went south with you and the bitch”   

She turned back away from a fuming Darien.

Fed up with her partner Trista stood up picked up her Daughter and walked out.

The girls glared at Darien before leaving.

Andrew shook his head and walked over to clean up the table.

“What Drew What?” he asked annoyed

Andrew shook his head.

“You broke her heart 4 years ago and now you can’t stand to see her move on”

“Love you Drew” Serena called

While blowing him a kiss

Andrew laughed.

“Back at you, sis”

Serena turned back to the others.

“By the way Neflite I wanna thank you and Molly this ring is beautiful I suspect now that this was the secret, you two kept from me” said Serena.

They both nodded.

“Mum was able to get the design made but we didn’t have the gems so I spoke to Neflite after talking with Atem and Malik and Bakura to see if it was OK because after all it was a surprise gift he contacts mum and said he had the gems she needed and would pay to get them fitted” said Molly.

“Neflite I also wanna thank you for the sweet star message it must have taken a lot of energy to do that”

“its fine Princess” said Neflite.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“Princess? The boys asked looking at each other.

Serena smiled.

“I was a Princess in my past life, Princess of the moon Neflite was one of the guards for jackass over there who was Prince of earth but my home was destroyed and my mother was killed all thanks to the dark queen Beryl who was in love with Darien” said Serena.

“So in other words he was responsible for your kingdoms distraction and your mother’s death?” they asked.

“Yes but mother gave all of us a new life here on earth before dying and I thank her every single day for the life I have with you, three”

“Whoa so no wonder you sounded so regal at school that day that side of you still lives within you” said Molly

Serena nodded.

“I broke all royal ties with Shields 4 years ago when he broke Serena’s heart” replied Neflite   

“Neflite was also engaged to Lita a 1000 years ago which is why she gives you filthy looks Molly because after turning away from Beryl in this time she thought they would be together once more but by that time he already found his true love you” said Serena.

“Hey guys what’s the time?” asked Serena.

Looking at his watch Neflite replied with

“It’s just gone 1:00”

“OK let start heading over, after all who knows how long it will take to do that room” said Serena.

They finished off their meals and drinks. With Molly Neflite along with Chad and Raye sliding out from their side of the booth, grabbing her hand bag Serena stood up on the seat and carefully stepped over Malik and Atem before being lifted off the seat by Neflite and Chad  

“Later Drew we have an attic to transform”

“Bye Sere don’t be a stranger again I’ve missed my ‘little sis’” said Andrew.

He walked back out from behind the counter where Darien sat nursing a fresh coffee he walked over to her and gave her a hug. Serena smiled and hugged him once again before walking back over to the others   they all waved as they walked out. “Whoa whose car is this?” asked Raye as she saw the dark purple Plymouth GTX.

Serena laughed.

“That Raye would be Malik’s car   

“sweet ride” said Chad   

“thanks I’d offer you both a right but with these two and our beautiful baby honey bun there won’t be enough room” said Malik.

“That’s ok Mal I can give them a lift”

“thanks Neflite” said Raye and Chad.

“Thanks man I owe” said Malik.

“just take care of Serena and that’s payment in full” said Neflite.

Malik nodded.

Before opening the passenger side door for Serena just before she got into the car she stopped and took her purse out then took out the Money.

“Here psycho love, mum wants me to give you this for driving me around today” said Serena.

Handing him the money.

Malik smiled.

“Keep it beautiful.”

Serena laughed.

 “I told mum you wouldn’t take it”

 “give it to me and I’ll hand it back to her when we get to your place.

“Serena nodded and handed the money to him.

Malik took it and put it in his wallet then helped Serena into the seat she buckled her seat belt and Malik closed the door, meanwhile Bakura and Atem were already in the car as they got in on Malik’s side.

Once behind the wheel Malik buckled himself in closed the door and started the car and pulled away from the curb waving behind him to Neflite.

Serena meanwhile took out her mobile and called Amara to let them know of the afternoon events and whether or not she her girlfriend and their daughter would be willing to give them a hand.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on the 13th /6/16


	20. the attic makeover Part 4

Started it on 14th/6/16

 **Title:** the attic makeover Part 4

 **Author:** Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Malik/Atem/Bakura

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Sailor moon or yu-gi-oh

 **Intro:** after lunch the group head back to Serena house Amara Michelle and Hotaru arrive later to help her repaint the attic the next day they head to the mall to do some shopping for the attic

* * *

 

******15 minutes later******

Both cars pulled up in front of the Tsukino house, getting out of the cars they made their way up the path and into the house. “Mum dad we’re home” Serena called. “Hey Serena your dad and Sammy are in the attic setting things up for you, you guys can head up” said Ikuko “Thanks mum oh by the way Amara and Michelle are coming over soon as well with Hotaru so send them up when they get here?” asked Serena. As she and the others headed up stairs “OK dear” said Ikuko. Once upstairs they headed up the second set of stairs and up in to the attic.

* * *

Entering the attic, they saw Sammy and Kenji setting everything up for them. “Hey daddy everything ready?” asked Serena. “Yes it is dear now the colours what were they again?” asked Kenji “Crimson red dark purple black and pink” said Serena. “Yes I got them as well as the rolling bushes there are overalls and my old work shirts for you all to use so you don’t get paint on your clothing” said Kenji.

“Thanks Mr Tsukino” said Raye.

“Your welcome”

“Now I’ll be downstairs if you all need me for anything?” said Kenji.

 The others nodded.

Once Kenji left the boys grabbed the overalls while Molly and Raye grabbed the work shirts and put them on. “I’ll be right back guys I just need to change put my hair up and grab my CD player” said Serena.

They all nodded.

Serena left walking down the stairs.

* * *

 As she stepped into the hallway she saw Amara Michelle and Hotaru.

“Hello Kitten” said Amara.

Serena smiled walked over and greeted her ‘big sisters’ and god daughter with a hug and a kiss. “Go on up they are all waiting, there are overalls and my dad’s old work shirts for you which ever you chose I don’t have an old shirt for Hotaru but Sammy might” said Serena “You look good Serena those boys are doing you wonders” said Michelle. Serena smiled. “Thanks Elle.”  “But what's this?” asked Amara. Spotting the ring on Serena’s left hand, Serena lifted her hand and showed it to them. “It’s my belated 16th birthday present from my boys” said Serena. “Uh huh” said Amara. Serena laughed. “I think it very Pretty Aunt Serena.” said Hotaru  “Thank you my angel” Serena replied.  “Well I better go change I’ll be back up in a bit” said Serena.

* * *

 She walked off into her room. Stepping into her room she grabbed a pair of old ripped denim jeans and an old black button shirt changing out of her outfit she changed into her cloths and left first 3 button undone and tided the bottom of the shirt into a knot and put her long hair into a messy bun so it was out of her face and off her neck she grabbed her extra scrunches her CD player and left her room passing her brother Sammy.

“Just grabbing a shirt for Hotaru” he told her.

Serena smiled and nodded

She made her way up the stairs to the attic.

* * *

“Hey guys I think most of you may need these” she said.

“holding out her scrunches    

Molly Raye Chad Neflite Michelle and Hotaru each thanked her and took a hair tie, moments later Sammy returned with a shirt for Hotaru she smiled and thanked him as he helped her put it on.

Serena on the other hand walked over to the newly installed window seat and set her CD player down.

“I thought we could listen to some music while we paint” said Serena.

Taking out what to the others appeared to be a blank CD.

Seeing this Atem Malik and Bakura smiled.

Putting the CD into the player she pressed play grabbing a roller put it in the crimson red paint and started painting, around the room the others joined in each grabbing a roller and a different paint and started to paint the walls. However, they suddenly stopped when they heard the singer all eyes excluding the boys and Sammy turned to Serena. Serena answered their unspoken question with a smile before turning to continue painting her section of the wall while lightly swinging her hips to the beat of her own song. It took all of them a minuet to process that it really was Serena singing.

 _Whoa who new Serena could sing_ was their shocked thought.

Before going back to their task.Around three in the afternoon Ikuko came up with trays of snacks and drinks they were still listening to music but this time it was from the radio. “Thought you all might want a snack” said Ikuko “Thanks Aunt Ikuko” said Atem. Putting down his brush and going to take the tray from her. Ikuko looked around. “Wow its coming along great.” “Thanks Mrs Tsukino” they replied She gave them all a smile before exiting. “Be back in a minuet guys” said Serena. Before putting down her brush and heading down stairs. She returned moments later with a blanket and lay it out in the middle of the room they all stopped their work Atem set the tray down and they sat around eating and chatting

“So Serena how long have you been singing?” asked Molly. “Since I was 3 I’ve always loved music”  Serena replied. “Yeah no one could shut her up once she learned how to sing” said Sammy. “Ouch” he said suddenly. As Serena slapped the back of his head. “Serena what the bloody hell was that for” he asked. While rubbing the back of his head. “Do you not remember when you were young and wake in the middle of the night that it was me who would put you back to sleep with a song hmm?” she asked her younger brother    

“Uh yeah you did” he said with a blush.

“Serena did you ever think now that you have your demo done maybe getting it put on the air so others may listen?” asked Michelle. Serena bit her bottom lip. “Um no I mean I’ve just made my demo” said Serena. “Trust me kitten its best you get the demo out early before you release your new album people will know who you are how you sound like your songs so much they would wanna buy your album when you release it” said Amara.

She then turned to the boys.

“The same goes for you three get your two albums on the air that way all of Tokyo will know you and your popularity will go up” said Michelle “But what radio station there are so many?” asked Malik. "We’ll work that out later right now let’s work on one thing at a time and right now it’s getting this attic make over time” said Serena. “As you wish beautiful” said Malik Serena smiled.

After their snacks they got back to work while Malik took the tray of now dirty dishes downstairs. “Psycho darling can you grab your CD from the bedside table so we have more music to listen to?” asked Serena.

“Sure beautiful” said Malik.

Before heading down stairs, so while he was gone they continued to paint the room a few minutes later Malik returned with both CD I had forgotten we left the CD at your place the night we stayed over” he said. While walking over to the player switching the radio to CD and putting the CD in the player while all the other turned with raised eyebrows and looked at Serena.

“Come on guys like I said before the boys and I have been doing it since we were kids why stop now”    

Raye smiled and shook her head before turning back and going back to her painting. They continued paint as the listened to the album the shadows with Serena going a little dazed “Wow who sings these songs?” asked Raye. “We do Raye” said Atem. “You boys are great how long have you three been singing?” asked Chad. “Since forever but we started a band a year ago?” said Bakura.

“We share lead vocal for a track on the album at the moment it’s Bakura singing terror in the night” said Malik. The sun was just setting when they finally finished the room, Serena stood in the middle of the room and looked up at the black ceiling. “What’s wrong Serena you look pensive” said Molly “Oh nothing’s wrong Molly I was just thinking somethings missing” replied Serena  “What’s missing Rena?” asked Sammy.

She used her powers to summon the crescent moon on her forehead and project it onto the corner of the clinging. Afterwards she let go and there in the corner of the ceiling was a yellow crescent moon Neflite walked over and looked up. “Wow that looks good but still somethings missing, what’s a moon without stars” He the produced a handful of stars and throws them up onto the celling and watched as they absorbed into the paint.

“Wow that truly does look beautiful” said Serena. The others walked over and looked up at the ceiling. “Amazing it look like we’ll be sleep under the stars every night from now on” said Malik. Suddenly Serena burst out laughing. “Hey what’s so funny” the others asked. “Nothing, nothing” said Serena Waving them off while still chuckling to her self. They removed the overalls and shirts before starting on the clean up  Grabbing the paint can’s rollers and paint plates they all headed down the stairs and down the second lot of stairs.

* * *

“Uncle Kenji where do you want the half empty cans rollers and paint plates,” asked Malik. “The plates are paper so they can be put in the bin the roller put them in th bucket in the garage and I’ll clean them tomorrow” said Kenji. Raye put the plates in the bin while Serena showed the others to the garage. “Mr Tsukino your shirt and overalls plus Sammy’s shirt?” asked Amara. “Landry dear just down that hallway” said Kenji. Once everyone had finished they returned to the kitchen. “It’s late why not all of you stay for dinner it will be ready in a few minutes I made plenty” said Ikuko.

They all agreed.

 “Mrs Tsukino mind if I call my mum to let her know I’ll be a bit late I called and told her Neflite will bringing me home after we helped Serena with the attic on the way here” said Molly. “Sure sweetie go ahead” said Ikuko. So while Molly made the phone call everyone else headed down the hall to wash up.

* * *

******crown arcade******

Darien had been at the arcade since Trista and Irini left he had been nursing coffee after coffee and having a LONG talk well more like a long augment with Andrew.  Andrew who was behind the counter looked up when he heard the door slide open only to see his little sister Elisabeth. Seeing Darien there Lizzy glared at him walked over to her brother. "Andy I’m ready to go” she told him. “OK man gotta kick you out now closing time” said Andrew. “What am I gonna do Drew?” he asked pitifully. “I can’t answer but what you need to do is go home” Darien sighed and stood up and walked out. “Whatever you did shields you deserve the repercussion” said Lizzy. “He was ogling Serena right under Trista’s nose and trust me he had good reason to she was a total knock out today but the looks he was giving Serena well let’s say Trista’s not to happy” said Andrew. Their voice faded as Darien made his way out of the arcade and walked home.

* * *

*****15 minutes later*****

Darien walked through the doors of the apartment building and took the elevator up to his floor making his way down to his apartment standing outside his front door he glanced at the door of number 4.

  _Are you in there right now Serena_ he thought longingly.

He went to use his key to get into the apartment thinking Trista maybe in bed when the door suddenly opened and a duffle bag was thrown at him with such force it knocked the wind out of him he caught Trista’s glare before the door was slammed in his face and heard the door lock.

He could use the key but then he knew a deadly scream would be awaiting for him so hoisting the duffle on his shoulder he slowly made his way back down the hall to the elevator all the while hoping Andrew would take him in for the night.

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 24th /6/16


	21. Shopping Spree

Started it on 12/6/17

 **Title:** Shopping Spree

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Serena/Atem/Bakura/Malik and Raye/ chad and Neflite / Molly

 **Genre:** friendship

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or sailor moon

 **Intro:** the next day Serena and the group head to the mall to do some shopping for the attic

* * *

 

*****Sunday the 6th of July 1997*******

The following morning at 9:00 Serena woke with the sun streaming on her face opening her eyes she smiled and got out of the bed. Afterwards she walked to the closet and picked out her outfit a ruffled white crop top and black skirt topped off with a black set of high heels. Walking over to her vanity she sat down and began brushing her long blond hair, afterwards she began putting it into a French braided that started at the top pf her head and continued until it got to the nape of her neck flinging the rest of her hair over her shoulder she finished breading her hair before flicking it back over and letting it hang down her back.

She gathered up her bag and began going around grabbing her purse keys sunnies and mobile, placing the sunnies on her head, Serena headed out of her room down the hall and down the staircase.

“Morning mum, morning daddy, morning Sammy” Serena greeted her family.

As she entered into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

Morning Serena they replied

“So Serena what is on the agenda today for you, sweetie?” asked Ikuko.

“The boys Raye Molly and I are going on a shopping spree for the attic”

“But Serena dear do you have enough money to do that?” asked Kenji.

“I do dad since I stopped going to the arcade and blowing my allowance I have saved quite a bit and I’ve been wanting to turn the attic into a hang out since my break up but couldn’t because of Rini now she is no longer here I can finally do so” said Serena.

Who began digging into her breakfast.

She was in the middle of eating when her phone buzzed with a text message whipping her hands she dug though her handbag and took out her phone and opened the message it was a group message from all of them saying they will all be at her place in an hour.

“Hey Ma I just got a text everyone will be here in an hour” she told her mother.

“OK dear” said Ikuko     

“Hey daddy is you going to be home?” asked Serena

“Yes dear I will” said Kenji.

“OK good as we might need to get it all delivered” said Serena.

“You are really getting excited about this aren’t you?” asked Sammy.

Serena grinned and nodded.

After breakfast Serena headed back upstairs to the attic.

* * *

  
Standing in the middle of the room she looked around trying to visuals where she would put all the ideas she had rolling around in her head. she headed back down stairs to her room and grabbed a pad and pencil before heading back up entering the attic again she made her way over to the newly installed window seat and sat in the window nook pulling her legs up she set the pad against her bent legs and began writing down the items she wanted for the attic. She was so absorbed in her work she didn’t notice the time she only realised the time when she heard footsteps on the staircase.

“Hey girlfriend” said Raye

When she and the others entered the attic.

“Raye Molly guys hey what it’s 10:00 already?” asked Serena.

“Yep it sure is" said Chad.

“So Baby ready to hit the mall?” asked Atem.

“Sure am let’s get this spree on the road” said Serena, swinging her legs over the side and getting up out of the window nook.  "I’ll just need to grab my hand bag from the kitchen table then we can go” Serena informed them while crossing the room. “Got you covered beautiful” said Malik. Showing her white hand bag swinging from his hand. “Oh it looks very stylish on you” Serena replied. Giving him a kiss and taking her handbag back. Together the friends headed back down the attic staircase and then down the 2nd staircase Serena called out to her Parents when they entered the entrance way.

“Mum daddy Sammy I’m heading out now be back later”  

 “OK have fun darling” said Kenji.

Serena waved goodbye as they walked out the door.

So who you and chad going with Raye?” asked Serena.

“Well we came with Neflite and Molly so I think we’ll go with them again” said Raye.

“OK well since we are still new to this City mind if we follow you Neflite?” asked Malik.

“Not at all” said Neflite      

So getting in the cars and strapping in the two cars pulled away from Serena’s place and into traffic.

* * *

********Tokyo shopping Centre/ car-park*******

Coming to the shopping centre they parked under the covered car-park unbuckling their seat-belts they all exited the cars and made their way to the elevator the doors opened after waiting for a few minutes they then road it up the doors opened and exited the elevator and into the mall.

“So guys why don’t we take a seat somewhere and discuss what to get I have jotted down a few items” said Serena.

“Sure” they answered.

So they walked around until finding a sitting area and sat down at the table Serena placed her bag on the table and took out the pad and set it on the table.

“These were the items I was thinking we could use for the attic what do you guys think feel free to add your own idea’s” said Serena taking out the pen and set it on the pad.

You have some really good ideas here Serena can’t believe you came up with all this in an hour” said Molly.

“How about a small 2 seat sofa I do like your idea of beanbag chairs.” Said Raye.

A nice little coffee table as well would be nice” said Chad.

How about a small desk a place to put a cd rack and another cd player” Atem offered?

“And a small side table that could sit between 2 beanbag chairs” said Neflite.

“That all” asked Serena.

“Yep you did most of the item choice by yourself.” Said Bakura.

“OK then let this shopping spree begin” said Serena.

They stood up Serena placed the pen and pad back in her bag and grabbed her hand bag before the group all walked off. On the way Serena had said that they may need to get the items delivered.

“Yes I believe you are right”

So they went to the biggest department store in the mall and luckily they were able to find everything they needed in face the whole shopping only took about an hour they had gone to the check out where they all pitched in and bought the items Serena then asked if it could be delivered to her home address which she wrote down and gave it to the checkout lady. The lady told her it would be 2 to 3 hours before the delivery would arrive.

Serena nodded her thanks and they left the store, as they left Serena asked.

“Since it’s an hour before lunch what do you all wanna do?”            

“how about some window shopping haven’t done that in a while” said Molly.

“sure you boys OK with that?” asked Raye.

“Yeah” they replied.

So they spent an hour window shopping, stopping at the food court for lunch after ordering their lunch they took it over to an empty tables and chairs sitting down they chattered as they ate.

“oh have I got some gossip for you, Lizzie rang me last night and told me they had a guest…...”

“…...what’s so gossipy about that Raye?” asked Malik.

Raye held up a finger.

“you didn’t let me finish Malik anyway the guest that stayed over was none other than Shields”

“WHAT!” they all exclaimed

Yet it was Serena who began giggling

Raye looked at Serena giggling and smiled before continuing with her tale.

“It seems Trista was so peeved at him the other day when he couldn’t take his eyes of you Serena, that she kicked him out of his OWN apartment so he had to crash at Andrew and Lizzie’s place”

There was a round of laughter from the table.

“Although I don’t blame her” said Raye.

“What why not?” they asked.

“While 4 years ago he dumps you Serena cause of Trista and his friends telling him that you were nothing but a child I heard about that day when Trista came to your place to pick up Rini’s belongings so he sees you again after 4 years and you turned into a beautiful young woman and he could not take his eyes off you which peeved Trista off as she referred to you as a child and there you stood a beautiful young woman instead of the CHILD she accused you of being and the father of her child couldn’t take his eyes off you so she kicked him out.” Said Raye.

Well I see your point I’d be a bit peeved if my partner couldn’t take his eyes of his ex after not seeing her for four years” said Molly.

Neflite lade his hand on top of hers.

“You have nothing to worry about Molly I don’t ever want anything to do with Lita Keno EVER again”

She smiled and kissed him.

After lunch they left the mall and headed back to Serena’s place

They parked both cars in front of Serena place and made their way inside the house.

“Hey sweetie how was the shopping?” asked Ikuko.

“Great mum they will be here in 2 to 3 hours to drop off the stuff so we are gonna go hang out in my room let me know when they get here please?” asked Serena.

“Sure dear” said Kenji.

So the group of friends headed up stairs to Serena’s room where they hung out and played board games and a few card games for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

 

*****2 hours later 3:00pm******

There was a knock on Serena’s bedroom door.

“Come in” said Serena.

The door opened and her father stuck his head in.

“Serena honey your stuff is here they are wondering where to put them so I told them the attic”

“Thanks daddy let’s go guys” said Serena.

Getting up off the floor they headed out of Serena’s room and up to the attic.

“Afternoon gentlemen just put the stuff anywhere you can” said Serena.

They took a few more minutes getting the rest of her things up to the attic Serena then signed the paper and they left afterwards the group spent the rest of the late afternoon rearranging the room they put the black 2 seater sofa by the railing.  A dark purple and a pink bean bag chair across from the sofa, the desk over in the far corner near the stairs where they placed the pink CD player down and placed a red and black beanbag chairs next to the desk and set the pink corner table in between the two beanbag chairs they placed a red and pink throw pillow in the window nook and on the window seat they also hung pink curtains over the window then place a 2 dark purple throw pillows on the sofa and the red wool floor rug in between the sofa and two beanbag chairs and placed the black coffee table on the rug when everything had been set up they all collapsed on the beanbag chairs and sofa.

“Oh what a day” Serena sighed.

Yeah but it was a great day thanks for asking us to come along Rena” said Raye    

Hey wanna get back to our card game?” asked Molly.

“Sure” said Serena.

So heading down stairs they re-entered Serena’s room and grabbed their delt cards and the pile cards before grabbing a handful of CD’s and taking them up to the attic.

“Psycho darling you’re a great designer for clothing is there a chance you, might be able to design a sign for the door?” asked Serena

While they made their way up stairs.

"Sure beautiful I can do that" entering the hang out they moved the bean bag chairs to the coffee table Chad headed over to the CD player plugged it in and placed the CD into the player a few seconds later the room was filled with music he crossed the room  walked down the stair and closed the door. so not to bother Serena’s family before heading up the stairs and taking a seat on the black bean bag chair. once done they resumed their game.

THE END

RCS

* * *

 

Finished it on 16/6/17

**Author's Note:**

> the crossover starts in chapter 3


End file.
